Letting go
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: AU: Sakura's been living in an emotional hell. But how long can she pretend that everything is fine , before her facade cracks. -SasuSaku
1. Beginnings

**HEY! Decided to write a new story. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**For those who have read or maybe are reading my other stories...I have a writers block on those ones and I kinda don't like my style of writing so there are no updates for those.**

**But this story will be completed!**

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1-Beginnings

As children, we've all been taught that if you poke and prod at something long enough it'll eventually break. Humans are no different.

You can say that she was pretty amazing. Nineteen years old and already a senior jounin, far surpassing other kunoichi's her age. But of course, this title was simply one of the many feats she accomplished throughout her life. At sixteen and barely a chunin, she managed to take down an Akatsuki. Seventeen, she finally fought as equals with her teammates, no longer being that same weak twelve year old that hid behind her boys. That same year, she and Naruto dragged their third teammate home and they were once again reunited.

Everything was falling into the right place. But of course, life happens. Just when you think everything is going great and you're finally happy, life decides you're too happy and will be the ruthless bitch it is and slam you back to reality.

When Sakura was eighteen, she realized just how petty and callous she truly was.

_"HARUNO-TAICHO!" A petite blond girl whined as she playfully shoved the tall, broad male in front of her. "You cheated!"_

_The male turned with a smirk present on his handsome features. "You're just too slow."_

_A small pout made its way up the girl's face. "Just wait till Sakura-chan catches up. She'll totally punish you for cheating."_

_"Geez, you guys are worse than Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura wheezed as she finally caught up to her team._

_"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, you saw him cheat, didn't you?" The blond girl now latching herself onto Sakura, big blue eyes stared back up at her. Sakura mentally rolled her own eyes. Seriously, this girl was supposed to be a jounin and yet her maturity level was below Naruto's._

_"Yes, yes Akiko, you won," Sakura replied as she tried to shove the girl off._

_"Sakura nee-chan, you've really fallen since the Uchiha returned. Not even able to keep up with us, and you call yourself a jounin." The male in front of Sakura scoffed._

_Sakura glared at the red haired male. How dare he mock her? In case he forgot, she spent the last 14 hours trying to revive a half dead guy._

_"Well, unlike you, I didn't just spend the last 14 hours standing around like some pathetic bastard," Sakura snapped._

_The red head's glare hardened. "Why don't you just be grateful that I was there to protect your weak ass self?"_

_"Well, why don't-" Sakura was cut off when she saw a splatter of red streaks across the red head's vest. A sharp pain soon overcame her shoulder._

_They were under attack._

_"Shouta, prepare yourself," Sakura said as she got into an attacking position._

_"I don't need you to tell me, damn woman," Shouta gritted back._

_Sakura frowned, wanting to snap back but decided against it._

_There were five enemies in total. It seemed like they were rogue ninjas from Rain. Gathering chakra to her fist, she slammed it down on the earth in front of her. One of the unlucky Rain ninja fell into the cracks._

_'Good, one down 4 to go,' Sakura thought as she turned her body towards the remaining ninjas._

_From the corner of her eye, she watched as her brother performed a series of hand signs before a large mass of water erupted from his mouth and towards his enemy._

_Damn him and his affinity for water._

_The battle was not difficult. In fact, Sakura saw a very clear chance of winning. However, what she didn't expect was the last ninja's sneak attack from behind. She watched as the last ninja charged at Shouta with his katana out in front ready to strike. Her brain screaming at her to warn him, but she hesitated._

_"…SHO-"_

_"SHOUTA!" A new voice cut Sakura off._

_Her head snapped to her left, just in time to see Akiko charge at the remaining ninja but the damage was done._

_Sakura felt blood spray onto her face and vest. She watched as Shouta collapsed to the ground with a soft thud, blood slowly seeping out from the gaping wound in his back. The blood in her veins ran cold. Her brother was dead. She let her brother die when there might have been a chance that she could have prevented it. It was just that moment of hesitance where Sakura thought what it would be like if she wasn't treated like the outsider of her family._

_She knew from the age of three that her family didn't truly want her. They've always wanted a boy, and when they finally did, she felt herself slowly being wedged out from her family._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Akiko screamed at Sakura as she tried to stop the blood from flowing out._

_Sakura snapped out from her thoughts_

_'What the hell am I doing?' Sakura mused, 'I killed my own brother just so that I would have a chance of not being treated like an outsider.'_

_"HEAL HIM. YOU'RE A MEDIC, AREN'T YOU? DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE. HEAL HIM."_

_Sakura scanned the wound and shook her head. "I-I can't. He's already dead," Sakura whispered._

_"What do you mean? You've healed worse wounds then this. WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?" Angry tears flowed down Akiko's face, her tiny hands desperately trying to block any more blood from flowing out._

_Sakura knelt down to Akiko's level and placed her hands upon the girl's blood drenched ones._

_"When that last enemy struck him, he aimed to kill. The sword severed two of the major arteries to his heart."_

_Akiko's pulled her hands away from Sakura. Small shoulders trembled._

_"Akiko," Sakura began._

_"No, don't," she whispered, "Don't fucking touch me or talk to me. I saw you. You could have saved him. You saw the enemy. You could have stopped him, yet you just stood there. Shouta was right, you are a burden."_

_Sakura's eyes hardened. 'Burden.'_

_"How do you know me warning him could have saved him? What makes you so damn sure that if I warned him he would still be alive right now?" Sakura growled, getting angrier by the second. "By the time we noticed the enemy, he was already too close to Shouta. Even if I warned him, the only difference it would have made would be that he's stabbed in the front instead of from the back."_

_Akiko grabbed the front of Sakura's collar, who tried to pry her hands off. "Believe what you want, Haruno. But just remember he was your brother and you didn't even have the heart to warn him he was under attack."_

_Sakura's arms fell slack. Akiko was right. Even if there were no chance her brother would have made it out alive from the attack, at the time, a part of Sakura wanted Shouta to just disappear. If she had warned him, the sword maybe would have missed his vital arteries and he maybe would have still been alive._

_Tears trickled down Akiko's face._

_"You are a traitorous whore, you know that? So willing to sacrifice everything to save that Uchiha, yet not even willing to open your mouth and say 'watch out' to your own brother." Akiko dropped the collar of the pink haired medic in disgust._

_"He's my teammate, he was there for me during my times of need," Sakura managed to choke out._

_Akiko glared at Sakura. "AND SHOUTA WAS YOUR BROTHER. HE WAS YOUR GODDAMN FAMILY AND YOU KILLED HIM."_

_Sakura's knees felt weak._

_She just killed her own brother._

_And it was simply because she, for once, didn't want to be the outsider in her family._

**Present time-**

Sakura repositioned her medic pack. Slightly wincing as it pressed down on a small bruise located near the back of her shoulder blade. Damn stupid mission. Sure, it was easy enough. Get some medicinal herbs and report back to Konoha. But who would have thought a ninja of her caliber would trip on a rock and fall down a cliff.

Ok, so it wasn't so much of a cliff as to a steep hill.

Sakura sighed as her foot finally stepped inside her village. 'Finally home'

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A blur of orange and black tackled her. "We were so worried that something happened to you. I mean, this three-day mission took you a week. I thought you were attacked or something and that you were lying somewhere in the outskirts, bloodied and dying."

Ah, Naruto. Him and his dramatic and overly active imagination

"Sorry, finding the herbs took longer than I thought."

'Yeah, that and nursing my broken ankle from my oh-so-graceful tumble,' Sakura bitterly thought.

"Hn, glad you're back." Sakura peered over the blond's shoulder and stared dumbfounded at the brooding male behind the blond. Did he just show concern? Well, sure, he has become less of a jackass after the war, but still. Concern for her? "At least now the dobe will finally shut up."

Oh, now that's the Uchiha Sasuke we know.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, wanna go for ramen with us?" Naruto asked as he finally let go of the girl.

Sakura chuckled at the blond's eagerness. She had to admit, a week without Naruto's loud, obnoxious voice got her kinda lonely. Sakura inwardly scoffed. She never thought that she would actually miss the blond and his slightly annoying ways.

Hoisting the medic bag to her other shoulder, Sakura pinched Naruto's cheek. "After. Let me drop my bag off at home."

Naruto's grin widened. "Alright, see you at Ichiraku." With that said, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha and dragged him towards the direction of the ramen stand.

Sakura stared after her two teammates. A smile made its way up Sakura's face.

* * *

Sakura walked up the stony steps of her apartment. A small grimace made its way up Sakura's face. 'Wonder what the sight will be today.'

Digging into her pocket, Sakura pulled out a small copper key. Taking in a deep breath, she shoved it into the key hole and twisted. A small click could be heard in the empty hall. Taking the key out, she pushed open the oak door. The strong scent of alcohol wafted to her nose, wrinkling her nose she stepped in and quietly shut the door behind her.

The sight of broken bottles littered her hardwood floor coupled with a few half full bottles stationed on the dinner table.

'Damn, just how much did he drink?'

"Kaa-san, Tou-san?" Sakura called out, as she carefully stepped over the bottles.

"Are you home?" Sakura asked again as she peered into the kitchen.

Empty.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san?" This time a low mumble answered her.

Turning her direction towards the sound, Sakura made her way to the living room.

"I'm home from my mission," she said as she stepped into her living room.

"Oh, so you didn't die. Bummer," a low gruff voice answered the medic.

Sakura gave a small bitter laugh as she stared at her drunken father who was half sprawled on the couch. "Maybe next time."

Her father scoffed as he reached for the half drunken sake bottle on the counter beside him.

Turning her attention away from her drunken father, Sakura turned to her mother who was curled up on the other side of the couch and holding a picture of Shouta, mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Kaa-san, do you guys want food? I'm going to Ichiraku and I can bring home some." Sakura spoke softly as she knelt down in front of her mother.

"Shouta." A glassy look stared at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes pained. Reaching her hand out, she cupped her mother's trembling ones within hers. "No, Kaa-san, Shouta's gone. He's been gone for a year. It's me, Sakura."

Tears fell down the older woman's face. "I want my son back."

Sakura stiffened. "I'm sorry, but I'm still here. Your daughter."

Sakura felt her mother tense up. "You killed my son."

Her hands were smacked away.

"No, no Kaa-san you're not thinking correctly. I didn't kill Shouta. There was nothing I could have done." Sakura slightly panicked.

A glass bottle smashed against Sakura's shoulder, shattering upon impact. Wincing at the new pain, Sakura turned to her father. She almost took a step back at the cold glare in his eyes.

"Don't you dare lie to us, you worthless little bitch. We heard all about your little mission from Akiko-san."

Sakura sputtered. "W-What?"

Sakura's father sat up from the couch. "You thought you could hide it from us? The fact that during the mission, you couldn't even find it within yourself to warn your brother."

Sakura glared back. "Well, did Akiko-san tell you that even if I did warn him, it wouldn't have made any difference?"

Her father's glare hardened. "It doesn't matter, because it should have been you to die on that mission not your brother."

Even though his words were whispered, Sakura still heard them.

She wanted to believe that his words did not hurt, but they hurt more than she wants to admit.

"So, are you saying that if I was the one to die on that mission and Shouta was still alive, you guys would be fine?" Sakura's voice cracked. She was not going to cry.

"Yes." This time it was her mother who answered her. Sakura whipped her head back towards her mother.

"And I agree with her," her father piled on.

Sakura felt her knees weaken as she took a small step back. "But aren't I your daughter?" she whispered.

Her father stood up from the couch and went to help her mother up from her spot. "He was our son."

* * *

_A five-year-old girl with pink hair ran down the busy street of Konoha. Her face was covered in dirt and her hands were adorned with small cuts, but a smile was present._

_She made it. She got into the academy. She finally got a chance at becoming a super strong ninja who will marry Sasuke-kun. At this thought, a small blush crawled its way up her face._

_As she got closer to her home, her smile grew larger. Her parents would be so proud of her. Her hard work will finally pay off._

_"Okaa-san! Guess what! I got into the academy," Sakura called out to her mother who was with her three-year-old brother outside her building._

_Her mother ignored her. Sakura frowned. 'Maybe she didn't hear."_

_Sakura tried again, this time tugging on the sleeve of her mother. "I got into the academy."_

_An annoyed looked crossed her mother's eyes as she turned around. "Sakura, I don't have time for your constant needs."_

_Sakura felt her mother yank her arm out of her grip. Tears welled up in her large emerald eyes. "But… but I got in. I thought you would be proud."_

_Picking up her brother, her mother turned to face Sakura. "Sakura! Your father and I both agree that you need to be less selfish. For once in your life, stop thinking just about yourself. Learn from your brother."_

_Shouta stuck his tongue out at Sakura._

_Droplets of tears streamed down her face._

* * *

Her brother was always the apple of their eye, and Sakura knew that. But she was not going to let their words affect her. She was their daughter too, and she was willing to do anything to make her parents give her the same attention and love they gave to her brother. This determination gave her hope. The ability to move on from their cruel words.

**So that's the first chapter to this new fanfic. What you guys think?**

**Any who please read and review!**


	2. Settling in

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

**So heres chapter two...**

* * *

**_'It should have been you to die on that mission not your brother'_**

**_'It should have been you to die'_**

Sakura frown deepened, as much as she hates to admit it their words hurt. Sure she knew her parents never shown the same kind of love towards her as they did to her brother, but never did she think they would say something like that.

But this was Sakura. She was a kunoichi, she doesn't give up easy. Hell, Naruto and her tried for 4 years to get the stubborn Uchiha home, and this was no different.

Sakura was determined, no matter what harsh words they may throw at her, she was not going to give up, she was their daughter and she will get them to accept her.

This determination gave her hope.

It was this glimmer of hope that one day her parents would love her the same way they loved Shouta, that gave her the reason to smile.

Picking up her speed Sakura approached the tiny ramen stand. As she got closer she heard her two teammates bickering. A small smile made its way up her face. _'Somethings never change do they'_

* * *

"Dobe, that's disgusting"

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Sakura saw tiny strands of noodles fly out from the blond's mouth.

BAM

"OW, what the hell was that for teme?!" The blond exclaimed clutching the back of his newly bruised head.

"Che"

* * *

"Hey guys." Sakura said, as she pushed aside the drapes of ichiraku, and took a seat beside Naruto. "A miso ramen and glass of water, please."

The old man behind the counter gave the medic a small nod, and turned to prepare her meal.

"So, Sakura-chan how was your mission?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen.

"It was...good? I guess."

Raising the bowl to his lips he chugged down the rest of the contains in it, and placed his chopsticks on top of the bowl. "Sakura-chan" Naruto said in the most serious tone he could muster. "Come on details please." His voice soon turned whiny

Well, that didn't last very long

"Sakura-chan, you're the only that gets to go on solo missions. I mean teme here is still on semi probation, and god knows why Tsunade doesn't trust me"

Sakura gave the blond an incredulous look. Was he serious? Sure, the blond was strong and definitely someone who you can trust in a battle, but off the battlefield he was about as trustworthy as the Uchiha.

"Hn, dobe. In case you forgot, but you set the hokage office on fire just last month."

Turning on his chair Naruto faced the sole Uchiha. He gave him a glare before it turned into a grin. "You gotta admit Baa-chan's face was priceless."

Sasuke smirked. Even though the dobe was the dobe he still had his moments.

* * *

_Few months ago_

_A mischievous blond perched upon the hokage monument, a grin plastered as his whiskered face. He carefully took out several fire crackers, and small rockets._

_"What are you doing dobe?" A new voice interrupted the blond_

_Naruto turned, his grin grew larger. "Oi, teme you gotta watch this."_

_Sasuke gave the blond a deadpan look. He briefly glanced at the match in the blond's hand and the lit fireworks before him._

_Well this would be interesting._

_Covering his ears, Naruto took a step back. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME."_

_Loud bangs resounded above the mountain._

_But as we all know, according to murphy's law. What can go wrong, will go wrong._

_One of the tiny rockets, flew off course and headed straight to the window of the Hokages' office._

_Sasuke turned to the blond who had just turned deathly pale._

_"Oh shit." Naruto whispered._

_A loud bang could be heard from the office, and an angry blond hokage appeared at the broken window of her office. Her honey colored eyes narrowed at the sight of the kyuubi container._

_"Tsunade-sama, your plant. Oh my, fire, Fire, FIRE!" A nervous voice rang out. Probably Shizune._

_The busty hokage turned her attention from Naruto, and at the growing fire in her office._

_"shit, SHIT, TEME RUN, RUN" Naruto screamed as he grabbed the Uchiha's collar and dragged him off the monument._

_"UZUMAKI! UCHIHA!"_

_To make a long story short, that night an ANBU grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and threw them in jail. They stayed there for 3 nights._

* * *

"And that is why you are considered untrustworthy by the hokage." Sakura concluded, as she broke the bamboo chopstick, and dug into her steaming noodles.

Naruto pouted.

It was a mistake, he didn't mean to set the place on fire.

Goddamn it, it was one mistake, well maybe a couple mistakes, but hey he was the hero that saved konoha during the Pein invasion, and during the shinobi war. Can't Baa-chan just over look this simple mistake?

Naruto continued to pout into his empty ramen bowl.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The dark haired male turned his attention to his pink haired teammate. He had to admit it took him quite a while after he returned to konoha to get used to the fact that she no longer called him -kun.

"Hn"

Placing down her chopsticks, Sakura turned her attention to the Uchiha.

"Have you made up your mind about which team you want to be officially signed up with ?"

Ever since Sasuke returned to Konoha, team hebi was with him. They were in the same jail cell for a few months, before Sasuke was released and placed on probation under team 7s watch. Naruto being the knucklehead easily accepted Sasuke back into the team. To him, Sasuke was always a part of team 7. Team hebi was simply just a group Sasuke picked up to help him on his quest for revenge. They were nothing more than strays, but team 7 was and will always be Sasuke's true team.

However, this was not the case for Sakura. She always had her doubts. Sasuke may have been a part of team 7 during their genin years, but when he left, team hebi became his team. Sure enough team 7 was their for Sasuke during his childhood but team hebi supported Sasuke during his trip to find Itachi. they were the ones that located Itachi, they were the ones that fought along side him, while team 7 was the annoying bunch that kept getting in the way of his goals.

So during these past 1 and a half years Sasuke was with team 7, Sakura had always been subconsciously preparing herself for the day team Hebi would be free, and Sasuke making the decision of which team he wants to be associated with. It was only logical that Sasuke would pick team hebi. I mean that was the team he choose to help him on his goal, while team 7 was nothing but the annoyance that was assigned.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan, teme is obviously going to pick team 7" Naruto said as he started to wolf down on Sakura's half eaten ramen.

Sakura gave Naruto a pointed stare.

"So have you?" Sakura asked again, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hn, Team 7"

Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why? I mean you picked team hebi and they did help with your goal."

Sasuke stared at the pink haired medic. Was there a hint of doubt in her eyes?

"Hn, the dobe grows on you after a while." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Not like he was ever going to admit that he was grateful for Naruto and Sakura for not giving up on him after everything he has done to them.

After the final fight between Naruto and him, and Naruto had actually beaten him. Not that he's ever going to admit it out loud to the dobe. Sasuke was fully prepared for Naruto and Sakura to throw him under the bus for everything he had committed. However, he never expected them to be so welcoming.

* * *

_Two years ago, after the war_

_Kunai's laid scattered along the battle field. In the midst of the dust and rubble laid a raven hair man. His katana forgotten by his side, panting harshly he glared at the blond crouched above him._

_"I win" A grin was present on the blond._

_Staggering a bit, Naruto pushed himself up. Smirking down at the Uchiha, he offered his hand._

_Sasuke glared wavered._

_"Hn" Reaching up he allowed Naruto to pull him up. "You were just lucky, dobe."_

_Naruto looked affronted, but was nonetheless smiling. "Guess I'll take the seat of Hokage, teme."_

_Sasuke smirked. "Like I actually want that idiotic job."_

_"HEY!" Naruto gave a mocking glare._

_"YOU IDIOTS!" A furious kunoichi screeched as she stomped out to the field._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the approaching figure._

_"Oh shit" Sasuke heard the blond mutter "Sakura-chan's going to kill us"_

_True to his words, a furious pink head emerged from the rubble. Her eyes filled with fury, as she made a bee line towards them_

_BAM_

_Sakura knocked her two teammates heads together. "YOU IDIOTIC SONS OF BITCHES, do you know how worried I was?" Her voice softened, as tears filled her eyes. "I thought you were going to kill each other."_

_Naruto smiled "You know I would never kill teme, and teme will never be able to kill me, I'm stronger than him"_

_Sasuke smacked the blond over the head. "Idiot."_

_Sakura laughed it was nice to see Sasuke and Naruto bicker with each other again. "Sit down so I can heal you two idiots"_

_Without complaining, Naruto plopped down dragging Sasuke down with him. Which resulted in a glare from the Uchiha._

_Seeing how Sasuke had more sever wounds Sakura focused her attention on the Uchiha first._

_"Sasuke." Naruto turned to the Uchiha, which a serious look. "I promise you, once we're back in Konoha, Baa-chan will help you get justice for your clan."_

_Sasuke remained silent. He highly doubted Tsunade would do anything, I mean we're talking about the elders here. If he wanted closure he'd have to wait till the dobe was hokage._

_Sakura snickered, "Sasuke-kun, Naruto's right about this. I think Tsunade-sama hates the elders just as much as you do, and you don't have to worry about punishment."_

_Sasuke gave her a questioning stare._

_Sakura continued as she healed a particularly deep cut on Sasuke's arm. "I am the Hokage's apprentice, so I can be very persuasive, and knowing Naruto he'll annoy her till she caves in and sets you free."_

_"Hn" He still had doubts_

_Two days later…_

_True to Naruto and Sakura's word. He did get closure. Immediately upon arrival, Tsunade had gathered all the evidence from the old Uchiha scrolls, and the Sandaime's mission scroll regarding the Itachi affair. With these newly found evidence she tried the elders with treason again Konoha, and the massacre of a prominent clan. Two charges that's punishable by death._

_After the elders had been 'disposed' of, the punishment placed upon Sasuke was solely determined by the Hokage. Again, true to Sakura's words, the Hokage was heavily influenced by the dobe and Sakura. Thus he managed to scrap by with just 6 months in jail. A year without any missions, and then C and D ranks monitored by a member of team 7._

_He was shocked by how easily they forgave him._

_How willing they were to give him another chance._

_If he was any other man he would have smiled._

* * *

Sasuke still remember the day after Tsunade got rid of the elders, she called him into her office muttering something about finally getting rid of the old coots, and changing the political structure of this damn nation.

It's safe to say that he gained some respect for this Hokage.

"AHA, I'm awesome like that." Naruto shouted as he finished Sakura's food. "I grow on everyone"

Sasuke gave Naruto an unamused grunt

Sakura finally gave a genuine smile, before turning to the blond shinobi who was happily drinking the last bit of the soup.

"By the way, that was my ramen you finished." She glared at the blond

Naruto ran behind Sasuke.

Sakura was quite shocked by how fast the blond moved. 'I don't think I've ever seen him move that quickly before.'

"sorry."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please review!**


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto

Chapter 3

**THANK YOU USURATONKACHIXX AND LEEBEE14 THE REVIEWS! I glad you like the story so here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Sakura continued to glower at the blond.

"I'll buy you some odangos?" Naruto tried to bride his way out from being murder by the medic.

Sakura pulled the blond out from behind the Uchiha by his orange jumper. "You better, Uzumaki, and you're paying for my meal."

Naruto quickly nodded, as he grabbed his green frog wallet and pulled out a crumpled bill and slammed it on the counter, before offering a nervous laugh.

"Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes, before placing his payment on the counter

"Says the traitor" A new voice cut in

Team 7 turned towards the new voice. Sasuke's eyes hardened. His hands clenched the kusanagi that sat on his hip. Naruto cerulean eyes turned cold. No one calls his best friend/rival a traitor, and Sakura felt her insides turn cold when she saw who this voice belonged to.

There stood in front of team 7, a petit blond with icy blue eyes. A sneer plastered on her face.

**_'You are a burden'_**

**_'Traitorous whore'_**

**_'Willing to sacrifice everything to save that Uchiha'_**

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges. A traitor, an idiot, and a whore." The blond smirked as she placed her hands on her hip

Sasuke's knuckles were turning white by this point. And Naruto was ready to pounce on the girl.

"Apologize to Sakura" Sasuke gritted.

_'eh?'_ Sakura turned to the Uchiha. Was he defending her honor? Wait a second, why was he defending her. Is he sick or something?

"YEAH, APOLOGIZE TO SAKURA-CHAN." Naruto growled, preparing himself to hit the girl.

"For what? Telling the truth." The blond girl challenged. "After all this pathetic whore bend over backwards to save the traitor over there."

"It's something called camaraderie." Sasuke snarled

The blond laughed. "Wow! Traitor over here actually knows what camaraderie is?"

Naruto's eyes turned red. Screw the golden rule, he was going to pummel this bitch.

Sakura's brows furrowed. She could stand the insults hurled at her but at her boys? NO!

Placing a hand on both Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders, Sakura positioned herself between her teammates and the blond. "What do you want Akiko?" Her voice was clipped.

"Came here to tell traitor to pick up his little team"

Sakura glared. "You delivered your message, you can go now."

"Why? So you can return to screwing the Traitor and the Idiot." Akiko sneered.

Sakura felt her teammates tense up.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Naruto growled.

"Naruto" Sakura pleaded. "Let me handle this."

The blond slightly relaxed, but still furious.

Turning to face Akiko, a glare hardened across Sakura's eyes. "Insult Naruto or Sasuke again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." She bared her teeth.

Akiko laughed, she mockingly raised her hands in defense, but before turning around to leave she leaned toward Sakura and whispered just low enough for her to hear. "Too bad you don't have another brother to kill."

Sakura's whole body tensed up. Regret immediately welled up inside of her.

**_'Shouta was your brother, and you killed him'_**

**_'It should of been you to die on that mission not your brother'_**

Her arms fell slack by her sides. She turned around to face her teammates, bangs covering her eyes. "Let's go pick up, team hebi"

Without waiting for them to respond she grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's wrist, and dragged them away from the smirking blond kunoichi.

Sasuke loosened his grip on his kusanagi, and grunted as he followed after the medic.

Naruto was still fuming. "Sakura-chan let me at the bitch, I'm going to kill her."

Ignored the blond, she continued to drag her teammates to the Konoha interrogation building.

* * *

"Who was she." Sasuke asked as they approached the grey interrogation building.

Without turning around, Sakura answered. "Tsumura Akiko, Jounin. Went on a mission with her, and I guess she's still pissed at me from that previous mission."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto finally calmed down

"What" Sakura continued to drag them toward the building

"Why didn't you do anything." Sakura stopped walking. "I mean I've seen you punch people for far less. I mean just last week when that drunkard call you a bitch, you punched him through a wall."

Sakura dropped her hold on Naruto and Sasuke. Her shoulders tensed

Why didn't she punch her.

It made absolute sense for her to cave Akiko's face in. Not only did she insult her, she insulted her team. It wasn't like she was scared of Akiko, after all she was her superior.

So why didn't she punch her?

Was it because somewhere deep down she agreed with Akiko, that he was the traitor who had the guts to killed her own brother, but not the guts to kill Sasuke?

"I wanted to be the mature one out of the three of us." Sakura forced a smile at her teammates. "Now lets go."

_'Liar. Your just to scared to admit that Akiko had some truth to her.'_ A small nagging voice whispered in the back of Sakura's head.

_'Shut up. SHUT UP. I did not kill my own brother… I refuse to believe that, there was no way that I could have saved him anyways…'_

_'Maybe you couldn't have saved him, but you were glad when you saw the knife enter him weren't you? Just admit it, you may not have directly killed him but you still murdered Shouta.'_ That nagging voice whispered again.

_'N-no. I didn't...I didn't'...I didn't?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura belief in herself, that there was absolutely nothing she could have done was crumbling.

Bit by bit

* * *

The team silently made their way down the winding halls of the interrogation building. No one said a word. Surprisingly not even the energetic blond. The scent of mold assaulted their noses. Rattling of chains could be heard.

They turned another corner.

"God, Sakura-chan how do people stand it down here." Naruto finally broke the silence.

Sakura turned to the blond with a brow raised. "This is a holding place for criminals, what did you expect? Sunshine and lollipops?"

Naruto gave a sheepish look. "Well no, but at least better conditions than this. I mean it's dark and smells funky." As if to emphasize his point Naruto pinched his nose, and made a face of disgust.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the level of maturity Naruto was currently displaying. It seemed like he completely forgotten the incident with Akiko.

From her peripheral view, Sakura glanced at the Uchiha. He looked upset. His brows furrowed above his obsidian orbs. Tense was one word to describe the Uchiha.

"Excited to see your team Sasuke?" Sakura piped up wanting to lighten up the raven haired male.

Shifting his eyes to the medic's direction, he grunted. His frown deepened.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad." Sakura continued. A smile made it's way up her face when she saw the disbelieving look the male casted her.

"Haruno-san." A voice called out to the medic.

Sakura turned her attention from the brooding male, and greeted the guard they were approaching.

The male shinobi, dressed in the chunnin garb bowed to team 7 as they stood before him.

Turning around he grabbed the file from the plastic holder beside the iron door, and handed it to Sakura.

Giving the shinobi a small nod of thanks, Sakura flipped through the pages of the file.

_Uzumaki Karin, Genin_

_Hozuki Suigetsu, Genin_

_Juugo, Genin_

Sakura messily scrawled down on the last page of the file, before signing her name, thereby officially releasing the 3 ninjas.

"Open the door please." Sakura motioned to the guard.

Giving the medic a nod, he lifted the keychain that dangled from his hip, and grasped the small silver key before slipping it into the keyhole. A dull click was heard, and the iron door was opened.

"SASUKE-KUN" A loud screech blazed pass Sakura, as a red head speed out of the cell and latched herself onto the Uchiha's arm.

"Pfft, not even 5 second and you're already clobbering Sasuke" An amused voice drawled out, as its owner calmly emerged from the dark cell. He was followed by a much larger male.

As soon as the 3 newly free ninja emerged from the cell, the guard slammed the door behind them. Bowing once again to Sakura, he made his leave.

"SHUT UP, SHARK FACE" Another screech from the red head.

Naruto gave a small groan. Kami-sama must truly hate him, if he made Karin related to him.

"Will you shut up, you're the only one making all the noise." Naruto muttered under his breath

To bad the red head heard.

"EXCUSE ME? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

Naruto gave a glare at the red head. "I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE, SO SHUT UP."

"HAH, LIKE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU WILL EVER BE HOKAGE! IF ANYONE'S GOING TO BE HOKAGE IT'S MY SASUKE-KUN"

"HOW DARE YOU, I CAN BEAT YOUR PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN'S ASS ANYDAY, SO OBVIOUSLY I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE"

Great now there's two idiots shouting in a cramped hall, that echoes.

"LIKE YOU CAN BEAT SASU-"

"Karin." Sasuke's cold voice cut her off, "quiet."

Karin immediately became silent, but snuggled up even closer to the Uchiha.

Sakura saw this small movement, and felt slightly annoyed before she quashed it down.

Sasuke felt the red head press her breasts against his arm. Annoyance surged through him. Roughly yanking his arm free from her iron grasp, he gave her a heated glare.

Sakura almost wanted to laugh at the priceless look on the red head's face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, REJECTED" Naruto shouted, as he clutched his stomach in laughter, while pointing at the fuming red head with his other hand. Suigetsu soon joined in.

SMACK

Sakura hand collided with the back of both Naruto and Suigetsu's head. Two ow's soon followed.

Glaring at Naruto, Sakura hissed. "Stop yelling!" Naruto shrank back in fear, before uttering a meek, 'Hai'

"And you, stop trying to piss Karin off." Sakura gave a pointed glare at the water ninja.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman." Suigetsu gave Sakura a seductive smile.

"OI, HOW dare you flirt with my Sakura-chan." Naruto finished his sentence in a harsh whisper once he caught sight of the glare Sakura gave him.

Suigetsu smirked, "What are you going to do about it?" He made the motion to drape his arm around Sakura but decided against it when he caught sight of the glare Sasuke gave in his direction.

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's in a moment of confusion

_'Was he glaring at Suigetsu?'_

Seeing Sakura's stare, Sasuke turn his head to the side and grunted.

_'Wha..what the hell was that?'_ Sakura's eyes further narrowed in confusion.

"So are we free now?" A calm voice cut into Sakura's train of thought. Snapping her head towards the man who just spoke, she found herself staring at a broad chest, slowing lifting her head up her eyes slowly made it's way up the male's chest, then neck and eventually face.

Damn he was huge. Seriously just how big was he? Like 6'7? And here she thought Sasuke and Naruto were tall.

"Juugo, I persume?" The man gave her a nod

"Yes, you are free, however your ninja status has been revoked to genin." Sakura said as she flickered her gaze briefly at the 3 non konoha ninjas.

"WHAT?!" Karin screeched...again.

Sakura frowned, as she winced at the other girl's loudness.

"As ordered by Tsunade-Sama you three are to start anew in this village, and that means starting from the bottom, be thankful you don't have to start from the academy level."

Karin huffed. Life was so unfair.

"I get four-eyes given the rank of genin, but me and Juugo here actually have skills." Suigetsu said as he got closer to Sakura.

Before Sakura could reply, she felt herself being pulled sideways into a hard chest.

"Back off shark teeth" Naruto growled as he wrapped his arm protectively around the medic.

"ARGH, SUIGETSU I-"

"Karin!" Sasuke almost growled, he was getting seriously tired of her voice.

Sakura glanced at the frustrated Uchiha, the smug looking Suigetsu, the fuming but finally silent Karin, and the defensive Naruto. She let out an audible sigh. This was probably going to be a long night.

"What I was only speaking the truth." Suigetsu added fuel to the fire

Karin's red eyes narrowed dangerously as she prepared herself to attack him

Sakura closed her eyes. Correction, this was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

After much shouting, and glares (mostly from Sasuke), team 7 and Hebi finally arrived outside Tsunade's office.

"Stop shoving me Shark face." Karin hissed, as suigetsu shoved her again towards the oak door of the Hokage office.

"Make me." Suigetsu gave her another smirk.

"Knock it off the both of you" Naruto snapped. An annoyed look ever so present on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke both shared a surprised looked (Well more so Sakura, Sasuke merely raised a brow). Who knew Naruto would actually get annoyed. Pushing the two glowering ninja's aside, Naruto open the door without knocking and walked in

"BAA-CHAN, TEME'S FAKE TEAM'S HERE." Naruto shouted once inside the office.

"EXCUSE ME, WE'RE SASUKE-KUN'S REAL TEAM" Karin raised her voice once again as she stormed after the blond.

Knowing fully well another fight was going to break out, Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him her best pleading look.

"What?" Sasuke gave her a blank stare.

"Please make them shut up, or at least Karin." Sasuke noted the tiredness in Sakura's voice.

"Hn" Sasuke turned and walked into the office as well.

"HA, REAL TEAM MY ASS, TEAM 7 IS-"

"Shut the fuck up both of you." Sasuke growled, as his eyes flashed dangerously between the dobe and Karin.

Karin immediately shut her mouth, while Naruto gave Sasuke a glare back, but nonetheless also silenced.

Nudging Juugo and Suigetsu into the large office, Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' to the Uchiha who merely shrugged. Gently shutting the door behind her, Sakura walked up to the Hokage's desk, and place the manila folder in front of the busty Hokage.

Opening the folder, the older woman quickly scanned it, before taking out a large seal and stamped the document.

After she neatly stacked the folder in the growing pile next to her she finally turning her attention to the group of shinobi's in front of her. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Naruto and Karin.

"Raise your voiced like that again in my office, and I'll personally throw you both off the building."

Karin huffed angrily.

Naruto mumbled something unintelligent under his breath.

"Now, have you decided which team you want to be permanently associated with, Uchiha?" Tsunade turned to focus her attention on the raven haired male.

"Obviously Hebi." Karin muttered under her breath.

"Team 7" Sasuke answered in a gruff voice.

"WHAT?! HOW -" Karin was cut off by a menacing glare from the Hokage

"What did I say about yelling in my office?" Tsunade grounded out in a low voice.

"Yeah karin, shut up" Suigetsu muttered.

The red head gave the nastiest glare she could muster at the water ninja.

"Hm, Team 7. Good choice." Tsunade spoke as she grabbed the team roster file from Shizune and opened it.

Dipping her brush in ink, she re added Sasuke's name under Team 7, and registered team Hebi. After she was finished, she closed the file and handed it back to Shizune.

"Now, just a few house keeping rules before I kick you out." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her. "Team Hebi from today onward you are known as Team 13, a Jounin will be assigned to your squad, and help you prepare for the upcoming Chunnin exam."

A string of curses escaped Karin's mouth, as she glared at the wooden floor.

Ignoring the red head's commentary, Tsunade continued. "Uchiha, as you know Yamato and Sai are also part of Team 7, and you are to treat them as such. Also I am formally ending your probation, but any funny business from you and you'll find yourself back on probation, understood."

"Hn"

"Understood?" Tsunade tried again, this time with a glare present.

Sasuke glared back. "HN"

Sakura gently elbowed the stoic Uchiha beside her. Sasuke turned and glared at the kunoichi beside him. "She wants a real word answer." Sakura whispered, ignoring the glare from the red head who witnessed the whole scene.

The Hokage continued to glower at the Uchiha.

"I understand" Sasuke gritted out.

"Good, now get out." Tsunade waved her hand dismissively at the group before her.

* * *

As they exited the office, Naruto could barely contain his excitement.

"Why did you pick team 7, Sasuke-kun" Karin asked as soon as they stood outside the office.

Sasuke choose to ignore her.

"ALRIGHT, SAKURA-CHAN, TEME LETS GO CELEBRATE." Naruto shouted as she draped his arms around Sakura and Sasuke.

"Anywhere but Ichiraku" Sakura laughed at the small pout on Naruto's face.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

"Alright lets go" Naruto half yelled as he dragged his two teammates behind him.

"Sasuke-kun" Karin called after the male, only to be stopped by Suigetsu.

She turned and glared at the water ninja for stopping her. "What?" She seethed.

"Let him go, he's with his team now." Suigetsu shrugged

Karin's eyes narrowed further, "We're his team"

Suigetsu pulled the girl to face him, "We're the group he gathered to help him track down Itachi, to him we're nothing more than tools."

Pulling her arm out from his grasp, Karin hissed "but we're still his team"

"We may be a team to Sasuke, but team 7 is his home." Juugo softly spoke, a pleased look present in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you so happy about" Karin growled.

Juugo stared at the direction team 7 went and a smile appeared on his face. "Sasuke finally found his home"

Suigetsu smirked

"How the hell can you two be so happy." Karin grumbled

"Because unlike you we're not a selfish bitch" Suigetsu responded.

A loud smack was heard in the empty hall of the Hokage tower

* * *

The moon hung just above the horizon, casting a glowing light across Konoha. Emerald orbs shone with happiness, as it watched the two bickering males in front of her.

It's been a while since her brother's death that Sakura felt this content.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan you coming?"

Sakura stared at the waving blond, who was smiling like a maniac, and his dark haired companion who had a smirk present.

"Hai, Hai, Coming." Sakura called back, as she ran towards her team.

"Ne, Sasuke?" A small smile present on the medic's face

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted without looking at her.

"Okaerinasai"

"Aa." The stoic expression on Sasuke's face softened.

Sakura's smile grew larger. He was finally home. Team 7 was finally together.

Everything was_ almost_ perfect.

* * *

**Finished another chapter! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. They inspire me and make me very happy :D**

**Five reviews and I'll post the next chapter? **

**I'm sorry i'm a review whore...**


	4. Delusions

Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish hard enough I can own Naruto

Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I so glad you guy's like this story! I don't know how many of you guys watch shingeki no kyojin, but for the two reviewers who goes by the name of Eren jaeger and Rivaille heichou. I ship you guys together so hard :D**

* * *

Sakura carefully opened her front door and was immediately greeted by darkness.

_'Guess they turned it.'_

Taking off her sandals, she silently tip toed to up to her room. However before she got to the stairs she felt something crack under her foot.

Bending down she cautiously picked up what felt like a photo frame.

Curious, Sakura quickly walked up the stairs and quietly closed the door behind her. Flipping on her light switch, she let her eyes adjust to the sudden ray of light. Walking to her bed, Sakura plopped down and flipped over the photo.

What she saw almost made her heart stop.

It was a family photo. To be exact it was her family photo.

She remember taking it just before Shouta and her went off to the battle field. Sakura internally scoffed, as she thought back on how worried her parents were about their baby son going off to war. While they seemed- no not seemed- they were basically trying to get her out of the house

_2 years ago, just before the war_

_"Oh Shouta, you have to promise me that you'll be safe." The older red haired woman sobbed as she clutched on to her son._

_"Don't try to be a hero, leave that idiotic heroic stuff to the kyuubi vessel." This time it was the older male with light brown hair that spoke, as he patted Shouta across the back._

_Shouta ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. "Kaa-san, Tou-san I'm a shinobi, I can't just run away from a fight."_

_"Sweetie, we know that but we just don't want you to do anything stupid and get yourself killed."_

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san, we have to go." Sakura finally spoke as she readjusted her medic pack, slightly annoyed at her father's comment on Naruto_

_Two sets of glares were directed in her way._

_"Then leave." A curt response came from her mother, before she focused her attention back to Shouta._

_Sakura frowned. Wasn't she also their kid? Aren't they going to worry about her too?_

_"Sakura." This time it was it father that spoke_

_'Are they going to show her some concern too?'_

_"When you're on the battlefield, I don't care if your comrades are dying in front of you or if their are enemies, if your brother is in any kind of harm, I want you to drop everything and go protect him." Her father continued_

_'Guess not'_

_"Don't worry Tou-san, I'll be fine on my own. I mean Sakura nee-chan is not even talented enough to make it to the front lines." A smug look ever so present on Shouta's as he walked past Sakura._

_Sakura held back a growl. That son of a bitch. Is he stupid? She's a fucking medic, there's no way she'll be in the front line. If she goes down, so does any chance of the allies winning._

_"You coming team 7's forever burden?' Shouto sneered_

_Sakura's eyes hardened. He knew how she felt about being called 'weak' or 'burden.' Way to aim below the belt._

_Muttering a string of curses she trudged bitterly after him. Glaring at his back. 'I hope you fall a cliff, Jackass.'_

Sakura stared at the photo. A smiling boy surrounded by his parents smiled back at her, while beside them was her. A forever smiling 17 year old.

But there was something altered on this photo.

Oh, that's right, her face was cross out. That's right, her fucking face was crossed out.

The crossing out of faces was something kids do as some sort of childish act of revenge act. But to have your own parents to that to your face, it really stung.

It _fucking_ hurt

She knew from the day of her brother's birth, her parents loved him more, and cared for him more. She wasn't stupid, she knew she was being slowly outcasted from her own family.

But she was Haruno Sakura. The cry-baby, the girl obsessed with Sasuke, the girl that will always find a way to pick herself up, and most importantly the girl who doesn't give up.

Any other sane person would definitely be packed and out of a house like this in less than a minute, but not her, she had believed that one day her parents will love her the same way they had for her brother. Call her delusional or what not, but she really had believed that it could happen.

.

.

.

But maybe...just maybe somewhere deep down, she knew she was kidding herself.

* * *

Sakura continued to stare at the photo in front of her.

This was probably one of the cruelest things they've done to her.

During this whole year since her brother's death since Akiko told her parents every detail of their mission to her parents and the Hokage. Her parent outcasted her even more. Every time she would try to tell them that there was nothing she could have done to save Shouta, they would throw a hurtful comments towards her. Whether it be she was a lying bitch, traitorous whore, a pathetic weakling who didn't have the medical skills to save her own brother, the one that should have died or any other colorful phrases, Sakura could handle them. Sure it hurt, and it broke her heart bit by bit each time, but she could always think past it, because she had her delusions about them eventually forgiving her.

She was honestly quite surprised when Tsunade didn't blame her. After Akiko had told her the details, Tsunade gave Akiko a stern look and told her that judging from the evidence presented, even if Sakura had warned him, he would have still died. The distance between the enemy and Haruno Shouta was just too close.

Ever since that day, Sakura had clung on to those words by Tsunade's like a life boat.

Every time Akiko or her parents would slam her down and blame her, she would always repeat Tsunade's words like a mantra and it helped her get over those harsh words. However, recently she's been feeling that her grasp on her 'life boat' was slipping.

Sakura felt a single tear drop slide down her face as she continuously stared at the white scratches on the face of the pink hair medic in the photo.

_'Tsunade said, it wasn't my fault. He would have died either way, with or without warning.' Sakura repeated this line in her head, her lips silently mouthing the words._

However, with ever repetition she became less and less convinced, and more tears fell.

* * *

By morning, the harsh ray of sunlight shone through the crack between her curtains. Groaning, Sakura rolled over, trying to block the light. Just as she finally got comfortable again, the sound of street venders putting up their stands grew louder. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sakura pulled her covers over her head. Damn it today was suppose to be her day off. No training. No hospital.

Letting out a frustrated shout, Sakura sat up. Swinging her legs off her bed, she stared groggily at the full length mirror that stood in the corner of her room.

A petit pink hair medic stared back. Her hair completely disheveled, her face pale and kinda pasty looking, and foggy green eyes dull and lifeless.

Sakura sighed...again. Well, isn't she just the sight you want to wake up to.

Trudging her way to her closet Sakura picked out the cleanest looking outfit. Giving her eyes another rub, Sakura walked out of her bedroom and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Maybe that'll make her look less like the loch ness monster and more of a decent human being.

* * *

A small sigh of pure bliss escaped the rosette's lips, as small droplets of warm water dripped down her back.

Running her fingers through her now silky locks, Sakura sighed again. She could just feel the tension in her shoulders loosen.

Closing her eyes Sakura imagined herself melting and becoming one with the tiny droplets of water. She could just stay in here forever.

"SAKURA, STOP WASTING WATER." A loud female voice rang throughout the house.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, a brief moment of annoyance flashed before them, before she immediately stepped out from the tub. Sakura turned off the water as she exited and grabbed a towel to wrap around her.

Wiping the condensation off her bathroom mirror, Sakura stared at her reflection.

Well, at least she look presentable now.

Wrapping the towel tighter around her, she opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"You never change do you? Always thinking about yourself, even as a kid it was always about you." The older woman in front of Sakura snorted.

Sakura's eye's wrinkled in confusion. "Excuse me? Did I do something wrong, Kaa-san?"

The older woman had a look of disgust present on her face. "Your ingenious plan to shower at 7:30am woke the rest of us up, and then you decide to selfishly take that excruciatingly long shower which further prevented your father and my resting time."

A frown manifested itself on her face. "Kaa-san, with all due respect, I'm well aware that you and father was resting, that's why I was in the shower for barely 10 minutes, before you called me out."

"Sakura the non selfish thing to do was to not take that shower till we were all awake. But, hey I guess as Akiko-san said, you're only not selfish around that traitor, Uchiha." The older woman's tone dropped to a fierce whisper.

Giving the medic another derisive look before heading down the stairs.

Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs. Her mother was nit picking, trying to pick fights around the most useless matters, something she's been doing quite frequently now.

"I'm not selfish... I'm not" She whispered.

_'Are you sure about that? Remember how selfishly you used Naruto to get Sasuke back?'_ That familiar nagging voice whispered inside Sakura.

"Naruto also wanted to save Sasuke" Sakura muttered. "I'm not selfish."

_'That poor sweet boy who would walk through fire for you, and you just took those actions for granted.'_ That voice whispered again.

This time she choose to ignore it.

* * *

Changing into her shinobi garment, Sakura walked downstairs. She winced at the sight of her father who was already sucking down a second bottle of beer.

Wasn't it like 8 in the morning right now?

"Tou-san?"

A grunt answered her

"I don't think you should drink so much, it's not healthy for your liver."

Her father snorted. "Bring back my son and I'll stop drinking."

"Like she has the ability to do so." A condescending sneer came from the kitchen.

Her father gave a hollow laugh. "She'll never be as outstanding as our son, talented in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and has an affinity. So lets not add unattainable goals to her already failed ninja career."

More laughter rang out

Sakura felt tears rush up to her eyes and whispered. "I've surpassed the Hokage in strength and healing abilities."

Why was she even saying that. It's not like they cares.

Sakura watched as her father down another bottle, before he turned to speak to her. "Sakura, that accomplishment would be more of an accomplishment if you were the only one. But seeing how both your teammates and possibly half the Anbu squad is already stronger than her, your so called 'achievement' isn't anything special."

_'Isn't anything special'_

Why did that phrase ring so familiar to Sakura.

_'You're a burden Sakura, you're worse than Naruto'_

An image of a twelve year old smirking Sasuke popped into her head.

She frowned. That's why that phrase was so familiar.

_'I love you more than anything. If you stay I promise to make everyday filled with laughter. If you leave, please take me with you.'_

Sakura bit her bottom lip. That night when she told him that and begged him to take her with him, he didn't.

It was because she was weak.

Instead he asked Karin to help him.

Karin was special. She can track chakra better than most ninja dogs. She was the special person that Sasuke needed for his team.

But what was Sakura?

The answer: she wasn't anything special.

"I worked so hard these past 6 years, I've gotten stronger." Sakura whimpered. More tears gathering in her eyes, but she held them back from falling.

Why was she even saying these things? Who did she even want to persuade? She already knew deep down her parents aren't going to suddenly agree with her.

So who was she trying so persuade?

"But you're still pathetic" Sakura heard her mother say. Tears now freely falling from her orbs. Her parent's became mere blurs of colors in front of her. She saw their mouth moving, but couldn't hear anything. It was probably something insulting.

She felt herself backing up...away from these horrible creatures called her parents.

"Gaining strength doesn't make you special. Anything can get stronger through training. You need in born talent, something your brother had. That's why it should have been you that was killed on that mission." Her tossed the last statement offhandedly.

Her brother had talent. He should have lived. They wanted him to live, while she had no talent to them she didn't deserve to live. They wanted her dead.

Upon hearing this her earlier sadness left her in a instant and instead a sudden burst of anger coursed through her body. Sakura finally found her voice.

"Why? Why is it always him? AREN'T I ALSO YOUR KID? SO WHY? WHY AM I THE ONE THAT GETS TREATED LIKE SHIT." Sakura found herself getting louder by the syllable.

"We wanted a son, and we got a talented little boy, yet you took him from us."

Surprisingly her parents' voice was calm.

"I didn't kill him. I didn't kill Shouta. Tsunade said that there was no way I could have save him, even if I had opened my mouth and warned him, he would have still been killed. I didn't kill him." Sakura snarled.

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING WARN HIM. HE WAS YOUR BROTHER." Her father finally hollered.

Sakura's eyes lowered to the floor. "Have you ever thought that maybe the fact that I didn't warn him was because of how he treated me. He was all you guys cared about, he was everything you talked about, he was the child that you choose to love." Sakura took a deep breath, before continuing. "Did you know he slammed me down every moment he got. He made me feel like a worthless piece of shit."

A hand made contact with the side of Sakura's face. A stinging sensation soon followed.

"Do you really think that just because Shouta was a little mean to you, it gave you the right to not give him the benefit of the warning." said Sakura's mother in a hush tone.

Clutching the side of her face, Sakura gave a humorless laugh. "Is that what you think? That he was just a little bit mean to me? He purposely threw me into enemy territory just so he wouldn't fail that mission. Teammates don't do that, siblings don't do that. Your precious son tried to kill me."

"And you think that you not warning your brother is what siblings should do?" Her father finally spoke up.

"What I had was a moment of hesitance, he was not hesitant about sacrificing me at all." Sakura felt her anger resurface.

_One year ago. A-rank._

_"Shouta, there's no way we can take all of them on" The 18 year old medic whispered to the red haired male beside her._

_The male glared at the girl. "Look, I know you have no standards, and is fine living with a failed mission, but unlike you I'm not a failure."_

_Sakura clenched her fists. She was seriously contemplating punching her damn brother. How dare he assume that. He should be fully aware that she had never failed a mission before, and giving up on this mission was not something she wanted to do, but they have no choice._

_Shouta turned to Sakura, "there's one way we can finish this mission."_

_Before Sakura even had the time to ask for what the plan was, she felt herself fall off the tree she had been crouched on._

_That son of a bitch just pushed her right into the enemies view._

_The second her back collided with the dirt ground, and the first enemy charged, Sakura got a gist of what Shouta's plan was. He was sacrificing her so that he could be free to get the scroll they needed and finish the mission._

_He was sacrificing her knowing fully well that the chance of her surviving was close to none._

_Sakura let out an audible growl as she prepared herself to fight._

_She always thought Shouta was just mean, but she never thought he'd be so cruel._

_._

_._

_Honestly Sakura had no idea how she managed to survived that mission. All she remembered was severing the last enemy's throat with her chakra scalpel before passing out._

_The next time she opened her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of cerulean eyes filled with worry._

_"Naruto?" She choked out._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto threw himself onto the pink haired girl._

_A low grumble of pain escaped the medic's mouth._

_"You're hurting her dobe."_

_Sakura turned her attention to the male standing in the corner. "Sasuke?"_

_Naruto released Sakura with a sheepish smile on his face._

_"What happened? Why am I here?" Sakura managed between coughs. Sasuke surprisingly was quickly at her side with a cup of water._

_"Thanks"_

_"Hn" Sasuke stared at the wall behind the girl._

_Naruto grabbed the girl's hand, worry was so badly concealed in his eyes._

_"After your brother returned, and you weren't with him. Tsunade sent me and teme to find you. Sakura-chan when we found you, we thought you were dead. I mean you were cover in blood, and you had cuts in places that...that seemed fatal. I don't think I've ever seen teme so worried, I mean he had his sharingan activated, and was much more of a jackass than normal." Naruto whispered the last bit to the medic, with a small wink._

_Sakura was quite shocked. Shouta didn't even go back to help her._

_"Sakura, how did you even end up in that situation." Sasuke asked, turning his attention to the kunoichi. Naruto's grip on sakura's hand tightened waiting for an answer._

_Sakura stared at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from falling._

_"Sakura-chan?"_

_Taking a deep breath Sakura told everything to them everything._

_Naruto was absolutely livid and Sasuke had a death grip on his kusanagi._

"Well, maybe if you had died on that mission, Shouta would still be alive right now." Her mother hissed, before turning to walk away from Sakura.

* * *

**_'if you had died on that mission, Shouta would still be alive right now.'_**

**_'You're selfish'_**

**_'It should have been you who died on that mission'_**

Their words echoed in Sakura's head as she leaned back against the apartment door, not bothering to wipe away the vile tears running down her face.

They were right, she was selfish it's just she never fully accepted the thought before.

Who the hell was she kidding, she was incredibly selfish.

.

.

.

She had selfishly thrusted the responsibility of bringing Sasuke back on Naruto's shoulders. That responsibility nearly got him killed, and all for what? So she could continue loving a guy who will never reciprocate her feelings?

And she did in some sense kill Shouta, no matter how much Tsunade tells her it's not her fault, she was his older sister. It was still her duty as the sister to protect her baby brother, and she failed that. It was her selfishness that caused her to hesitate. So in the end it was that hesitance that costed his life. If she hadn't he might have had a chance to live, because just maybe the sword might have missed his vital area.

The more she thought about it the more she started to accept the notion that she killed Shouta. Whether it was true or not, no longer mattered. Because she slowly was becoming to believe that she had killed her only sibling.

* * *

People always said she was smart, probably the only person that could rival Shikamaru in smartness, but she had to admit she was pretty stupid when it came to her parents, because it just occured to her today that, no matter what she did or how much she endures they weren't going to forgive her, so who the fuck was she kidding. That delusion she selfishly clung on to for the past year, this pathetic wish to get her parents to forgive her and love her shattered, because those two things were never going to happen. They made a couple of things very clear to her today. One Shouta was died, and two they wished Sakura could trade placed with him.

That glimmer of hope Sakura believed in that one day her parents would love her the same way they loved Shouta, disappeared. Her once strong determination to become part of the family and not just an outcast faltered.

Her 'life boat' sunk-and Haruno Sakura was slowly sinking.

* * *

**So done another chapter! Please review! the more reviews the faster i update :D**

**Don't worry Sasusaku moment coming up soooooooon**


	5. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

**Hi guys, here is the fifth chapter. So just to clear some things up for this chapter, is that in the previous chapter Sakura finally got past her delusions and in this chapter you will see why she continues to stay with her parents.**

**The idea and reason for why Sakura continues to stay with her parents came from an inspiration from Supernatural season 8.**

**It has been brought to my attention that people are assuming that this story is going to have a sad, angst-y ending but that's not my style...absolutely hate sad endings.**

**So here you go..OnWARD.**

* * *

Why was she still here? Her parent's were never going to love her. Or forgive her for that matter. She should just leave. She had the money, the means, not to mention she was old enough.

So why was she curled up against the door, having no intention of leaving

Sakura gave a bitter laugh

She knew why. She knew exactly why.

Their words, as harsh and cruel, offered her a twists kinda of sanctity.

Every time they shunned her, insulted her, placed the blame on her, and essentially threw all the worst crap onto her. She felt as if parts of her was being cleansed. Cleansed of the transgression that she committed.

Her actions killed her brother, and by accepting all the shit they hurled her way, was the only way Sakura could think about being cleansed of this sin. It was the only way she believed she could be forgiven.

People can call her stupid for staying with these horrid people all they wanted but this was the only way she could forgive herself.

* * *

After finally getting the energy to move away from the door, Sakura forced her legs to the living room.

Her parents barely glanced in her direction.

_She deserved this_

Sakura watched as her father aimlessly flipped through the TV channels, while drowning himself in bourbon.

Since when did they get bourbon?

Her mother silently flipping through the family album, muttering to herself. "Why did it have to be you? My poor sweet baby. Why did it have to be you...why…why?"

Sakura clenched and unclenched her jaw. _She deserved this_

"I'm going to visit Shouta."

Why was she even telling them this? She knew she was going to get an insulting comment thrown in her face.

"Don't you dare sully his grave." Her father glared in her direction.

Oh right…she's a masochist and their insults made her feel like she was slowly being cleansed. Their insults were nothing more than the reaction that she deserved for her action.

She needed and deserved all their insults. They was her punishment and well as forgiveness.

"I won't" Sakura mumbled as she turned and walked out.

* * *

The brisk night air hit Sakura's face as she stepped out of her building. Slightly frowning Sakura stared at the disappearing sun. Had she just spent the last 10 hours curled up in front of her door?

Wow, had she seriously just spend 10 hours in fetal position. That's gotta be healthy.

Running a hand through her hair, Sakura trudged her feet down the busy streets of Konoha.

She stared at the brimming lights that hung from street vendors shops.

**_'You're selfish and callous'_**

**_'It should have been you to die on that mission'_**

Sakura felt like crying all over again, why was she so damn pathetic. The lights of the street vendors slowly became blurry blobs in her vision. She was not going to cry damn it. She spent the past 10 hours crying, and she was not going to cry any more.

She was not going to cry. She felt a tear go down her face.

Damn it

Raising her hand she angrily wiped away the offending water droplet.

_'Stop fucking crying Haruno.'_ She angrily thought.

"Hn" A low grunt snapped the girl's attention away from the street vendors. Sakura turned towards the sound. Sasuke?

The sole Uchiha studied to girl in front of him. He saw the tears brimming the girl's eyes. Her eyes slightly puffy. Had she been crying? As much as Sasuke hate to admit it, there was always something about the sight of Sakura crying that bothered him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing." Sakura replied, wiping her eyes again. "Just got a bit of dust in my eyes."

Sasuke's frown deepened. Since when did Sakura start lying to him. "Hn"

Sakura offered Sasuke the best smile she could muster. "What are you doing out, Sasuke?" Trying to start a conversation.

Sasuke gave the medic a bored look. "Hn"

**_'You're a burden Sakura, you're weaker than Naruto'_**

Sakura lowered her head, her hands clenched. "Well, it was nice running into you." She forced a smile at the Uchiha, before walking away from him.

She hated what Sasuke made her feel. He was never going to open up to her, like the way he did with Naruto, was he. Hell, she was there during the war, she fought with them. She was the one that offered them support, she was the one that healed them after their idiotic fight.

She was there, and he still treated her like a fucking acquaintance, not even as a friend.

**_'You're a burden Sakura, you're weaker than Naruto'_**

**_'Team 7's forever burden'_**

Sakura stopped walking, lowering her head she watched her tears spatter on the concrete ground.

"Sakura, what's wrong"

Sakura's head snapped up and turned to the owner of the voice. She found herself staring into onyx pools.

_'Sasuke?'_

Had he been following her all this time?

"Sakura-" Sasuke started again, before he was interrupted by the medic

"Are we friends, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked shocked by the question. Seeing the shocked looked in his eyes, and his lack of words, Sakura got her answer.

Wiping away her tears, Sakura turned to walk away from him for the second time that day.

A part of her had hoped that she was wrong, that maybe Sasuke wasn't just her acquaintance, that maybe her friend. Turns out she was being delusional again.

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes." His voice was just barely above a whisper. Sakura turned, and stared at the Uchiha who was avoiding her gaze. Sakura felt some weight had been lifted from her chest, placing her free hand on Sasuke's arm she gave him a light squeeze.

They were friends. At least she wasn't delusional about their relationship.

* * *

"Forehead, is there something you're not telling me?" Ino said in a hushed tone, as she stole a glance at the glaring Uchiha who took a stance near the door of the Yamanaki flower shop.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and gave him a smile. They were friends.

"Pig, there is nothing going on, we're just friends" Sakura jokingly swatted the blond.

"Alright, alright. What are you doing here anyways?" Ino asked.

"I'm looking for some flowers." Sakura said as she glanced around the shop. Her eyes hardened at the sight of the white tulips. The symbol for forgiveness. "Those." She pointed at the batch of tulips.

Ino gave the girl a nod, as she proceeded to pick out some of the best ones in the batch. "So who are you asking forgiveness from?" Ino asked.

Sasuke turned his attention towards the two kunoichi's. Sakura was seeking for forgiveness?

"Is that what they mean?" Sakura feigned a look of surprise.

Ino gave Sakura an incredulous look. "Like you don't know what they mean."

Sakura gave Ino a glare. "Can you just give me the flowers."

"Fine" Ino handed her the bouquet, and Sakura reached in her pockets to pay.

* * *

The whole way to the cemetery was in silence. Upon arriving at the rusty fence of the cemetery, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Is your family buried here?" Sakura softly asked, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

Sasuke glanced down at the girl, his eyes softened. "No, they were cremated and disposed of somewhere in the outskirts of konoha."

"Oh"

"I didn't want any physical reminder that they were dead" Sasuke continued.

Sakura placed her hands on top of Sasuke's clenched ones. "You're not alone anymore, you have Naruto, Kakashi, and...me."

Sasuke gave the girl a small, barely visible smile.

Even if his smile was small she still saw it and she felt her heart melt. Sasuke had smiled, and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

.

.

.

As Sakura approached her brother's tombstone, she knelt down. Sasuke stood behind her.

Placing down the bouquet of tulips in front of the tombstone, Sakura placed her hands back onto her lap. She stared at the granite slab in front of her. Just below that piece of rock was her brother, rotting away. He was there dead, not breathing, not moving, and nobody wanted him to be there. Not his parents, not his squad, and not his girlfriend Akiko, all of them wanted her to be there in his place.

**_'If you had died, Shouta would still be alive'_**

**_'It should have been you who died that mission'_**

**_'It should be you, to died'_**

She knew she deserved their remarks

Her parents would be happier if Shouta was still alive. Her father would not be drinking himself into a stupor, and her mother would not be slowly sinking into depression. If Sakura was the one who died and Shouta was still alive, her parents would act like nothing had changed. There was no 'probably.' Sakura let out a bitter laugh.

Sasuke stared at the kneeling girl in front of him with a questioning look.

"I hate you so much, you were and still are the apple of their eye, while I have still have no place. You shouldn't have died. I'm sorry, so sorry." Sakura cleared her throat, tears filled her eyes. "I failed you, I failed you as a sister. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please." She whispered to the tombstone of her brother.

More angry tears fell down her face, hiccups soon resounded in the empty cemetery.

**_'It should have been you who died that mission'_**

More sobs erupted from Sakura.

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him, unsure what to do. It seemed like whenever Sakura was crying, he was like a deer in headlights, but he knew he had to do something.

So, he reached out and gently rubbed her back, standing there silently waited for her sobbing to cease.

* * *

It was a while before Sakura calmed. Dusting herself off, she finally stood up. Sasuke retracted his hand.

"Lets go" said Sakura as she headed away from the grave.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced back at the tombstone, and frowned. Why was brother omitted?

_Here lies Haruno Shouta_

_A beloved son, shinobi, boyfriend and friend_

_May he forever rest in peace_

"Sakura"

Without turning to face Sasuke, she replied. "Hm?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered back to the tombstone. "What happened during that mission where your brother died."

Sakura stopped cold in her steps. He can't know. They can't know. If he or Naruto or Kakashi found out they would see how selfish she is and definitely hate her for it. She can't let them know.

She was panicking.

"I don't want to think about it Sasuke." Her response was curt and cold. Sasuke frown deepened, she was keeping something from him.

"Sakura." He tried again, slightly annoyed by her lack of response.

"Nothing happened, it was a mission and Shouta just wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack." Sakura replied her voice slowly getting higher. "Just drop it, okay?"

Sasuke had a scowl on his face, but nonetheless asked no further.

Once they arrived outside the cemetery, Sakura faced Sasuke.

"Thank you for accompanying me here tonight, and thank you for comforting me when I had my whole sobbing fiasco."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura forced a smile. "Oh, and almost forgot, tomorrow training ground 3, Kakashi-sensei has some _special_ news to tell us."

"Hn, I know the dobe won't shut up about it"

Sakura gave a laugh, before waving goodbye and heading home.

* * *

Once she was out of view, Sakura felt her cheerful mask slip.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was putting on a happy mask. After all she had the whole year since Shouta died to perfect it.

She was going to be cleansed of her sin, she will accept all the emotional abuse from her parents, and Akiko, and no one will know about it, so she's going to make damn sure her happy mask is absolute, because this was the punishment she deserved.

* * *

**So did anyone pick up on the supernatural concept I use? Here's a hint: The concept has to do with why Sam has to do the trials. Correct answers will get cookies!**

**Anyways there was a bit of sasusaku in here, more to come in the sasusaku department so continue reading people!**

**And please review :D **

**If i can get 9 reviews, I'll upload the next chapter. That's right I am going to solicit for more reviews! I have no shame...Lol but please do review, your concerns and questions or constructive criticism are welcome!**


	6. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6

**This story is one of my more ****angst-y story so yes there will be quite a few chapters full of angst and what not but it is also a romance so it won't be all doom and gloom.**

**Here is chapter 6 enjoy**

* * *

Sakura had never been much of a morning person. If someone tries to wake her up before it's her time to wake, that person would get a very lovely bruise on their face. So to say the least: Do not wake Sakura up, unless you want a death wish. That's why this morning was kinda weird for her.

The clanging of pots and the sizzling of food could be heard throughout the house.

Was her mom cooking?

Sakura groaned, she rolled over and peered at her alarm on her nightstand. 7:15? Since when did her parents get up this early?

Groaning again, Sakura rolled over again, pulling the covers over her head. She was not suppose to be awake at this time. Her team wasn't meeting up till 9:00, she was suppose to have another hour to sleep.

A laughter rang from her living room. Sakura pulled her covers down, and a small frown made it's way up her face. Was her mother laughing?

A female was speaking. Her voice was high pitched and whiny. Sakura grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it. So loud and so early…

The talking got louder

Sakura snapped up, throwing her pillow down at the foot of her bed in frustration. There was no way she was going to get any sleep at home so might as well go to the training field early. Grumbling a string of curses, Sakura pushed herself off the bed and grabbed her ninja grab off the back of her desk chair.

Hastily putting on her shinobi outfit, she briefly glanced at her appearance.

_I'm fine, absolutely fine. Happy, happy, happy._

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Sakura could make out the distinct voices talking and laughing in her living room.

As she turned the corner, she saw her mother smiling and laughing with Akiko, even her father looked happy.

Sakura flatten herself against the wall, and watched the scene in front of her. She watched as her mother and father chat amicably with the blond jounin. Heh, they looked like a happy family.

"How are missions for you right now?" Sakura's mother asked as she took a sip from her coffee.

"The Hokage is being completely unreasonable, haven't been on a proper mission since forever." Akiko replied with a bitter tone. "She's been giving all the good missions to the other squads."

Sakura's father placed down the newspaper he was reading. "Which squad? I hope it's not to that Uchiha kid, I mean who knows what he might do."

Akiko laughed, "I understand what you mean, I mean if it weren't for the kyuubi and Sakura the Uchiha should be getting the proper punishment."

Sakura's mother was shaking her head. "I honestly don't know what goes through that girl's head. Do you know what she said to me yesterday?"

"What did she say?"

"She actually had the nerve to tell me that the reason she didn't warn him was because, Shouta was a bit mean to her." Sakura's mother now had a look disgust. "Yet, she was so open with forgive the Uchiha for all his crimes.

Akiko placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Haruno-san, you know how infatuated Sakura is to the Uchiha, it's almost disgraceful. I mean chasing after him like some love sick puppy, after everything he has done."

"Well, Sakura never had any sense of shame." Sakura's father muttered, into his news paper.

Akiko gave a small snort, "Well, as Shouta-kun said team 7 is nothing more than just a broken team consisting of damaged goods, pretending that everything is fine." She scrunched her hair into pony tail, she continued. "I mean look at their sensei, a pathetic 35 year old ex Anbu who's chronically late all the time, lost both his teammates and is still pining over them. Oh, and lets not forget her teammates, the kyuubi container? I mean he can snap at any time and set the demon on Konoha again. Let's not forget Uchiha Sasuke. The traitor who betrayed konoha, killed danzo, itachi, attacked the raikage, tried to crush the village, and witnessed the murder of his whole clan. Who knows what kind of shit goes on his head, as far as I'm concerned, he is a traitor thats needs to be killed. And you're daughter...no offense but she was left on a bench 6 years ago, almost murdered by the traitor 3 times, and she still is willing to die for him. If she's not mentally unstable, I don't know what is mentally stable is."

Two snorts came from her parents. It wasn't surprisings that they would agree with her.

Sakura clenched both her fists at Akiko's statement. They were not broken, her team is not broken. Naruto is _not_ going to snap. Kakashi-sensei is _not_ pathetic. Sasuke is _not_ a traitor anymore, and she is _not_ mentally unstable.

"Shouta was always the observant one, while Sakura was always the blinded one." Sakura's mother shook her head again. "If only Shouta was here."

Sakura felt her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Gritting her teeth she made her presence known.

"Say that again. I dare you to say that again." Sakura growled as she glared at Akiko, ignoring her parents disapproving faces.

Akiko stared back with a challenging stare. "Am I wrong, Haruno?"

Sakura stormed in front of Akiko, and slammed her fist down on the table, small splinting cracks appeared.

"SAKURA, WATCH YOUR ATTITUDE WITH AKIKO" Her parents sounded angry but Sakura couldn't care less right now.

"I don't give a fuck what you guys say about me, in fact I welcome it. You can tell me how it's my fault Shouta's dead, or how I should have been the one to die. I can take that, because I can accept that you." Sakura glared at Akiko and her parents. "are my punishment for letting Shouta get killed. But I will not stand any of your comments about my team."

Akiko looked amused. "So you're saying that my, or rather Shouta's assessment of your team is wrong?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Sakura could feel the tips of her ears turn red. "In case you forgot, it was Naruto that protected this village during Pein's invasion, and it was mainly Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi that ended the 4th shinobi war. So don't you dare call my team broken or pathetic."

Akiko was laughing by now, "Oh, and what are you going to do, if I still do? Because I think your team is nothing but a tumor in our shinobi system. A demon vessel, a psychotic traitor, a pathetic and lazy failure of a ninja, and a weak little girl." She enunciated each syllable of the last three words.

All the frustrations that had been bottled up inside Sakura exploded.

Without another word, she threw her fist on the smirking blond jounin. She watched as her fist collided with Akiko's nose with a sickening crunch. Stumbling back, Akiko clutched her now broken nose, as she glared at Sakura with teary eyes. Sakura's mother was automatically by Akiko's side telling the girl to raise her head to stop the flow of blood from trickling down. While her father rushed to get an ice pack.

Turning on her heels, Sakura headed for the door, but just before opening it and leaving, she spoke again. "If you say anything like that about my team to me again, you'll have more to worry about than just a broken nose. " Wrenching open the door, Sakura could feel 3 heated glares aimed at the back of her head, before she promptly shut the door behind her

_I deserve the crap they hurl at me but not my team, they're innocent._

Letting out a small snarl, Sakura further clenching her fists, unaware of the small trickle of blood making its way down her hands.

* * *

By the time Sakura arrived at training ground 3, Sasuke was already present. Leaning in a relaxed fashion against a nearby tree. He cracked open an eye when he felt a familiar chakra signature make it's way towards him. He was half expecting some sort of greeting from the girl, when he received none, he opened both eyes and stared at the girl curiously. She seemed deep in thought about something upsetting.

"Hn" He grunted trying to get her attention.

Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke

**_'The traitor who betrayed konoha, killed danzo, itachi, attacked the raikage, tried to crush the village, and witnessed the murder of his who clan. A traitor thats needs to be killed'_**

Happy mask, happy mask

Offering her best smile, Sakura greeted him. "Oh, sorry. Good morning Sasuke, how are you?"

"Hn, fine."

"So you excited for what the news might be?" Sakura spoke forcing out a happy tone.

Sasuke stared at girl in front of him for a minute. He noticed something off putting about her voice. It was too happy. He looked at the medic once over, before his eyes fell onto her clenched fists. He frowned at the tiny drops of blood dripping from them.

"Your hands" Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and made a grab for Sakura's wrist. Holding it out before him, he unclenched her fists. He almost winced at the small raw crescent marks on her palm some of which bleeding profusely.

Sakura looked down at her hands, and immediately pulled them out of Sasuke's grasp. She gave a small nervous laugh before gathering some chakra and healing them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked monotonously

"Nothing, just ran into an old lady and she sorta pissed me off."

Sasuke glared, he took a step towards Sakura and glowered down at her. Sakura felt her heart beat speed up, their nose was almost touching, and she could feel his warm breath across her face.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, there's no way an old lady can get you so mad to the point where your nail dug so deep into your palm that they lacerated your skin." He gritted out each word in almost a harsh whisper.

"I told you it's nothing." This time Sakura returned the glare, and tried to walk away. Tried being the operative word here. Before Sakura could even take a step away from the Uchiha, Sasuke grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him. His glare increased in intensity. _'If it wasn't for his glare, their position could be taken as some sort of intimacy'_ Sakura mused sardonically.

"Sakura" his voice now holding a dangerous edge to it.

Sakura glared back up at him, not wanting to speak another word.

"SAKURA-CHAN, TEME!" For once Sakura was glad for the blond's interruption.

Upon hearing Naruto's scream, Sasuke immediately dropped his hold on his pink haired teammate and took a step away from her, but his eyes never leaving hers.

Taking this opportunity, Sakura quickly turned away from the glaring Uchiha and focused her attention on the bouncing ball of black and orange that was hurdling towards her.

**_'Kyuubi container that can snap and set the demon on konoha again.'_**

Sakura felt a frown setting it before she smothered it.

_Stop thinking about it Sakura_

"Naruto!" Sakura barely managed to get out before the blond engulfed her in a hug.

Finally letting go of the medic, Naruto was still bouncing. He had a sparkle in his eyes, as he glanced between Sasuke and Sakura.

"What were you two doing?" He wiggled a brow suggestively.

Sasuke gave the blond a murderous glare. "Hn"

Sakura sighed, "We were just talking."

Naruto gave Sakura an incredulous look. "Yeah right Sakura-chan, he was holding your hand and-"

Sakura was getting annoyed, and Sasuke was looking murderous. "What about you and Hinata" she cut him off wanting to change the topic of conversation.

Naruto face automatically flushed a deep red, rubbing the back of his neck nervously he stared at the ground. "Uh…um…"

"Well?"

"She told me she loves me last night." A wide grin spread over the blushing face of Naruto.

Sakura smiled, as she pulled the blond into a hug. She was happy for him. He found love and he deserved it.

"Dobe" Sasuke smirked

Naruto turned and gave the Uchiha a mocking glare, before pulling him into a group hug.

"Well, well, well, seems like pigs do fly, if my team isn't fighting for once."

**_'a pathetic and lazy failure of a ninja'_**

"Wanna join in Sensei?" Sakura awkwardly stretched her hand towards the older man, as she was smushed between her two teammates.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine here."

Sasuke was the first one to pull away from the hug, and turned towards the ex Anbu. "You're not that late today." Kakashi pulled out the familiar orange book, and buried his nose in it. "What, there wasn't an old lady that was in dire need of you undivided attention." Sasuke continued.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'My stories are always so great, I put so much efforts into thinking of those.'_

"Well, I have a good reason for not being late."

Sakura pushed Naruto off from her, and gave Kakashi a knowing smile.

"I was just talking to the Hokage, and I'm recommending you two for Jounin status."

Naruto's grin grew larger if it was possible. "I'm going to be a Jounin? I'M GOING TO BE A JOUNIN" he screamed the last bit.

Sasuke smacked the blond across the back of his head. "Shut up, you still have to past the jounin test."

"TEME!" Naruto gave the Uchiha a glare, "Stop ruining the moment"

"Actually, you two aren't going to be taking the test." Kakashi spoke as he flipped another page in his book.

Sasuke now had a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

"Yup, you two has shown extraordinary skill during the war, and instead of taking the test, you two will be speaking in front of a tribunal of Jounins." Naruto turned towards the medic, his brows furrowed.

"So all we have to do is speak in front of a group of jounins." Sasuke clarified.

Sakura gave him a nod. "Exactly"

"When?" Asked Sasuke.

Kakashi lowered his book and glanced at the stoic male, "Well, I managed to get you and Naruto in pretty late into the admission, so you guys don't have long to prep for it, so just try your best." He looked kinda nervous.

"When?" Sasuke asked again, he narrowed his obsidian eyes in suspicion.

"Soon...very soon...like today...after noon" Kakashi muttered the last bit.

Sasuke glared at the older male. "Today?" A snarl present on his flawless face. "You want us to prepare a full speech by this afternoon.

There isn't a lot that scares Kakashi, but the glare he's been receiving from the sole surviving Uchiha can probably count as one of the things that scares him. Who knew the Uchiha's glare can be so intimidating.

"It's not that bad, you guys have Sakura to help you prepare." Kakashi muttered again.

Sasuke's glare hardened.

Flipping another page, Kakashi buried his nose into the orange book. "I just came here to give you guys that message" With that said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sasuke looked even more ticked off than ever.

"Honestly, teme I don't why you're so worried, it's going to be so easy. I mean Sakura-chan's part of the tribunal." Naruto flashed Sakura a grin.

Snapping his head towards the blond, Sasuke redirected his glare. "Dobe."

"What you say to me?!" Naruto glared back.

Sakura stared at her two fuming teammates, and sighed. They were seriously like children.

"Naruto, Sasuke has a point, it's not going to be easy." Naruto turned from his glaring match with Sasuke and faced Sakura. His brows furrowed in confusion.

Sasuke by now turned his attention towards the medic, waiting for her to continue.

Sakura ran her hand through her pink locks, and sighed again. "Look, even though I'll be at the tribunal, there are other jounins that aren't familiar with you guys. There will be jounins who still believe Sasuke is going to snap and betray the village, or worse get his teammates killed on a mission." Sakura gave the Uchiha a pointed stare, while Naruto snickered, and Sasuke just glowered at the ground.

Giving Naruto a withering glare, Sakura continued. "And Naruto you're in no position to be laughing at Sasuke. While the rookie nine are familiar with your abilities and trust you as a teammate, there are jounins at the tribunal who still believes that you won't be able to control the kyuubi and possible harm a fellow teammate during a mission."

Naruto subconsciously grabbed his stomach, as he glared at the grassy field beneath him.

Seeing her teammates glower at the ground, Sakura placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Look, I'm still going to be there, and I will be arguing for your sake. I promise that I will get both of you into the jounin status."

"How does this thing work?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and clicked her tongue. "Alright, look you two have to present a reason for why you should be promoted to Jounin. Once you do so, the tribunal will vote, now the voting has to be unanimous." Seeing Naruto's confused expression, Sakura rephrased her wording. "That means there can't be any dissenting side, everyone has to be in full agreement."

"How big is the tribunal?" This time is was Naruto that spoke.

"It depends on the amount of Jounins that aren't currently on a mission."

Naruto fell silent, his expression hardened.

Sakura took a step towards her two teammates. "Ok, I probably shouldn't tell you guys this, but seeing how I believe the both of you deserve the Jounin title, more than half the other applicants, I'll give you one piece of advice." Sakura dropped her tone to a low whisper, "If you want win over the council, Naruto I want you to try and convince the tribunal that you have absolute control over the kyuubi. They may bring up the time when your kyuubi form attacked me but remember to just keep your cool and convince that you will not be a danger to your teammate."

Naruto looked guilty. "Sakura-chan, about that I-"

Sakura ruffled the blond's hair, before lightly punching his shoulder. "Naruto, that wasn't you, and I never blamed you for it, so stop looking so guilty."

"Sakura-chan"

The said girl gave him a stern look, before turning to face Sasuke.

"It's going to be harder for you, since there's still a lot of people who don't trust you. But I recommend that you talk about your family. I know you don't want to, but it'll help your case to talk about why you decided to suddenly help Konoha, despite everything Konoha did to your family."

Sasuke had a frown on his face. He did not want to talk about his family in front of strangers.

"Speaking of which why did you help Konoha?" Sakura asked

"Hn"

Sakura groaned, "Sasuke."

"To honor Itachi's wish." His answer was curt. It was clear that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke, that answer isn't good enough for the tribunal, they'll want to know why you would want to honor the wish of the man you tried to kill for more than half your life. Also try not to glare so much."

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look just keep a stoic face, and answer with words instead of 'hn'."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine"

Sakura offered both her teammates an encouraging smile.

**_'team 7 is nothing more than just a broken team consisting of damaged goods, pretending that everything is fine'_**

They were her boys, her team and even if people call them broken, this is still her team...and Sakura will protect her boys no matter what.

* * *

**So Done this chapter there was a hint of sasusaku moment, but don't worry their moments will increase in the next few chapters.**

**As always please leave a review. The more reviews the faster I update.**


	7. Tribunal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

**This chapter has less angst, I guess. and sasusaku moment? But any who enjoy.**

* * *

There are many things Sakura learned to hate over the years. She hated waking up in the morning, she hated dealing with whiny sick kids during flu season, but the thing she hated the most was the stupid jounin tribunal meetings. Sure they don't convene much, and sure it was fun to crush some poor bastards' dream once in a while, but Sakura still hated it. She hated having to sit in a stuffy room with a group of stuck up jounins, who probably couldn't tell the difference between their heads and asses. All they did was flaunt their superiority over the applicants. They were obnoxious, rude majority of the time, and just downright annoying. So Sakura hated it. She especially hated today's meeting because not only does she have to deal with these obnoxious, rude, and annoying jounins, she has to listen to their judgy voices when they question her teammates.

She had spend her entire morning today helping her teammates prepare for their speech, and by the end of the whole thing, she was more nervous than them. Naruto was pumped and Sasuke...well he was Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she pushed open the giant oak door of the tribunal room. Her palms sweaty as she walked into the noisy meeting.

"Sakura, over here" She looked up from her moist palms and at the energetic blond waving at her.

Wiping her hands on her small red skirt, Sakura ran over.

"Pig, I thought you had a mission today?"

Ino sat down and Sakura took a spot to her left. "My mission got pushed to another team."

Sakura stared at the blond. "Why?"

"Half my team is out with the flu." Ino shrugged.

"Is it serious" Sakura's medic side automatically came out. "Cause I can check on them after this horror show."

Ino waved her hand dismissively, "Nah, by the way you excited about this meeting?"

"God no, I just want to get this over with." Sakura groaned into her hands. "I mean Naruto is one thing but Sasuke...Sasuke? You know how stupid these people are all they're going to see is how Naruto is the demon holder, and how Sasuke is the traitorous bastard."

Ino placed a comforting hand on her friend's back, and stared at the other jounins in the room. "Well they are idiots, but Naruto and Sasuke have you, kakashi, me and all of our available friends."

Sakura stared up from her hands and scanned the room. Sure enough Kakashi and Gai were there, and Neji, Lee, and Hinata were also present.

"Yeah, 7 people on Naruto and Sasuke's side in a room of 20 ish people, great the odds are totally on our side." Sakura mutter dryly.

Ino lightly shoved the girl beside her, "Cheer up forehead this isn't like you."

"Ino can I ask you a question that's kinda off topic?" Sakura looked at the blond beside her with a serious look on her face.

**_'Team 7 is nothing more than just a broken team consisting of damaged goods, pretending that everything is fine.'_**

"Hm?"

"Is my team...do you think...I mean I was wondering...like what do other people think about…" Sakura stared at the hem of her skirt, trying to find the right choice of words. "Do you think my team is broken?"

"What?" Ino's delicate brows furrowed.

**_'Your team is nothing but a tumor in our shinobi system'_**

"Is my team a tumor?"

Ino looked even more confused, "Tumor? Are you saying that someone on your team has a tumor?"

Sakura sighed, "never mind, forget it."

Ino looked concerned, "Sakura, is something going on?"

"It's nothing, just forget I said anything, the applicants are coming in anyways."

As the large oak doors was pushed open, all the jounins immediately took a seat. Sakura straightened herself, as she watched the 5 applicants walk in. Naruto and Sasuke were 2nd and 3rd in line.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the room, waving his hand haphazardly at Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura glanced at the blushing Hyuuga two rows behind her, who was shyly waving back at the energetic blond. Turning back towards Naruto she gave him a small smile.

"Urusai, dobe." Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"What did you say to me, Teme" Naruto screamed back at the Uchiha

Great her team was now fighting in the freaking jounin tribunal. Just great.

Sakura stood up, "Shut up, the both of you. You're acting childish." Letting out a string of air, Sakura sat back down ignoring the stares she got from the others in the room.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other one last glare before falling silent.

"My team in a nutshell." Sakura whispered to Ino, who gave a snort.

"What do you expect, you have Naruto."

Sakura gave a small grumble.

A balding man in his late 50s stood up from the first row. "We would like to present Tanaka Nijimura to the stand." The head of the Jounin tribunal spoke, ushering the applicant towards the stand.

A nervous looking man around the age of 25 walked to the podium, his hands slightly shaking as he placed it on both sides of stand.

"Tanaka Nijimura, 25 currently Chuunin, um part of squad 5. I've completely a fair share of A ranks and B ranks. I work well in a team..um I'm excellent in ninjutsu, and taijutsu...and um oh right I also have an affinity in fire. I fought along side the shinobi alliance during the previous war. I believe I would do very well in the jounin squad."

Sakura stared at the shaking man trying to make his case. Let the firing squad begin

"From your file, you don't particularly stand out." Said a jounin in the front row.

"Well, I'm a hard worker, and I'm strong and you won't regret having me as a Jounin"

Sakura turned to Ino and whispered, "didn't you go on a mission with him once?"

"Ya, prat of a kid and arrogant as hell. No one liked him on a team." Ino whispered back with a small sneer.

Sakura stood up, "Tanaka-san, you say you work well with a team yet your past teammates would say otherwise. Care to explain?"

"I...they...we all have conflicts with our teammates." Tanaka looked like he was about to faint.

Sakura gave a small nod and sat down.

"Harsh" Ino gave a small laugh.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yah well you weren't going to say anything, and beside after this Naruto is probably going to complain to me about being too harsh towards this sad S.O.B"

After a rally of questions were asked, the head Jounin of the council asked for a vote.

"You giving the vote?" Sakura whispered to Ino

"Nah"

In the end the council was divided 13 to 7 not in Tanaka Nijimura's favor.

Tanaka walked off the podium with his head down.

"Love the walk of shame they do" Ino whispered with a slight laugh.

Sakura gave a snicker.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto" The head jounin called out

As soon as his name was called murmurs spread throughout the room. Sakura watched as Naruto's face slightly faulted when he got up to the podium.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 19, part of team 7, currently Chuunin. I specialize in Kage bunshin, rasengan and have an affinity for wind. I was the one that stopped Pein and fought against the Juubi, and Obito. I know that I have the kyuubi inside me" Naruto clutched his stomach, before continuing. "However, after training with killer bee, I've managed to gain full control the kyuubi. Now I am able to fully harness the power of the kyuubi without having it take over my consciousness."

Naruto kept a blank face as he stared into the crowd.

"Uzumaki, isn't it true that you attacked Haruno-san on your retrieval mission to find Sasuke?" A female jounin spoke up, while casting a glance on Sakura.

Sakura looked at the speaker, and squinted her eyes. _Akiko._

"That was before I was able to control the kyuubi" Naruto gritted out the answer clearly not wanting to be reminded of that incident.

Akiko glanced back at Sakura before speaking again. "How can we be sure that you won't snap again?"

"Because Akiko-san, in case you weren't listening he said he has the kyuubi under control." This time it was Sakura that spoke up, "and in case you forgot, that retrieval mission was 4 years ago, and during these 4 years Uzumaki-san has not shown any signs that he will-as you say-'snap.'

Another wave of murmuring erupted in the room

"Uzumaki-san, let me ask you a question, you said you worked with Killer bee, a Jounin himself who also has a bijuu inside of him, am I correct?" Sakura stared at Naruto, waiting for a response.

"Um.. Yes, Sakura-chan"

"And isn't it true that he also has full control over his bijuu, just like how you have control over your kyuubi?"

"Hai"

"Now, Uzumaki-san did he ever 'snap'?" Sakura made air quotations at the word snap.

"No, in fact he worked very well with his bijuu and they were a very strong team together."

"Thank you" Sakura turned her attention to the jounins in the room, and continued, "now does anyone else have any more concerns with Uzumaki Naruto and the kyuubi or can we move on and be mature shinobis who don't point and make judgmental statements about Uzumaki-san and focus on the bigger picture."

"Sakura-san's right. Naruto-kun has done many extraordinary things in his career and he deserves to be treated better, especially by shinobi's of our caliber." Sakura turned behind her and mouthed a small 'thank you' to Hinata, who gave a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Well, I'll open the floor to a vote." The head jounin gave a small cough.

Hinata raised her hand once more, "Wait! Can I say one more thing?"

The head jounin gave her a nod.

Clearing her throat, Hinata gave Naruto a small wink. "Before we vote, I would just like to kindly remind everyone that this man in front of you, is the same man who pulled all sorts of pranks as a child, yet despite this he is the same man who stopped the Pein invasion and saved Konoha from being a pile of dust on the ground. This man was bullied and tormented by us as a child, we made him feel like a freak, however despite this he still went out of his way to negotiate with Nagato and saved this village and all its citizens. I just want to say that despite everything we put him through, he was able to rise up and be the bigger man. So I ask the council to give him the same benefit, and trust him when he says that he has full control of the kyuubi. Thank you, you may proceed with the voting."

"Um… alright all in favor of Uzumaki Naruto becoming a Jounin?"

The member's of rookie 9 present immediately put their hands up, while the other jounins were more hesitant but nonetheless raised their hands.

"Ok, the tribunal agrees and is all in favor of Uzumaki Naruto becoming a jounin, Congratulations."

Naruto's had a large grin on his face, mouthing a 'thanks' to Hinata and Sakura, as he stepped down from the podium and took a spot near the front row of jounins

"We now proceed to Uchiha Sasuke."

Again the room erupted with voices of concern. There was a string of commotion concerning why he was even allowed to be part of this years applicants. Ignoring the outbursts, Sasuke kept a stoic face and walked to the podium. After all he was used to all their judgmental stares and comments.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, 19, part of team 7, currently a Chuunin. I specialize in Taijutsu, ninjutsu, sharingan, and have an affinity in both fire and lightening. I'm aware that I have committed treasons against this village in the past, but after speaking with the 4 past kages during the war, I've decided to honor my brother's wish and protect this village."

"How do you expect us to trust you Uchiha, you tried to crush this village and you attacked both Uzumaki and Haruno-san in the past." One of the jounin's in the front row pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha. A murmur of agreements soon followed.

"Isn't it true that you used Uzumaki Karin as a shield during your battle with Danzo?" Akiko asked.

"Hn" Seeing the stern glare from Sakura, Sasuke replied again. "Yes"

"And you expect us to trust you as a teammate?" Akiko raise a brow. Another wave of agreement stirred in the council.

Sasuke had no reply, he just stared at the blond jounin.

Seeing how Sasuke had no good reply, and almost all the jounins in the room was targeting him, Sakura stood up. She was going to fight for her team. "Everyone, let's not forget that Uchiha-san during that time was in a state of emotional turmoil and trauma, he had just lost his brother and was facing the man that was behind the order to murder his whole family."

"Oh, so that gives his the right to use a teammate as a shield?" Akiko glared at Sakura, not liking how she was once again siding with the Uchiha.

"Yes it does, because he was mentally unstable at the time. Oh, and in case all of you have forgotten, quite recently one of our own, Haruno Shouta used me as a scapegoat on one of our mission, and he was by no means 'mentally unstable.' I almost died you know and I was not only his teammate but also his sister and he when he used me as a scapegoat all he got was slap on the wrist."

Akiko's glared hardened, "What about your treason, Haruno."

Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists, a sneer made it's way up her face. "What about it, you bringing it up is only making my point. In case you don't see this, but I just want to bring up the point that while Uchiha-san used Karin as a shield, Shouta also used me as a shield yet he hardly received any punishment for it, so why should we punish Uchiha-san for the same crap Shouta had pulled."

"Because Shouta was a konoha shinobi, while Uchiha was nothing but a S-rank missing ninja."

Sakura gave a small scoff, "Are you hearing yourself Akiko? Shouta was a Konoha shinobi, that means that by anyone's standards he should have had a better grasp on the idea of camaraderie than a S-rank missing ninja wouldn't you say?"

"Look Haruno, not everyone can just blindly trust the Uchiha. Just because he says he wants to honor Itachi's wish and protect the village doesn't automatically make him a good guy."

Sakura felt anger rush up inside of her, "Do you know him?"

Akiko sneered "What?"

"I asked do you know him" Sakura stressed out each word

"No, what the hell are you talking about."

Sakura gave a derisive laugh, all formalities forgotten, "None of you know him. No one in this room except for Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me, know him. Yet, you guys are trying to be 'big man' calling him a traitor, someone who's suddenly going to snap and attack Konoha again when you guys know nothing. You know I was on his team from the day I left the academy." Sakura looked down at her hands then up at Sasuke. "He was also quiet, never said much so it wasn't easy getting to know him, but after months of doing D and C ranks with him I felt like I started to know him better. Sure I was the annoying fangirl who chased after him, but I was also his teammate, and as his teammate I saw the kind of ninja he is. He's hotheaded, hell even irrational at times, but he never back out on his word. When he was hellbent on killing Itachi, no one could stop him. He trained everyday to get stronger so he could take on Itachi, he even left the village to do so, however he never went back on his word. Thats why when he says he's going to protect Konoha I believe him, my team believes him, because we know he's not going to back out on his word."

"Sakura has made a very valid point, Sasuke is never one to back out on his word, it's his ninja way." Kakashi spoke up.

"I SECOND IT" Naruto shouted as he stood up from his spot.

"Naruto sit down." Sakura glared at him.

"Just because your team says he won't snap doesn't provide 100% guarantee." Akiko challenged back.

Sakura glanced around the room, she could see that there were still many that were uncomfortable with the idea of working with Sasuke.

"I'll be his sponsor." Everyone in the room stared at her

Akiko frowned "What?"

"I'll be his sponsor." Sakura repeated

"You do know what that means right?" Ino asked from beside her looking slightly worried.

Sakura took a breath and nodded. "If he does anything that's deemed as insubordination, I'll face the punishment instead of him, right?"

"Sakura what are you doing" Sasuke gritted from the stand. He sounded kinda mad, but Sakura ignored him

"Haruno, you're willing to sponsor him, you must be crazy" Akiko scoffed.

"He is the last surviving Uchiha, he has the mankekyo sharingan, susanoo, and skills that could be vastly useful on A ranks and S ranks. It would be foolish not to utilize them especially since they could be very handy during Jounin missions." She hated talking about Sasuke like he was an object that should be utilize, but for the sake of her case she continued. "Besides, I wouldn't have sponsored him, if I didn't have the upmost faith in him." Sakura spoke calmly ignoring the glares she was getting from Sasuke.

"Uh, any more questions for Uchiha Sasuke?" The head jounin asked. When no one responded he opened the floor up for a vote.

That five minute in which every jounin in the room was trying to make a decision, seemed like an eternity for Sasuke. To think his career was going to be decided on by a group of snot faced strangers, seriously peeved him. But then there was her, that annoying girl from his genin days. It shocked him how after everything she'd still do anything for him. That annoying girl.

That annoying, annoying girl.

"It seems like we have come to a full agreement, Uchiha Sasuke, you are hereby given the title of Jounin. Congratulation."

Sasuke eyes widened a fraction, he made it to Jounin.

* * *

After the tribunal was over, Akiko sauntered towards Sakura with a sneer on her face. "Oi, Haruno, I can't wait to see you get demoted back to Chuunin or better yet stripped off your ninja status."

"Excuse me?" Sakura snapped back

Akiko gave the girl a humourless laugh. "Don't think I voted for your two teammates because I was moved by your speech. I did it simply to watch you fail, because mark my word Uchiha_ will_ betray the village's trust and you _will_ shoulder the burden when that happens. After all a weak, pathetic, talentless piece of shit shouldn't even be a ninja. Your parents words not mine, but can't help but agree with them." Akiko dropped her voice so only sakura could hear.

Before Sakura could retort back, she heard Ino beckon her.

"Forehead your team's waiting for you." she called from the doors.

Giving Akiko a final glare, she ran to Ino.

Once she got to the blond girl, Ino glanced at the smirking blond Jounin. "God she's a bitch"

Sakura gave Ino a look, "You don't know the half of it, where's my team."

"There" Ino pointed at the stoic Uchiha and the bouncing blond beside him.

"I'll be back" Sakura mutter as she ran towards her team. As she approached them, Naruto began singing praises to Sakura about what amazing and wonderful person she is, while Sasuke looked pissed.

"Congratula-"

"Sakura, why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke rudely cut her off, as he glared at her. "Why the hell would you sponsor me?"

Sakura stared at the glaring Uchiha. Why did she sponsor him? No one would go this far for a teammate, so why did she?

She tilted her head as she watched the way Sasuke's eye's would narrow and his nose would scrunch up when he glared. Sure it was scary but it was also kinda cute the way his nose would do the scrunching thing.

Focus Haruno.

Sakura frowned as the only logical reasoning came to mind. Damn it even after all these years, and all those countless arguments with herself she was still hopelessly and inevitably in love with him. After all this was the only logical reason for why she would sponsor him

* * *

**Done this chapter! there will be more sasusaku moment in the very near future.**

**and please leave a review, they mean a lot- 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter**


	8. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 enjoy**

* * *

Sakura stared up at the glowering Uchiha. Honestly why was he so pissed at her, she just gave him the opportunity to become a jounin.

"What the hell did you just do." Sasuke gritted out again.

"I made you a jounin." Sakura replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Sasuke took a step forward, and grabbed her wrist, "Why did you do that?" His voice lowered to a harsh whisper.

"It was the only way you were going to become a jounin."

Sasuke's grip on her wrist tightened.

Sakura frowned, that was going to leave a bruise.

"No one asked you to sponsor me, if I can't be a jounin then so be it, I didn't ask you to baby me, or pity me." Sasuke spat at her.

"Oi, Teme Sakura-chan's just trying to help." Naruto cut in while trying to loosen the ever so tightening grip Sasuke had on Sakura.

Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto and barked, "No one fucking asked her to."

Sakura gritted her teeth, and yanked her wrist free. She glared at the fuming Uchiha. "You're right, you didn't ask me to, but I did it anyways and you wanna know why?" She felt her voice slowly rising.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something back, but Sakura silenced him. "I chose to sponsor you, not because I pitied you but because if I didn't and you don't make it to Jounin, you'd be all pissy, and you would be more of an ass than you are now."

Sasuke's glare hardened.

"It's like the hospital incident all over again, when you saw Naruto had learned the Rasengan and somehow that made you inferior to him, and you fucking attacked him. So if Naruto made it to jounin before you, your childish ass would probably kill him." Sakura jabbed her finger at the glaring Uchiha's chest. "So me sponsoring you is simply to prevent another fight between you and Naruto from breaking out and me having to clean up after your mess."

"Again, no one asked you to clean up our mess, so stop being so annoying." Sasuke growled as he roughly shoved her finger away from his chest.

_'Annoying'_ Sakura felt angry tears well up in her eyes, as she tried to blink them away. "No, I have to clean up your mess because no one else will do it. God knows you won't, in fact you just make things worse and worse. You were the one who caused the huge uproar when you decided to attacked the raikage, and Naruto was the one picking up after you, so for once in your life grow up, and accept the fact that there are people out their who still give a damn about your needs and are still trying to piece together this team that you single handedly broke."

Sasuke looked stunned at her words, while Naruto looked worried, and even Kakashi had a frown on his face.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered as he reached out for the trembling girl.

Ignoring the blond, Sakura took a deep breath. "You're a strong ninja, and I know that. I accept that you are stronger than me, so I know how being sponsored by a weak, annoying girl like me must do to your ego. But I beg of you to accept my help for once in your life. I guarantee you that being sponsored does mean you will be treated any differently, just as long as you keep your nose clean you are no different than the non sponsored Jounins."

Sasuke stare at the girl in front of him. Her eyes looked misty. He felt something close to guilt fill up inside of him. Why was it always him that made her cry? "Sakura…"

"Don't worry about being sponsored by me forever, after a period of time and when you gained the trust of you fellow comrades, you would be an independent ninja again. And your ego can go back to being it's ginormous pain in the ass self." Sakura exhaled, and gave Sasuke a forced smile.

"Sakura…" There was an unrecognizable emotion in Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura ignored him, and turned away trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for bruising your ego." With that said Sakura walked away, ignoring the desperate calls from Naruto. She didn't need to hear his comforting words, or watch the way Kakashi's eyes would soften, or Sasuke's empty stare. She didn't need any of it.

Maybe Shouta was right her team was broken. Even after Sasuke had returned, her team never returned to the way they were when they were genins. Sure Naruto and her joked and poked fun at Sasuke, but she knew on some level they still tip toed around him. On some level Naruto and her still didn't trust him the way they had in the past. So maybe, just maybe they were a broken team.

* * *

"God, Teme!" Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time, as they walked to Ichiraku to celebrate.

Sasuke ignored the blond.

"What the hell is wrong with you? All she did was stand up for you in that room of stuck up assholes. She stood up for you in front of that bitchy blond, and you still treated her like...like that."

Sasuke turned to the blond, and glared. Geez he was already feeling guilty, he didn't need Naruto to pile on. "Shut up."

Naruto glared at the raven haired male and sighed. "Whatever, just go talk to her okay?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he just glared off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

The hospital was always a place that Sakura found to be the most calming. Even though she would always get called to treat some wounded shinobi, that was her happy place. That was the place she would go whenever she wanted to avoid Naruto or Sai, and now since Sasuke returned, the place she would go to avoid Sasuke.

Sakura shuffled through the stacks of files scattered haphazardly on her desk.

_**'Stop being so annoying'**_

Sakura felt the pen in her hand snap, the red ink flowing out and staining her hand. Growling in frustration, she chucked the pen into the waste basket beside her desk and wiping her hands on a napkin, she reached for another pen from her desk.

"Hn"

Sakura looked up from her paperwork. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Sakura frowned, did he come all this way to grunt at her. To fucking grunt at her. Sakura muttered string of insulted under her breath as she reached for another file.

"Sakura" He watched as the medic shuffle through another file.

"Sakura" He tried again.

Sakura looked up. "What?"

"Do you actually think our team is broken...by me?" Sasuke stared at the girl. When she had said that, it bothered him. This sort of thing normally shouldn't but when she said it, it did. Sasuke always knew Sakura as the type who would never hold a grudge, so when she said that it kinda bothered him.

Sakura placed her pen down and stared at the male in front of her. "You left us Sasuke. You had two people who was perfectly willing to help you with your goal, and instead you left us and got yourself another team."

Sasuke clenched his hands, "I needed them, they had skills that I needed."

Sakura slammed her hands down on the desk and glared at the male. "NO, you don't get to say that, because you know you had Kakashi and pakkun to help you track down Itachi, you had Naruto, me and the rest of Konoha on your side, fully willing to fight for you."

Sasuke glared back at the girl. "You guys were only going to slow me down."

Sakura walked around her desk and stood directly in front the tall male. "Is that what we are to you: burdens? After EVERYTHING we did for you. Everything." Sakura wiped her eyes hastily. "You know, we looked for you, Naruto looked for you. He spend a good majority of his life looking for you, fighting for you. Did you know he let two jounins from kumokagure beat him to an inch of his life just so they can forgive you for attacking their hokage?"

Sasuke's glare slightly softened, "Sakura-"

Waving her hand in his face, Sakura continued. "However Sasuke, we can forgive you for all that. We can forgive you for all the crap you pulled on us, because we just wanted you back. But since Naruto won't probably ever say this to you, so I'll just say it. On some level, Naruto and me still don't trust you the way we did when we were genins."

"Excuse me?"

"We're scared, Sasuke. Scared that you're going to leave us again. Scared that when you find a new problem, you're just going to reject our help and find some other random shinobi from some random ass village." Sakura felt her voice get higher. "All we want is to help you, all we fucking want is to be your teammates, to be your friends, to be people you can depend on. All we want is for you, for once in your life to let us in and help you." Sakura was now openly sobbing.

Sasuke stared at the girl. She seemed so broken. "You and Naruto aren't burdens.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha, with a questioning stare. Tears continued to flow down her face

"I didn't want your help because the ties I had with you and Naruto was slowly making me forget all about my revenge."

"What?" Sakura managed in between sobs.

"I didn't ask for your help because I didn't want to see you or Naruto to get hurt during my path of revenge." Sasuke had bangs covering his eyes.

Sakura sniffed all the anger she felt towards the Uchiha dissipated instead it was replaced by guilt. She yet again judged him to quickly. Taking a step towards the Uchiha gently brushed away his bangs. "Trust in us Sasuke, we're strong, stronger than you've ever known. So have some faith in us."

Sasuke looked up at the girl, enjoying the heat from her hand on his face. "I'm sorry.. for snapping at you after the tribunal."

Sakura looked at the Uchiha with a smile on her face. "Did the almighty Uchiha Sasuke just apologize?"

Giving the girl a mocking glare, Sasuke smirked. "Shut up."

.

.

.

Sasuke stayed by Sakura's side while she finished up her files. They exchanged occasional conversational snippets here and there, well it was mostly Sakura that did the talking and Sasuke just 'hn-ed' at times. He was even gentleman enough to walk her home

Sakura giggled to herself at the gentleman-y behaviour Sasuke had been all night. Shaking her head slightly, she opened her house door. The stench of alcohol overwhelmed her senses, Sakura looked around at her environment. Why wasn't she surprise. She kicked an empty beer bottle on the floor and sighed.

"Sakura get in here." Sakura brows furrowed, as she glanced in the living room direction. Her parents were awake? Wasn't the normal schedule suppose to be drink, drink, drink, and sleep?

Sakura walked into her living room and stared at her parents who were slouched on the couch.

Her mother was sobbing clutching onto-flowers? To be exact white tulips. Sakura stared at the flowers, those were her flowers, the same flowers she placed at Shouta's grave.

"Those flowers."

Her father got up from his spot and grabbed the flowers from her mother's grasp and threw them in front of Sakura, crushing them beneath his feet. "When you left to visit your brother's grave what did I tell you?"

Sakura stared at the dead flowers on the floor, the petals from some of the tulips laid scattered around the stems.

"SAKURA"

The said girl flinched at her father's loud voice.

"You said not to sully his grave."

"And what did you do?" His voice was calmer.

Sakura looked up from the flowers, "I brought flowers to his grave, that's not sullying his grave."

Her father's hand made contact with her face. The pressure behind the hit forced her head to snapped to the side. Clutching her now bruised face she stared at her father. "W-what?"

"Even in death, you still MOCK your brother?" Her father's alcoholic breath washed over her.

"Those flowers...I was asking for forgiveness from him."

Her mother's sobs grew louder, "Don't lie to us you ungrateful child, all this time you denied the fact that IT WAS YOU who murdered my baby, and all of a sudden you're asking for forgiveness from him?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET HIM REST IN PEACE." The rest of her sentence came out as sobs.

"I denied the fact that I killed him at first, but I'm not anymore. You guys and Akiko made it clear to me that I failed as a sister, as a ninja, and as a person. You guys made it clear to me that it was my hesitance that killed Shouta. That's why I was asking for forgiveness from Shouta, that's why I took in all of your insults. I wanted to be cleansed of this mistake, to be given forgiveness." Desperation and tears shone clearly in Sakura's eyes.

Her father slapped her again, "Do you for one second think we believe you? Ever since you were a child you were selfish, and stubborn, so do you really think that we believe you when you say you're sorry that you killed our son?"

"But I really am sorry...and...and I am seeking forgiveness" More tears fell from her emerald orbs.

"STOP LYING TO ME, I never wanted you as a daughter, NEVER." Her mother spat. "Get out of my house, I don't ever want you to set foot in this house ever again. GET OUT."

Sakura fell to her knees, "Why won't you guys ever believe me? I am sorry for killing Shouta, I know it was my selfishness that caused the hesitance that killed him. I -" Her voice trailed off, as she felt a rough hand yank her up by the hair and was dragging her to the door.

"If you are truly sorry for killing our son, than go kill yourself. If we can't have our son, then we don't want you either." Her father's words were like a punch to the gut.

"W-what?" Sakura choked out.

Yanking her hair up so that Sakura's bruised face was facing the older man, he gave a cruel laugh. "Do you really think your existence is needed? Me and your mother only have a son, we don't need a daughter. Your pathetic excuse of a team has that red head who is far more talented than you to fill the female kunoichi position. The hospital has far more capable doctors than you. So do you really think your existence is worth shit in this world? Because if you had any sense in you, you would have wiped your existence off this earth years ago. It would make this world a much better place."

Without another word, Sakura felt herself being thrown out of her apartment, the door slammed behind her.

Sakura sat there not moving, and not crying. What he said made sense, karin was perfectly capable to fill her place in team 7, her parents never did need her, and the hospital had Tsunade and Shizune who are far more capable than her. She wasn't needed.

She was nothing but a horrible person who used and manipulated Naruto into giving up half his life to save Sasuke.

She was the person who foolishly thought that without her brother, her parents would suddenly love her. She was also the one who - based on that foolishly thought - killed her own brother.

She wasn't needed, not before and not now.

Sakura gave a hollow laugh, she wasn't needed.

Maybe she should just die, that way her brother and parents can have peace, and her team wouldn't be sad for long. Naruto had Sasuke and Sasuke had Naruto, beside Karin can always take her place.

Maybe...just maybe she should die

Her lips curved upwards at that thought, any last bit of hope-whether it was for forgiveness from her parents or the hope to be cleansed of the sin she committed or the hope that one day her and Sasuke might evolve to beyond being just friends-vanished from her eyes, and entire being.

I'm not needed, my existence can easily be replaced.

I could be forgiven, completely cleansed of any wrong deed

I should just maybe die

* * *

**Done, the angst is almost over and romance is coming soon!**

**please leave a review!**


	9. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9! sorry for the wait. this story will get more mushy and fluffy! More sasusaku moments!**

* * *

It seemed like hours before Sakura picked herself up from the front porch of her door. Brushing the dirt off her red skirt, she gave the oak door behind her a blank stare before walking down the steps. The cool night air hitting her face as she stepped into the empty streets. She looked up at the starless sky, she was quite surprised by her lack of tears. Her parents doesn't want to give her forgiveness, nor did they want her in general. They actually disowned her. At this thought, Sakura scoffed. To think the great Haruno Sakura, senior jounin was homeless, actually HOMELESS. Sakura pocketed her hands and walked down the empty street. Where the hell was she suppose to go? The hospital? Training field? Actually the training field sounded like a good idea. She needed to blow off some steam.

Pumping chakra to her feet, she sped off in the direction of team 7's training ground. As she approached the training field she felt another person's chakra signature.

Sakura frowned, picking up her up pace, a kunai present in her hands.

_'Enemy?'_ Perfect, she was looking for a human punching bag.

Bursting through the thick forest, she whipped her kunai at the intruder. "YOU GOT SOME GUTS INVADING KONOHA!"

The said intruder turned around, blocking the on coming kunai. His red eyes narrowed. _'Sakura?'_

With a war cry, Sakura charged with her fist aimed at the intruder. Sasuke eyes widened a fraction as he leaped out of the way. He felt Sakura's chakra slightly graze his arm._ 'shit'_

"Sakura" Sasuke said, as he blocked another one of the girl's attack. "It's me"

Stopping herself in mid attack, her fist blew past Sasuke, her eye's narrowed. "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Sakura frowned, "What the hell, I thought you were an intruder?"

Sasuke's brow raised, "Didn't you sense my chakra?"

_'I didn't even recognize Sasuke's chakra, I really am pathetic.'_ With this thought, unknowingly Sakura's face twisted into a sneer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke saw the expression on the girl's face, was it directed at him?

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Yes?" Her face now back to normal.

Sasuke studied the girl's face, her eyes seemed dull, and there seems to be a bruise on her cheek-wait back up bruise? "What happened to your face?" Unconsciously his sharingan activated. He watched as the girl hesitantly touched her face, there was a flash of panic in her eyes.

"Nothing." Sakura mentally cursed herself for forgetting to heal her cheek.

Grabbing Sakura's wrist, Sasuke glared into her emerald eyes, and repeated his question, this time laced with anger. "What happened to your face?"

"I walked into a pole, happy?" Sakura replied lamely

Sasuke's grip on her wrist tightened, "Don't lie to me. Who gave you that bruise?"

"Y-you're hurting me." Sakura tried to free her wrist. Seeing her discomfort, he loosened his grip but did not release her.

"What happened, Sakura."

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Sakura" Sasuke felt his patience run thin.

"I got into a fight, and must have got hit into the face, don't worry about it." With her free hand, Sakura gingerly healed her face.

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow,_ 'She's still lying'_ "Whatever." He unceremoniously dropped her wrist and turned off his sharingan. "What are you doing out this late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Sakura replied rubbing her wrist. "I guess you're out for the same reason?"

A long pause. "So, you wanna train with me?"

Sasuke stared at the girl, and shrugged. "Fine."

"Don't go easy." Her voice was teasing, but her eyes were serious. Sasuke frowned, since when did she care whether or not he went easy on her.

"Hn"

* * *

The two ninjas positioned themselves. Sakura fixed her gloves, while Sasuke activated his sharingan and unsheathed his kusanagi.

Always wait for the enemy to attack. Sakura mentally recited her shishou's words. Sakura stood there staring at Sasuke, _'Come on, attack'_

True to her wishes, Sasuke attacked. With the kusanagi charged with his chidori, he lunged at the medic. Sakura twisted her body to the side to avoid the attack, but taking this opportunity to fire a punch at the Uchiha. However, before her fist met the target, Sasuke vanished.

_'Damn him and his speed.'_

"You're going to have to do better than that Sakura." Sasuke smirked, from across the field.

_**'Team 7's burden.'**_

_**'weak and pathetic'**_

_**'the red head is far more talented than you'**_

Sakura growled, grabbing a handful of kunai's she threw them at the smirking Uchiha who dodged them with ease. Her anger doubled, gathering chakra to her fist she charged at the stoic male in front of her.

Knowing how dangerous her fist's were Sasuke grabbed her wrist just as one of her fists flew past him. Twisting her arm behind her, Sasuke held the struggling girl against him. "You can do better than this."

Sakura let out a snarl, before sending her elbow into the Uchiha's gut. Wincing Sasuke released her.

"I'M NOT FINISHED." Sakura slammed her heel to the ground, and watched as Sasuke leaped to a nearby tree. She immediately reached for two explosive kunai's and threw them at the Uchiha. The two explosions sent the top half of the tree crashing down, and through the smoke Sasuke charged at her with the kusanagi.

Seeing how Sasuke's speed was faster than her's, Sakura barely got out in time. She felt his kusanagi cut across her shoulder, and his chidori course through her. Letting in a sharp intake of breath, Sakura clutched her shoulder trying to stitch up the wound.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke prepare a series of hand signs, the familiar chirp of a thousand birds filled the clearing.

_'Shit'_

Pushing herself up, Sakura uprooted the nearest tree and swung it at Sasuke. Seeing how he was caught off guard, Sakura pumped chakra to her feet and charged at Sasuke, throwing punches after punches. Not caring if they hit their intended target.

Sasuke leap backwards as he dodged the attacks from the furious girl. He saw how off course her aims were, and frowned. "Sakura, are you even trying?"

**_'Weak, pathetic, even the red head is far more talented than you.'_**

"SHUT UP." Sasuke's eye's narrowed as he saw the unfiltered anger in Sakura's eyes. It was a strange sight to see so much anger in her. Raising his leg, he delivered a kick to the girl's stomach, he winced slightly when he watched her slam into a tree. He did not intend to have that much force behind it.

Picking herself up, and spitting out the blood in her mouth, Sakura charged again, throwing more random punches. She knew her hits were missing their target but at this point she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to see some damages.

Sasuke frowned, Sakura normally wasn't this sloppy in her hits. He trained with her before and he always ended up with broken bones and immobilized limbs. He watched her pulverize the ground, and surrounding trees that were no where near him. "Sakura, focus" Sasuke charged towards the girl again.

Sakura watch as Sasuke come at her with his sword brandishing before him, she was ready to counter.

**_'Go kill yourself'_**

Her father's words echoed in her mind. Sakura lowered her fists, and stared at the charging Uchiha. She didn't move a single muscle.

.

.

The next few second seemed like an eternity for Sasuke. He saw Sakura lower her hands waiting for his attack. He was expecting her to pull some other move, but instead he watched as his kusanagi go through her stomach. He felt his heart stop when he saw her cough blood onto his blade. "SAKURA!" Ready to pull out his blade, but only to be stopped by a small hand. Sasuke lowered his gaze, his sharingan spinning madly as he watched Sakura gripping onto the blade preventing it from exiting her body. With her other hand, she made a chakra scalpel and placed it on Sasuke's neck.

"I win." Sakura coughed out through mouthfuls of blood, before falling to her knees. Weakly she pulled out Sasuke's blade. More blood gushed out from her wound.

Giving Sasuke a weak smirk, Sakura gathered the reminder of her chakra to her wounded stomach, and watched her skin slowly stitch back together.

.

.

It wasn't till after she healed her stomach, that Sasuke snapped out of shock. Kneeling down he grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook her. "SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Sakura's eye's widened. This was the first time Sasuke yelled at her. Sure he would snarl, and growl at her but never did he yell before. She could see worry in his usually emotionless eyes.

"I never beaten you once, and today I finally did." Sakura replied weakly.

Sasuke's eyes unconsciously changed into the mangekyo sharingan, as he was filled with more blinding rage. "So you're willing to let my attack enter your body just so you can win?! SAKURA THIS IS TRAINING!"

Sakura lowered her gaze to Sasuke's lap, trying to avoid the mangekyo sharingan. "I'm sorry."

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! IF MY ATTACK WAS HIGHER YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" Sasuke continued to yell at her.

**_'Go kill yourself'_**

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. She did want to die. When she saw Sasuke's last attack, her father's words rang in her head, and she was willing to die. She was willing to die if it meant she could be forgiven by her family, but when she saw the warm, red liquid leave her body she was suddenly scared. All of a sudden she wanted to live. She felt more tears prick her eyes. She couldn't even die properly. She was so damn weak and pathetic that she couldn't even die properly.

Sasuke saw her eyes get teary and took a deep breath to calm himself. He felt his eyes slowly go back to their normal obsidian color. Closing them, he leaned forward till his forehead was touching hers. "I was so scared that I killed you." He whispered, as his hands fell slack on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's closed eyes. His face had worry etched onto it. Automatically she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm sorry for doing this stupid thing."

Sasuke felt his body relax. He never liked other people touching him but for some reason whenever Sakura did, his body felt relaxed. "Hn."

.

.

After Sakura had let go of Sasuke, she had a small blush on her cheeks. She had been so close to him.

"Um...I…"

Seeing the her embarrassed expression, Sasuke smirked. "Heal my stomach, I think you gave me internal bleeding when you elbowed me."

Flickering her eyes down to his stomach, Sakura mumbled a small apology before gather the green chakra to heal what ever organ she ruptured.

.

.

After she healed him, they fell silent. They sat there, on the field enjoying each other's presence and the cool night air.

For that brief moment Sakura was at peace, her head clear and free of thoughts. For even that briefest moment she forgot all about her parent's harsh words. But that peace didn't last long. Just as her mind was calming, Akiko's words from this morning bulldozed it's way in.

**_'The traitor who betrayed konoha, killed danzo, itachi, attacked the raikage, tried to crush the village, and witnessed the murder of his who clan. A traitor thats needs to be killed'_**

**_'Kyuubi container that can snap and set the demon on konoha again.'_**

**_'a pathetic and lazy failure of a ninja'_**

**_And once this gate was opened more and more flooded into Sakura's mind_**

**_'Team 7 is a tumor'_**

**_'your existence off this earth would make this world a better place'_**

**_'If we can't have our son, then we don't want you either.'_**

**_'Just go kill yourself'_**

Sasuke watched as the content expression on the kunoichi's face slowly fall into one of pain. His brows furrowed.

"Sakura?"

The said girl stared up at the Uchiha, "what?" Her voice was slightly quivering. "What?" She tried again but with a more steady voice.

"What's wrong? Your attacks were all sporadic."

Sakura turned away from the Uchiha's penetrating gaze. "I guess my mind was out of it, but I won right?" Her voice went slightly higher at the end of the sentence, trying to lighten the mood...whatever this mood was.

Sasuke gave a growl, obviously not wanted to be reminded of the early incident. Sakura turned her head to face the male kneeling in front of her, and gave a small laugh while mumbling a small apology.

Repositioning herself, Sakura moved to sit beside Sasuke, placing her arm behind her head she laid down on grass. Letting out a content sigh, Sakura stared at the night sky. It was so peaceful. So calm. So perfect. She watched as the few stars blink carelessly across the sky. Life seemed so perfect right now. Shifting her eyes she stared at the raven haired male beside her, his eyes were closed, his breathing even, he looked so beautiful, so peaceful. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's cracked open his eyes, an unidentifiable emotion was in them. She just called his Sasuke-kun again. "You're calling me with the '-kun' again." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

Sakura's mouth slightly opened, her eyes held shock. "I-I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, he gave her a smirk. "Don't be, it sounds weird without the '-kun'." He watched as the shock leave her eyes, before it was replaced with unbridled happiness.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn"

"What do you think about Karin?" Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"What?"

Turning to her side, Sakura propped her head up with her hand, her elbow digging into dirt. "I mean, I think she's a lot like me. Her hair is in the same color spectrum as mine. She's also phenomenon with chakra, and she's a medic." She mindlessly picked at the blades of grass on the field.

"What are you getting at Sakura" His tone was impassive

Continuing to pick at the ground, Sakura stared a the male. "If I were to die, she would make a perfect edition to team 7, don't you think?"

Sasuke gave her a glare, not amused by her statement. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a ninja, Sasuke-kun. I'm bound to die sometime, and I'm just saying when that happens, Karin would be a good fit."

"Me and Naruto will protect you." Sasuke gave a curt response.

Sakura frowned, "I'm a jounin Sasuke, I can protect myself, and besides if I'm not on a mission with you guys then you two won't be able to protect me, right?"

Grabbing her arm, Sasuke gave her a stern look. "What are you getting at, Sakura?"

Hoisting herself up, she placed a hand on top of Sasuke's head. "I'm just saying, if I die I want you and Naruto to accept Karin on the team. I mean she's the perfect replacement for me."

Sasuke's stern look turned to one of concern. "Are you dying?"

Sakura gave a mirthful laugh, "Of course not"

"Then why are you talking like this?" His tone was unimpressed.

Sakura sighed, "I get placed on S rank missions quite often, so I'm just trying to be realistic." She lightly ruffled his hair. "I just think Karin would be a good replacement-kinda like Sai." She added as an afterthought.

She wanted to laugh at the expression on Sasuke's face, it was a mixture of fear and disgust.

"No"

Sakura gave him a quizzical look. "No?"

"Not Karin, I had to deal with her during team hebi/taka days...just no." Sasuke's expression twisted into a sneer.

Wriggling her arm free from Sasuke's grip, she pinched his cheek. "Ok, not Karin." Laughing slightly Sakura stood up, dusting away the stray pieces of grass. Offering her hand, she helped the Uchiha up.

* * *

The two shinobis walked silently across the clearing. Sakura's hands folded behind her head, while Sasuke had his stuffed into his pants.

"You know we should go kill some people together." Sakura pondered out loud.

Sasuke gave the girl a deadpan stare. "Are you suggesting we exit the village and search for some rogues?"

"Don't be silly." Sakura lightly - or at least what she thought was lightly - punched the shoulder of the male beside her. Sasuke slightly winced. "I was saying that tomorrow or rather today I can ask Tsunade-sama to send Team 7 on a mission together. You know for old time sake."

Sasuke smirked, he liked the sound of that. Team 7 on a mission together.

* * *

**Done this chapter. For the fight between Sakura and Sasuke I wanted to use the same idea as when Sakura fought against Sasori. Cuz honestly that seems like a pretty good way to win a fight...**

**Anyways please review.**


	10. Fading

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update, but I will be starting school soon, and won't be able to update as frequently as i'd like however i will do my best to update whenever i can. Please bare with me.**

**and this chapter will give insight to who Akiko is to the Haruno family.**

**This story is approaching the climax**

* * *

The two shinobis walked down the dimly lit streets of Konoha in silence. Sasuke occasionally glanced at the girl beside him. It was puzzling to see the forever smiling Haruno Sakura unable to sleep. He remembered the first over night mission he went on with team 7 when they were still genins, her and the dobe slept like logs. This was Sakura we're talking about, she doesn't have any problems, or at least she shouldn't have any problems. She was probably the most sane out of team 7. She had a happy childhood with loving parents or at least that's what he was aware of.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke spoke up as he motioned towards her apartment building.

_'Home.'_ Sakura internally scoffed. Like she had one. "Nah, I'm going to the hospital."

An unhappy look crossed Sasuke's face. "It's 3 in the morning, no one's dying in the hospital."

"I have mountains of paperwork, so might as well finish them since I can't sleep." Said Sakura as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Smothering a small yawn that was building up.

"Hn, whatever." Seeing how the girl wasn't going to change her mind, Sasuke pocketed his hands and headed off in the direction of the Uchiha compound. "Just don't go overboard"

Was he showing the human emotion-concern? Sakura gave a small laugh. "I'm the medic Sasuke-kun, I know what I can handle."

Giving her disbelieving look, he bade her goodnight.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun come to the Hokage tower around 6 or 7 and bring Naruto with you. I'll see if I can get a mission for us." Sakura called after the retreating Uchiha. He replied with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Another yawn escape the medic's lips. Damn was she tired. How she wanted to just lie down and die, but too bad her office was about as clean as Naruto's room. Mountains upon mountains of paperwork scattered across her mahogany desk and all over her couch. Sakura sighed, honestly sometimes she felt like more of a clergy than a doctor. Grabbing her coffee mug, she took another gulp of the rich brown liquid. With another sigh, the medic grabbed another folder, opening the tatter cover of the folder, she glanced at the documents in it.

_Tsumura Akiko_

_Age: 18_

_Sex: Female_

_Status: In transition to Anbu. Sakura's eye's widened at this. Akiko was getting promoted to Anbu? Why? How? Last time she checked to even be considered for Anbu, one needed recommendations from family members, and if memory serves her right Akiko lost her parents 4 years ago. Frowning Sakura continued to read her file._

_Reason for admission: Received minor injuries from the last recon mission. Stay duration was 3 days, made a full recovery and is eligible to be sent on missions_

_Signature needed from head physician__

Sakura grabbed a pen and signed the paper, before she shuffled through Akiko's other past records. Poisoning from senbons, minor abrasions, and other miscellaneous injuries. Nothing to serious. Sakura frowned, judging from her injuries and the missions she's been on there was no way she was qualified for Anbu. Hell, she's been on more B and A-ranks than S-ranks. Sakura needed to ask Tsunade about this promotion. It just made no sense, if Anbu was this easy then Sakura should have been one ages ago.

Slamming the folder closed, Sakura moved on to the next file. The more she thought about it the more pissed she got. Why was it that everyone around her was being promoted and she was still stuck here? Neji was being promoted to Anbu squad leader, Shikamaru was getting into the Anbu squad, TenTen was getting promoted to senior Jounin, and Ino made it into the interrogation unit. Then there was her. She's been stuck in this same position for the past 2 years. Growling Sakura grabbed another folder. All these promotions around her was doing nothing but reiterating what her parents had said to her.

She was no one special.

Granted that she made it to Jounin at a relatively young age but that's about it. She had no special affinity unlike her two teammates or like her brother. Karin had better chakra sensing then she did, and she was the burden that her parents didn't want.

She was like the little match girl only she didn't even have matches.

Tossing the folder into the pile in front of her, she reached for another. Mumbling a string of curses she continued to slave over the reminder of the files.

* * *

It was 7 before Sasuke managed to drag the blond idiot to the Hokage tower. Sasuke brow twitched as he remembered the tedious morning he had. He knew how the blond wasn't much of a morning person, so he decided to wait till 6:30 before getting the dobe. Yet, when he arrived on the blond's balcony he witnessed something that made him want to gouge his own eyes out.

"Sasuke, about this morning...um…" A flustered blond stuttered as he trailed around the twitching Uchiha.

Turning around, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Just...don't" Placing his hand on the handle of the Hokage's office, he pushed open the door. "Go in"

Walking past Sasuke, Naruto looked at the Uchiha. "It's just that Hinata finally returned from her mission and we were just…"

Sasuke felt his sharingan activated. "Just shut up!" He roughly shoved the blond into the office.

"What do you two want?" Tired honey colored eyes looked up from her desk. Her hand reached for her sake glass.

"Didn't Sakura tell you?" Sasuke replied, his eyes scanned the room for signs of their pink haired teammate.

Taking a sip from her glass, Tsunade gave the male in front of her a dead pan stare. "Do you see her here?"

Sasuke gave the busty Hokage a glare.

"So I repeat my question, what do you two want."

Naruto replied this time. "We want a mission for team 7, you know for old time sake." His blue eyes shining brightly.

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin, and peered at the two shinobis in front of her. "Shizune, hand me the mission scroll."

The quiet brunette gave a small nod, as she grabbed the file from behind her and gave it to the Hokage. Tsunade, unraveled the scroll, and scanned it's contents. Rolling the scroll back up, she tossed it at the two males in front of her. "A-rank, simple assassination of some cloud rogues near the border of kumokagure. Now get out"

.

.

.

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU"

The wooden door slammed against the room of the office. Four pairs of eyes snapped at the new person in the room. An angry pink head stormed into the room.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto waved at his female teammate. Barely casting a glance at the kyuubi container, Sakura roughly shoved the blond out of her way.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Tsunade sighed. She couldn't get a moment of peace could she. "What now?"

Pulling out the folder from her blue messenger bag, Sakura slammed it down on the desk. Same splinters formed on the desk. Tsunade traced the newly formed cracks on her new desk.

"Anbu? Anbu?!" Sakura seethed. Tsunade, opened the file and looked at the information in front of her.

"So?"

Sakura growled, throwing her hand up in the air she started pacing. "I've been on and successfully completed more S-ranks than Tsumura, and I'm not even in the running for Anbu. Hell, I haven't even had a promotion in the hospital for the past 2 years."

Closing the folder, Tsunade stared at the furious medic. "Sakura you need recommendations from your parents for Anbu, and you're already one of the senior medics." Tsunade watched as the medic halt to a stop, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"And that's all I'll be, right? Senior medic? Senior Jounin?" Sakura drew in a breath. "What about Akiko, her parents are dead, so what, did their ghosts file the recommendations for Anbu?"

"Your parents gave the recommendations." Tsunade carefully studied the myriad of emotions that crossed the kunoichi's face

"What?" Sakura's raised a brow. "She's not even their child."

Tsunade frowned, didn't she know? "Tsumura-san was engaged to your brother, and your parents filed the recommendation about a year ago."

The young medic's head snapped towards the Hokage. "She's what?!"

"Sakura why do you care so much, you never even wanted to become Anbu, and you never complained about your position at the hospital."

Sakura opened her mouth and then shut her mouth again. It's true she never wanted to become Anbu, she was too emotional for the Anbu black ops squad, and she never minded her place in the hospital. However, she just wanted to be acknowledged by someone. She just wanted someone to tell her that she's worth something. That her parents were wrong about her. That she was someone special. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stared at the Hokage through hooded eyes. "Forget it, I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"Sakura, if you want to be an Anbu, then I'll consider you for the position, and I can see if I can promote you to a higher position in the hospital."

Sakura's eye's hardened. She wanted acknowledgement not pity. "No, I was out of line Tsunade-sama. I'm aware that team 7 has a mission." Her eyes flicked at the scroll in Sasuke's hands, wanting to change the topic.

"Yes."

Sakura gave a bow, and turned to quickly leave the office. She was done. Naruto and Sasuke quickly gave the hokage a bow before following their fellow teammate.

.

.

Tsunade frowned. She had trained Sakura from when she was 13 and to her Sakura was like the daughter she never had. Sakura always told her everything, yet judging from the emotions displayed by her today, Tsunade was very aware of the fact that she was hiding something from her.

"Bring me more sake." Tsunade mumbled as she motioned for Shizune to get her more alcohol. She just knew. Today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

As the team arrived at the gate, the sun was just peaking over the horizon. The sound of birds filled the village, a soft warm breeze carrying the scent of freshly mowed grass filled the streets. Readjusting her messenger bag, Sakura turned towards her two male comrades. "What's our mission."

Sasuke handed the scroll over to the agitated medic. Opening it, her green scanned it's content. "Ok, we should be able to reach Kumokagure by mid afternoon. Let's go." With that said, the team headed off.

As they leaped from tree to tree, silence followed them like a fourth teammate. No one said a single word, not even Naruto. After years of experience with dealing with Sakura, Naruto finally learned when to be quiet and when to press on a matter. One wrong step and he could find himself embedded in the trunk of a tree. So when Sasuke decided to speak, Naruto internally cringed.

"You want to be Anbu?" His tone was doubtful.

Sakura turned and glared at the Uchiha. "Are you saying that I can't? That I'm too weak?" Her voice came out as a growl.

"You're too emotional for Anbu. For them mission comes before comrades." Sasuke replied unfazed by the girl's tone.

Naruto stared at his two teammates, expecting Sakura to snap at Sasuke, but instead the girl stopped in her track and turned towards them. Naruto and Sasuke both stopped as well, staring curiously at the girl.

Sakura lowered her head. What was she doing? This was the first time team 7 was officially on a mission and she was letting the thing with Akiko ruining this bonding moment with her team. "I want to apologize."

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto began, but Sakura cut him off.

"I know this mission means a lot for all of us, and my behaviour is really bumming out the mood." Sakura gave a small laugh.

Engulfing the girl in a hug, Naruto smiled into her hair. "It's ok, we all have bad days."

Mumbling another weak apology, Sakura loosely wrapped her arm around the blond.

"Alright, lets go and finish this mission." Sakura offered a weak smile, as she gently nudged the blond off her.

"YOSH! LETS GO KICK THIS MISSION'S ASS!" Naruto fist pumped the air, Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Sakura never gave much thought to dying. She knew that as a ninja, death was always going to be there, hanging over their head like a knife waiting to drop. However as a medic, death was something to elude, something to fight against, that was what Sakura was taught to do. Ever since training with Tsunade, she learnt to do deal with death. She learned to do everything and anything to try and stop death. She learned to value another's life, and she knew how important her own life is, especially in a battle, but if her parents have taught her anything recently, it's that everything she believed about herself was false. Her life had no value.

.

.

It was mid afternoon before they arrived on the outskirts of Kumokagure. Concealing themselves on a nearby tree. Sasuke activated his sharingan to scan the area. "There's 12 rogues."

Naruto cracked his knuckles, a grin spread over his face. "Let's go kick some butts." He prepared himself to launch out of the tree, only to be stopped by a small hand. Angry green eyes glared at him.

"Naruto this is your first mission as a jounin, and as shinobi's of our caliber we have plans to follow that would help with the success of the mission. So relax, and think of a plan so we can all make it home alive." Sakura angrily whispered at the blond

"Dobe." Naruto turned his head and glowered at the unamused Uchiha.

"Shut up, Teme, besides Sakura-chan you're overestimating them" The blond pointed at the group of rogues. "This mission is a piece of cake."

Chakra spiking, kunai ready in hand, and a loud battle cry. Naruto jumped out of the tree and straight toward the congregation of rogues. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, before following after the blond.

"I'm going to kill him, after this I'll kill him." Sakura muttered, and more colorful words flowed out from her mouth. Putting on her fighting gloves, she followed after her two _idiotic_ teammates.

.

.

Explosions erupted from within the rogue ninjas compound. Roughly 30 kage bunshins surrounded the area. Sakura watched in awe as her teammates fought through the mass of enemies. The sound of bunshins poof-ing and chidori filled the clearing.

"Heh, aren't you in the wrong place, little girl?"

Sakura whipped around just in time to see a cloud shinobi charge at her with a kunai. Twisting her body to the side, she barely missed the attack. Gathering chakra to her fists, she punched the ground. A look of shock flash across the cloud shinobi's eyes. He clearly underestimated this kunoichi.

"You little bitch" Performing a series of hand signs, a hail of senbons rained down on the girl. Emerald eyes widened. Shit. Hastily she pulled out a kunai from her ninja pouch and tried to deflect as much of the needles as possible. However, a few unsuspecting ones embedded themselves into the medic's shoulder. Wincing in pain, Sakura threw herself at the enemy, her fist ready to strike the ninja, but before her fist made contact she felt a numbing sensation spread down her arm.

"Like my little gift?" a sneer crawled up the nukenin's face.

"NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN, DON'T GET HIT, THEIR WEAPONS ARE LACED WITH POISON." Sakura bellowed at her two teammates, as she tried to stop the numbness from spreading. Once she felt as if she temporarily stopped the poison, she prepared her next attack.

"Medic nin?" The nukenin mused. Sakura ignored him, instead she focused on forming chakra scalpels with her hands.

"You know you talk to much?" Disappearing in a whirl of leafs, Sakura reappeared behind the rogue, and in a clean swipe she slit his carotid. Blood gargled out before he fell slack on the ground.

It seems like this little display of hers attracted the attention of the rogue's fellow teammates. In a flash 3 nukenins surrounded her. Sakura smirked. Now that's more like it. Getting into a defensive positions she waited for their attacks.

"Tell me, what's a pathetic little girl like you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home cooking or cleaning?" One of the man leered.

**_'A burden'_**

**_'Not special'_**

**_'Karin is more talented than you'_**

**_'It should have been you to die on that mission'_**

Sakura frowned. Why was she thinking about this right now? Damn it she should be focusing on the battle. While in her thoughts, she failed to notice the kunai aimed at her left arm. The sharp pain snapped Sakura out of her revere.

"SAKURA-CHAN" Sakura saw Naruto give her a worried look, as he was defending against his own opponent.

"I'm fine, focus on your own opponent"

Growling Sakura pulled the offending metal out of her arm, wincing as blood spurted out. Forcing chakra into the weapon, she threw it back at the enemy, it grazed across his shoulder. "YOU BITCH"

Sakura watched as he preformed a familiar series of hand signs. A large land slide of mud hurled itself in the girl's direction. Punching the ground, Sakura managed to create a crater just in time to contain the mud.

Smirking, Sakura threw a barrage of kunais at the three cloud ninjas. While they were distracted by the oncoming attack, Sakura launched herself at one of the enemies, chakra scalpel in hand she pierced it through the shinobi's stomach. "One down." She said as she tossed the ninja to the side. Turning around Sakura attacked the second enemy. Once she was close enough to one of them, she delivered a kick at him, however before her kick collided she felt something dig into her back. Letting out a gasp of pain, her foot missed the intended target. From her peripheral vision she caught sight of the third enemy. _'Damn how can I have missed him'_

**_'Failure as a ninja'_ **Her parent's words presented themselves in her head.

Digging her shoes in the ground, Sakura deflected another kunai. This time she tracked both enemy ninja's position. From her sight, she saw another rain of senbons headed towards her, while the enemy in front of her hurled the same attack at her._ 'shit, how the hell am I suppose to dodge this?'_

**_'it should have been you to die on that mission'_**

**_'If you had any sense, you should have wiped your existence of this earth'_**

Sakura stayed rooted in her position deflecting as much as she could, and ignoring the pain that shot through her every time one of those senbons she couldn't deflect stabbed through her. She was panting by the end of both attacks, senbons stuck out from her almost making her look like a human porcupine. Wiping the small trail of blood that trickled from her mouth, she lifted her arms up again in a defensive position. Waiting for her opponents to attack, when they made no such movements, she gave an audible snarl. "Come at me you bastards!"

"Are you sure you're in any position to fight?" One of her enemy's scanned the girl's current state.

**_'Burden, weak'_**

Sakura raised her leg and slammed it into the ground, as the enemy jumped backwards to avoid the attack, she pumped chakra to her feet and chased after him. Thanks to Lee's training, Sakura managed to chase up to enemy in no time. She watched as the nukenin's eyes widen, Sakura smirked, lifting her hand she landed a chakra filled punch at the ninja's face, a sickening crunch was heard.

During this whole scuffle, Sakura yet again forgot about the third enemy. What a great ninja she was. A mouthful of blood erupted from the medic's mouth. Sakura looked down._ Is that a blade sticking out from my chest?_ Another bout of blood spilled out from her mouth, as she fell to the ground.

**_'Burden, weak'_**

**_'it should have been you to die on that mission'_**

**_'If you had any sense, you should have wiped your existence of this earth'_**

What the hell was wrong with her today? Ever since that night with her parents, she had this pit of despair float in her stomach. She did everything so carelessly. The sparring with Sasuke, the outburst in the Hokage office, and her lack of attention to her surroundings during this battle. This wasn't like her. She was never this out of it in a battle.

It was then she heard a scream, weakly she glanced around. It wasn't her teammates, they just had scared expressions plastered on their faces. _'So I screamed, eh?'_ Looking down again, the blade that was once protruding from her chest was missing._ 'Son of a bitch pull it out didn't he?'_ With just enough strength she turn around just in time to catch sight of the enemy charging at her again. Closing her eyes, she awaited the final blow, but it never came. Slowly cracking open one eye, she saw a familiar katana exiting the enemy's body, the sound of 1000 chirping birds could be heard. _Sasuke-kun_

"Sakura!"

Another mouthful of blood was spat onto the ground, Sakura felt herself collapse into a pair of strong arms. The scent of after shave mixed with freshly mowed grass filled her nose.

"Sakura!"

Sakura almost smiled, so this is what Sasuke smelt like. At least she'll die knowing what he smelt like.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Ah, if it isn't Naruto.

"I'm s-sorry Sakura-chan, this is my fault"

Sakura frowned, why was Naruto blaming himself, it's not like it was him that stabbed her. Weakly she turned her body to face her two teammates.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Opening her eyes, she made out the blurry worried and petrified expressions of Sasuke and Naruto. Weakly she placed her hands on the cheeks of her two teammates. "Why do you guys look like that? I'll be fine." She broke off in a fit of coughs, small droplets of blood sprayed onto Sasuke's face. She knew she was a horrible person for lying. She wasn't going to be fine. She knew the last attack was fatal, and it was a miracle she was still talking. She was dying and she knew and accepted that. Though she wanted...no needed to at least say goodbye to her boys.

"Sakura don't talk, we're-"

Interrupting the Uchiha, Sakura continued. "D-d-don't blame yourself Naruto, it isn't y-your f-fault." She coughed again. "Sasuke-kun, I know my current situation i-isn't the g-g-greatest and t-t-this is g-going to s-sound chee-cheesy, but e-even af-after everything you've done, I just want you to know t-that you will always be my Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto was openly crying. "Please don't talk like this anymore, please don't talk like you're about to die."

"Promise me that you two will take care of each other." She weakly finished. Giving them a weak smile, she coughed up more blood before unconsciousness took over.

_'I can finally be forgiven'_ With that thought, she welcomed the suffocating darkness.

Sakura Haruno had given up.

* * *

The two males, sped home to Konoha at break neck speed.

Sasuke's eyes was void of any emotion, but his movements were stiff. While Naruto wasn't scared to show his emotions, tears flowed down his face, and fists clenched by his sides.

When they made it back to the village, to normal civilians they saw nothing, but for the trained shinobi eyes, they could just barely made out the silhouettes of the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi container.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke broke through the Konoha hospital door. Alarmed nurses turned to the commotion. Gasps were heard in the now frozen lobby of the hospital.

"GET US TSUNADE, NOW!" Red feral eyes glared at the nurses.

"R-right away, Uzumaki-san" One of the nurse answered before she poof-ed away to get the Hokage.

At this moment a group of nurses wheeled a gurney toward the Uchiha, trying to pry his hands off the pink haired girl in his arms. When he felt the tugs, his sharingan blazed at the nurses.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His voiced came out in a menacing growl.

"W-we need to take her to the ER" one of the nurses replied, obviously scared.

"Where's Tsunade?" His voiced lowered into an even more frightening and menacing tone.

"She is right here. What is the problem-" Tsunade word's died in her mouth. It was only moments ago when her nap was interrupted by a frighten nurse that appeared in her office, going off about kyuubi, and dying and Uchiha. Following the nurse, Tsunade had bustled into her hospital, only to find Naruto seeping Kyuubi chakra while growling at her nurses, and an Uchiha that looked like he was going to set this one particular nurse on fire with amaterasu. She was prepared to scold them for causing another scene in her peaceful hospital, before her eyes fell on the curl up figure, struggling to breath in Sasuke's arm.

"You, you and you prepare an OR, Uchiha let go of her or I swear to god I will break both of your arms off. Get as much O neg as possible." Tsunade ordered the stunned nurses and doctors around her. "And you two, calm down."

Tsunade watched as Naruto take a deep breath before his eyes slowly returned to their cerulean color, and Sasuke's sharingan deactivate. It pained her to see two of her best shinobi's crumble into a mess in front of her. As soon as Naruto calmed, he slumped on one of the plush chairs in the lobby, and broke down sobbing. While Sasuke fell beside the blond, even though he wasn't crying his eyes were hollow, he didn't seem to notice the dried blood on his face, or maybe he did but didn't care.

"The enemies weapons were laced with poison" The blond Hokage turned to the Uchiha, his voice sounded so empty.

"Thank you." With that said, Tsunade rushed after the injured girl and into the OR.

She stand corrected.

Today was indeed a bad day.

* * *

**Angsty chapter...but maybe it'll cheer up soon?**

**as always please review.**


	11. Drowning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

**I'm starting school next week and thought I'd do a quick update before it so here is chapter 11. Friendly reminder: I will be updating this story maybe once or twice a week.**

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

_Tall evergreen trees over shadowed the small clearing._

_'Where am I?'_

_Green orbs cracked open scanning the area, the petit girl hoisted herself up off the grassy plane._

_"Mommy!" Snapping her head towards the sound, Sakura squinted her eyes trying to catch sight who ever was speaking._

_"MOMMY" The small voice cried out again, this time more desperate. Sakura's expression turned to a frown. 'I know that voice.' Lightly jogging over toward where she thought the sound came from, three figures manifested._

_Sakura halted, she stared face to face with a small girl. Pink tresses flowed in the wind, and large emerald eyes misty with tears stared back up at Sakura._

_'me?'_

_Turning around the small girl ran towards to older red head in front of her. "MOMMY, Shouta-kun pushed me." tears now flowed down her face._

_'This is my memory'_

_"Is that all you can do?! Blame your brother for every tumble you have?" The older woman shouted at the crying girl, before she went to pick up her youngest son._

_"Sasuke-kun, I love you so much, so please stay with me! I promise to make everyday happy for you. If not then please take me with you. I'll help you with your revenge." Sakura turned around at the new voice. Two new figures manifested before her. She watched as the 13 year old version of her cried her heart out at the male in front of her._

_"If you leave I'll scream"_

_'Stop! Why I'm I thinking about this. STOP!' Sakura clutched her head, trying to shake out the memory._

_"Naruto please! This is my dream of a lifetime, please bring Sasuke-kun back." This time the 13 year old her was begging Naruto. Her eyes looked so pleading and broken, while Naruto was still so happy-go-lucky._

_With a whirl, these two figures disappeared only to be replaced by two new figures._

_"You're killing Naruto. This dream that you have him chasing is killing him. This wish you have Naruto trying to complete is nothing but a curse mark to him." An onyx man stared blankly at a 16 year old version of her._

_"STOP THIS!" Sakura swatted at the two figures in front of her. The moment her hand made contact, the two people disappeared like smoke._

_"Give me back my son, please give me back my son. GIVE HIM BACK!" Sakura knew that voice, it was her mother during her brother's funeral. She remembered how the older woman broke down in front of their whole family, unable to deal with reality._

_"You failed as his sister, give him back." Sakura stared at the brunette male shaking the 18 year old her. A disapproving look on the face of the raven haired female behind him. She remembered this, they were Shouta's teammates. She could clearly recall their condescending glares._

_"Stop this please, stop." Sakura pleaded to no one, as she crumbled to the ground._

_"You're weak, a burden"_

_"It should have been you to die on that mission"_

_"You're no one special"_

_"Go kill yourself"_

_"Mentally unstable"_

_"Traitorous whore"_

_"Weaker than Naruto"_

_"You're like a curse mark to Naruto"_

_Sakura lifted her head, she stared at the faces of her past memories circle around her. Sai, Sasuke, Akiko, Kaa-san, and Tou-san. They seemed to tower over her, their glares boring into her soul. She didn't want to see their stares, lowering her head to the ground, she begged them to stop._

* * *

A flurry of voices filled the cramped operating room. Time seemed to fly by, as medics rushed around the room trying to find the appropriate instruments to extract the poison from Sakura's body.

"She's losing to much blood, someone bring me more O neg." Tsunade yelled over the whole commotion, as she tried to continuously pump chakra into the girl's chest injury.

Hastily one of the medic, grabbed a full blood bag and exchanged out the empty one. "Tsunade-sama we're almost out of blood."

The said Hokage, peered over the operating table, and at the decreasing amount of blood bags. "Then we'll just have to stabilize her before we run out." She gave a weak smile. "Shizune, how's the poison analysis going?"

The brunette brushed back a stray strand of hair, as she dropped another droplet of possible antidote onto the scroll. A mini explosion exploded from the scroll. Letting out a groan of frustration, Shizune turned to the Hokage. "I managed to get the poison contained, but I'm having difficultly figuring out this composition. Sakura-chan was always better at finding antidotes than me." The blond hokage, casted a glance at her subordinate. She was indeed having trouble.

"Switch places with me, Shizune." Keeping one hand on Sakura's chest, Tsunade ushered Shizune over. "Continuously pump chakra to her heart to stop the spread of the poison I've already healed majority of the stab wound.

Giving a small nod, the said brunette rush over. Gathering the familiar green chakra to her hands she massaged Sakura's heart.

.

.

Wiping her hands on a nearby towel, Tsunade hunched over the poison. Dipping a finger into the petri dish, she brought it up to her face. After a few minutes of studying the liquid, she moved to the spreadsheet of herbs on a nearby table. Grabbing a few, she immediately started on the antidote. _'Don't you dare die one me Sakura'_

"Tsunade-sama" A new voice appeared at the door of the OR. Without turning around, she motioned the nurse at the door to speak.

"Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san are getting restless again in the waiting room, what should we do?"

Tsunade stopped in her actions, and motioned for the doctor beside her to give the two restless shinobi an update. "Watch what you say around them." She added as an afterthought to the exiting doctor.

.

.

It wasn't long before the news that Sakura was hospitalized got around the village. All her friends that weren't currently on a mission ran to the hospital the second they heard the news. So currently gathered in the waiting room stood 6 anxious shinobis.

Kakashi's whole body was in a stiff upright position, as he stared at the wall opposite of him. It's been a while since he felt this way, but somehow this time felt different then from when he lost Obito and Rin. Out of his three students he never thought the sole female of his team would be the one to be found in critical condition. He glanced at his other two students, they didn't seem to be in a much better shape.

Sasuke was always good at concealing his emotions yet worry and anger were ever so present in his eyes. His hands folded under his chin, as onyx eyes stared aimlessly at the ground. He looked about 3 shades paler than usual.

While Naruto...well it's Naruto, he was never great at concealing emotions. Tapping his foot on the marble ground, he mumbled under his breath. "I did this to her, I'm the reason she's like this. If only I had listen to her and waited till we had a plan. I did this to her." With every repetition more and more tears flowed out from his blood shot cerulean eyes. His hands shaking against his lap.

"Naruto-kun, it'll be fine I promise. This is Sakura-chan, she'll fight through this." The pale eyed kunoichi whispered as she placed her hands upon her boyfriend's trembling ones.

"Hinata-chan, I did this to her I…" More tears fell.

The purple haired girl looked pained. She had never seen her boyfriend this distraught. Saying nothing more, she just tightened her grip on his hand, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

Shikamaru looked tired, leaning against the wall, he ran his hand through his female teammate's hair. Ino sobbed into his Jounin vest. "Shh, it's fine, everything will be fine." Ino's sobs grew louder.

"It's my fault, I'm the reason she ended up like that. It's my fault." The blond continued to mumble.

.

.

The clicking of heels suddenly filled the lobby, 6 pairs of eyes turned. A middle aged blond walked out from the operation wing, blood drenched her white lab coat outfit. Sasuke and Naruto were automatically in front of the woman.

"How is she" Sasuke glared at the poor woman, who was slightly shaking at the sight of the glowering Uchiha, and the livid blond.

"IS SAKURA-CHAN ALIVE?" Naruto grabbed the doctor on the shoulder.

"Sasuke, Naruto calm down and let her speak." The silvered haired male placed a reassuring hand on both his two students shoulder.

The two boys, back off but nonetheless held their glares.

"Haruno-san is still in surgery, her condition isn't that great, but Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama are still working on her and they are trying their best to find an antidote for the poison."

Naruto felt like he was going to collapse. _'her condition isn't that great.'_ He did this to her, if Sakura-chan dies, then her death would be on him.

Sasuke shook off the hand his sensei, and grabbed the collar of the doctor's scrubs. "Are you saying she's going to die?" He was hoping for her to say no. He lost to much already, he couldn't lose her. She had always been there for him. During the chunnin exam when he was struggling to deal with the curse mark, she was still their for him. She always tried everything in her power to help him, yet here he was unable to do a single damn thing, while she was lying in that OR slowing dying. "Is she dying?!"

The petit woman looked like she was about to pee herself, struggling to loosen the Uchiha's iron grip on her scrubs. "I-I-It's too e-e-early to say."

The male gave an audible snarl.

"Sasuke" The said male turned towards his sensei. "Let her go, Sakura's strong, she'll be fine"

"Hn" Dropping his hold on the doctor's scrub unceremoniously, he stalked back to his seat. Kakashi gave the frighten girl an apologetic bow, before he grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him back to the row of plush chairs.

.

.

"I did this to her, if she dies then I would be the one who killed her. I did this to her."

A pair of sharingan glared toward the blond.

"Shut up, JUST shut up."

* * *

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

"Tsunade-sama! She's going into cardiac arrest!"

The blond Hokage stared at the monitor. "Shizune pump more of your chakra to her chest to slow down her heart." The said brunette send more chakra into the pink haired kunoichi. Everyone stared at the monitor in suspense. The beeping finally went down to a normal pace.

* * *

_She was running, as fast as her legs could take her, but she was nonetheless still running. She had no idea where she was running to, but she had to get away. Their voices were taunting, making her relive every single one of those horrid memories. She slightly stumbled over a fallen branch, but she still ran._

_"You're weak, a burden"_

_"It should have been you to die on that mission"_

_"You're no one special"_

_"Go kill yourself"_

_"Mentally unstable"_

_"Traitorous whore"_

_"Weaker than Naruto"_

_"You're like a curse mark to Naruto"_

_Pink hair flew haphazardly in front of her green eyes, her breathing become shallower by the second. She could still their voices in her head. 'Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP'_

_The snapping of branches and the crunching of leaves followed after the girl. Sakura snapped her head back. No one was there, it was only pitch darkness, but the snapping of the branches never ceased. She picked up her pace, she had to get away from who ever was following her. However, with every step her legs felt heavier, her pace gradually halted to a stop. The snapping of branches and leaves got louder, Sakura felt her heart rate pick up. She had to fight, whoever this person that was following her, she had to defend herself. Balling her hands into fists she got into a defensive position._

_The sound fell silent, Sakura pivoted around scanning her surroundings._

_"Looking for me?" A cracked voice rang out from her left. Sakura snapped herself towards the sound. A muffled scream escaped her lips._

_"Looking for me?"_

_Sakura couldn't find the words to reply. She found herself staring into a mirror of herself, only it wasn't her. Instead of green eyes, a pair of blood shot ones stared back. Pink hair drenched in blood blew in the wind. Who ever this girl was she wore death well._

_"Who are you?" Sakura weakly managed to find her voice._

_"I'm you."_

_"No" Sakura shook her head viciously "You're not me"_

_The girl in front of her laughed. "But I am, I'm who you truly are. A selfish, callous, pathetic excuse of a human." The girl walked around Sakura, her bruised fingers playing with the ends of Sakura's pink hair. "You can run away from all those things you've done, but they will always follow you." Another laugh escaped the girl. "Poor, sweet Naruto-kun used by you in ways that would be unbearable for most, yet he still have that smile on his face."_

_Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "Please stop."_

_"Oh, but I'm only getting started." The girl pulled on a strand of Sakura's hair. "It was your selfish desire that got your brother killed. If only you didn't hesitate he would probably still be alive."_

_Slapping the girl's hand away, more tears fell. "STOP!"_

_"You know Sasuke-kun's right, you are weak, and annoying. No matter what you do, he will never love you. He wants a strong kunoichi to bare the new line of the Uchihas, and by any definition that kunoichi is not you."_

_"STOP!" Sakura swung her fist at the offending girl. Her fist went through her, and the figure vanished in a whirl of leaves. However, the scent of death still lingered._

_"You're weak, a burden"_

_"It should have been you to die on that mission"_

_"You're no one special"_

_"Go kill yourself"_

_"Mentally unstable"_

_"Traitorous whore"_

_"Weaker than Naruto"_

_"You're like a curse mark to Naruto"_

_Sakura pulled at her hair, "SHUT UP" Pumping chakra to her feet, she started to run again, ignoring the scratches that the tree branches were making on her face. "Get me out of here. I want out. I WANT OUT"_

_"You're weak, a burden"_

_"It should have been you to die on that mission"_

_"You're no one special"_

_"Go kill yourself"_

_"Mentally unstable"_

_"Traitorous whore"_

_"Weaker than Naruto"_

_"You're like a curse mark to Naruto"_

_She stopped at a tree, throwing her fist into it's trunk, she screamed. She wanted out, she wanted a peaceful death, not this hell hole. Another punch was thrown at the tree, tiny pieces of bark embedded themselves into her knuckles. Blood dripped down her finger tips._

* * *

_"Sakura?"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Wake up, Sakura!"_

_Letting out another scream, Sakura threw her head against the tree. Blood ran freely from the newly formed wound on her forehead blinding her vision._

_'Just leave me alone, and let me die in peace. Please.'_

_Closing her eyes, she slide down the tree._

_'Just let me die, please.'_

* * *

**Finished this chapter. **

**More fluff is coming!**

**as always please review**


	12. Empty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews 3. Here's chapter 12**

* * *

It's been three days, since Sakura was hospitalized. Three days, since Sasuke and Naruto left their spots at the hospital. Kakashi would come by every chance he got bringing bentos for his two students, and checking on his third student. During these three days, a lot happened. Sakura died a total of two times. Each time she was pronounced dead, Sasuke tried to charge into the OR, and each time he almost barbecued one of the restraining nurses with either amaterasu or katon. While Sasuke expressed more anger, Naruto sank into deeper and deeper depression each time Sakura was pronounced.

By the end of these three days, Naruto's once bright blue eyes became hollow and unrecognizable, and Sasuke's 'devil may care' facade became crazed, his sharingan was always on. No nurses dared to approach the two male. Hinata tried to talk Naruto out from this hole he was digging, but no avail. The only thing she could do was to stay by his side and stroke his hair. Constantly reminding him that she was here.

It wasn't till the night of the third day that a tired Tsunade left the OR. Her once pearly white lab coat was stained red, hair messy and eyes void of any emotion. To be honest she was quite shocked to see the lack of reaction from the two shinobis when she exited. Part of her expected Naruto and Sasuke to clobber her, but they just seemed to clued to their spots. Even when she cleared her throat the two still made no movements. In fact it was the shy dark haired girl that approached her first.

"Ano, how - is Sakura-chan - alive" The last word came out as barely a whisper.

A weak smile became apparent on the Hokage's face. "Yes" Hinata's face lit up. She felt as if a huge burden was just lifted. Giving the older blond a bow, she ran back to her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun? Sasuke-san?" She gently shook the two males. "Sakura-chan's okay, she's alive."

At the word 'alive' Sasuke's head snapped toward the dark haired woman. It was almost comical the way he stumbled up, and speed walked towards Hokage. Naruto was no different, grabbing Hinata's hand he ran after Sasuke.

"Where is she?"

Tsunade's brow raised, she had never seen the Uchiha so uncharacteristic. "ICU, room 7 but be quiet, she's still resting."

Without another word, he turned and sped toward the ICU wing. No caring if Naruto and his girlfriend followed after him.

.

.

After turning what seem like an infinite amount of corners they finally reached the room. Gently sliding open the door, they tiptoed in. There she was, lying on the white bed spread looking so peaceful. Mountains of machines and wires were hooked to her. The repetitive droning beep from the machines filled the silent room. Sasuke mused sardonically, if you look past all these machinery, she looked so peaceful.

"Are you sure she's alive?" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, he seemed so scared to look at the girl, afraid that she might disappear. Letting go of his hand, Hinata walked over to the bed, gently as possible she took Sakura's wrist in her hand and felt for her pulse.

"She is, come here and feel." Naruto looked like a scared puppy, cautiously he walked over, his hands grazed the girl's wrist. A slow smile present on his face. He felt it. Her pulse. She was alive.

"Teme, she's alive."

Sasuke was by her side in less than a second, his hand on her forehead. _'Good she's warm.'_ All that's left was for her to wake up. Taking a seat beside her, he gently ran his fingers through her silky hair, some of it was still stained with blood, but he didn't seem to care. His attention solely focused on the girl lying beside him, he tracked her every breath intake and outtake making sure she continued to breath. His eyes only focusing on one thing and one thing alone - Sakura. He seemed to completely forgot that there were others in the room.

* * *

"Dude, it's been like 3 hours why isn't she awake yet?"

"Shut up, Naruto"

"YOU SHUT YOU BLOND BIMBO"

"YOU'RE ALSO BLOND"

"Both of you, shut up."

"Teme!"

* * *

_She felt a hand on top of her own. It felt so warm, so big._

_"Sakura-chan? Come on, open your eyes, Sakura-chan."_

_"Sakura-chan"_

_'Stop calling me'_

_"Wake up Sakura-chan"_

_'LEAVE ME ALONE'_

_Closing her eyes even tighter, she tried to shut out the voice calling out to her._

_"Sakura-chan"_

_**'You're a curse mark to Naruto'**_

_Gripping her hair even tighter, she felt as if she was ripping them out from the roots._

_"Sakura-chan"_

_She felt someone grip her on the shoulders. Someone was shaking her. 'Stop, leave me alone' In that instant, she felt as it someone was lifting her up. The heaviness was becoming lighter, a blinding white light slowly penetrated through the thick evergreen forest._

* * *

"Shh, she's waking up."

Her eyelids felt like lead. Opening them proved to be a difficulty, but she managed nonetheless. The harsh light from the florescent bulbs blinded her momentarily. She could just make out blurry images of her friends. They looked rejoiced. Naruto was saying something to Hinata, who was smiling happily a small blush present on her face. Turning her head slightly, Sakura made out the blurry images of Ino and Shikamaru. Were they dating now? To her immediate left, she could feel a pair of onyx eyes on her face.

When her vision cleared, Sakura tried to hoist herself into an upright position. She felt a pair of hands immediately on her arm and back, helping her. Shifting her gaze over, she saw the concern poorly concealed in Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank you" She managed to croak out.

"Hn" He returned back to his seat.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. That mission I…" Naruto was automatically, crouching be Sakura's side, his blue eyes brimming with tears. "I…"

Sakura turned to the blond beside her.

**_'You're a curse mark to Naruto'_**

Her eyes lowered, and she turned to avoid the blond's gaze. She noticed how crestfallen Naruto looked, but she ignored it. She couldn't face him right now.

"Sakura-chan...please forgive me, I-" A hand silenced him.

"I don't blame you Naruto, it's not your fault. I should have been more focused during the battle but I was distracted. Please don't blame yourself." Sakura didn't look at him, she simply stared at the wall in front of her.

**_'Please Naruto it's my wish of a lifetime, please save Sasuke-kun'_**

"Sakura-chan" His voice sounded to pleading. She could practically feel his eyes begging for her to look at him.

**_'You're a curse mark to Naruto'_**

"Do you guys mind leaving? I'm glad you're here, but I really just want to rest right now." Sakura leaned back against the headrest of her bed, her eyes closed. She couldn't deal with them right now. She should have died on that mission. She was prepared to die.

Naruto said nothing, but he gave her a small mumble of apology before exiting. Hinata bid her good bye before trailing after the depressed blond. Ino and shikamaru silently exited as well.

"That means you as well, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn" Sasuke made no motion to move.

"Sasuke please." Sakura turned to give the boy her best pleading, but he simply ignored her. Closing his eyes he leaned further back into the chair.

Silence fell on the two shinobis. Sakura looked at all the machines hooked onto her. Wow she must have been in a seriously bad condition to be hooked up to essentially all the machines that could be found in the hospital.

"You died twice."

"What?" Confused green eyes turned towards the stoic male beside her.

"You died twice."

"How am I still alive, then?" Her attention was now focused in on the Uchiha.

Sasuke shrugged, "You're the medic, you tell me."

Sighing, Sakura turned back to staring at the wall opposite of her. Her hands mindlessly playing with the hem of the cover. Who knew being in a room with Sasuke would be so awkward. Their conversations went no where. Her twelve year old would have killed to be in this situation, yet right now the only thing she wanted to do, is to escape. Or at least get him to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, you look tired. Why don't you go home and rest" She decided to speak up, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that was stifling the room. The said male opened his eyes and glared at the injured girl.

"No"

The woman let out an irate sigh. Why the hell are Uchiha's so stubborn? "Sasuke-kun, I just want to be alone, right now."

Sasuke's glare seemed to intensify. "No"

"Why not" She huffed, throwing her hands on the bed in frustration.

The Uchiha said nothing he just sunk even deeper in his chair. Crossing his arms in front of him he closed his eyes. "What happened during that mission?" He spoke up again after awhile.

"I was distracted" Her voice was clipped. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What were you distracted by?" His eyes carefully scanned the suddenly nervous woman. "It was an A rank you should have been focused"

**_'Should have been focused…'_**

**_'Failure as a ninja'_**

**_'You're a curse mark to Naruto'_**

**_'It should have been you to die on that mission'_**

**_'Burden, weak'_**

**_'If you had any sense, you should have wiped your existence of this earth'_**

Sakura shut her eyes, and immediately clamped her hand over her ears. She could hear their voices again, see their accusing faces. The image of the girl with bloodshot green orbs, and blood stained pink hair popped into her head. **_'I'm who you truly are. A selfish, callous, pathetic excuse of a human'_**

Her hands were starting to sweat, their voices were getting louder._ 'Stop'_ She could feel her heart rate increase. The beeping of the heart monitor grew more and more rapidly.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" She felt so disconnected from her own body. Her arms were off her ears, and were now thrashing around, trying to rip the wires out from her arms. She needed to get away from their voices. She needed to leave.

"SAKURA"

* * *

When Sasuke had asked her what was distracting her during that mission, he saw how her eyes turned from shock to fear. Never in his life seen so much fear in anyone before. He watched in shock when he saw her cover her ears and start quivering. He tried calling out to her, but it seemed as if she was in her own world, unable to hear him.

Quivering turned to thrashing in almost an instant. Sasuke stared at the heart monitor, panic welled inside of him.

"SAKURA" He reached out and grabbed her around the shoulders, trying to calm the girl.

"STOP...STOP!" Tears fell from her emerald orbs, hands tearing at the wiring on her arms.

"SAKURA, CALM DOWN" Large hands were now pulling her into his chest. That familiar smell of after shave and freshly mowed grass filled her nose. She slowly relaxed, her arms fell placid by her sides. "Shh, it's fine, calm down" He whispered into her ear, gently rubbing her back. "Shh" She buried her face further into the crook of Sasuke's neck. The heart monitor slowly returned to it's normal beep.

"Haruno-san, is everything alright?"

Sasuke looked up at the door, a nurse stood there. Panic was clearly written on her face.

"Uchiha-san, is Haruno-san ok?"

"She's fine, leave." A glare was casted in the direction of the door. The nurse gave a quick bow before she hurried out the room.

.

.

Once the nurse left, Sasuke turned his attention back to the pink mess sprawled across his neck. He wanted to know what made her that scared, he wanted to ask, but he was also afraid of what she might do. He had just gotten her to calm down, but he really wanted to know. "Sakura, do you want to talk about it?"

Almost immediately he felt her warmth leave his body. Panic filled her eyes once more. "S-Stop"

"Okay, okay" Sasuke pulled her in again, his grip tightened around the girl's body. "Shh"

After that, he said nothing, he just held her. Occasionally running his hands through her hair. He felt her breathing even out eventually. After ten minutes or so, he looked down to see that the girl had fallen asleep. Liking the feeling of her body against his, he continued to hold the sleeping girl. _'She smells like cherry blossoms'_ Placing his head on top of hers, he closed his eyes.

.

.

It was hours before he woke up. Groggily opening his eyes, he glanced at the window. Night had fallen in Konoha. The chirps of cicadas could be heard, and a candescent glow from the low hanging moon filled the dark room. Gently as possible, he got up from the foot of Sakura's bed and placed her horizontally on the bed. He gave a small smile when he saw her snuggle deeper into the sheets. Her pink hair sprawl messily on the white pillow.

Giving a stretch, Sasuke stalked out of the room closing the sliding door as quietly as possible. After sitting in a hunched over positions for hours on end, his back ached and he needed to pee. Running his hand in his locks, he walked down the near empty hall in search of the restroom.

.

.

.

When Sakura heard the door of her room close, she cracked open one eye. Turning her head slightly she peered around the room. _'Good he's gone'_ Pushing herself up, Sakura pulled out each wiring from her body. Wincing at the pain that followed.

**_'You're a curse mark to Naruto'_**

**_'You should have died on that mission'_**

**_'If you had any sense, you should have wiped your existence of this earth'_**

Even when she was asleep, it was an uneasy one. Every bad memory was relived. Sasuke leaving, her asking Naruto to selfishly give up half his life to get him back, her parents pushing her closer and closer to the edge of insanity. Everything felt so real. She needed to escape, to get away from those memories. She was willing to do_ anything_ to escape those memories, their voices, their taunting.

Swing her legs over the edge of the bed, she walked over to the window. The light from the moon casted an almost angelic glow to her face. _'I'm a coward'_

.

.

.

When Sasuke was walking back to room 7, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Actually that feeling came to him when he was in the bathroom, but he just overlooked it as stomach issues. However, the feeling persisted even when he left the restroom, in fact it got stronger. Something was wrong, very wrong. Picking up his speed, he ran back to her room. Slamming the door open, he stepped in. Sharingan scanned the room. Everything seemed to be in place, only except it wasn't. There was a big piece of the puzzle missing.

She was gone.

Her bed was empty

Sakura was gone.

* * *

**You guys like the sasusaku fluff in this chapter? I apologize is Sasuke was OOC, but having sasuke show feelings of love while staying in character is kinda hard...**

**but more fluff coming up.**

**as always please review**


	13. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

You wanna know why Sasuke always called Sakura annoying? Well, this is the reason. She is stubborn as hell. Hell, she was annoying during their genin days,with the constant invitation to dinner or lunch, or to train together. It seemed like no matter what he said to her, she never gave up. He kept denying all her invitations, calling her annoying, yet it all seemed to just blow past her head. Giving a frustrated groan, he scanned the busy streets for any flashes of pink.

It seemed like after he returned, she got even more annoying. Sure enough, she stopped asking him out every chance she got, but that didn't mean she just suddenly stopped being annoying. In fact, it annoyed him even more when she suddenly stopped calling -kun, it annoyed him that she stopped asking him out, but what annoyed him the most would be the fact that she stopped telling him every excruciating detail of her life. To most people it seemed like he was annoyed every time his pink haired teammate would tell him about this new dress she bought, or this new food she tried, but that was just for show. He secretly like how she would tell him everything, it made him feel special. He loved how she had that one dazzling smile reserved just for him when they were genins, but now it seemed like everyone got that smile.

So yes, she is annoying. She is the single-handedly the most annoying person in his life. It annoyed him how much she made him worry. He wanted to yell in frustration. Just where the hell is she? He was a freaking Uchiha, for god sake, and he can't even find a stubborn, injured little girl? Sharingan was now activated, as he looked around. Muttering curses under his breath, he rudely shoved aside the civilians and shinobis that were in his way.

"Naruto" Sasuke barked, as he walked pass the small ramen stand. The blond looked up from his still full ramen.

"Teme?" Shocked blue eyes stared into angry red ones.

"Did Sakura come by here?"

Wooden chopsticks dropped onto the counter of the ramen stand. "SHE'S NOT IN THE HOSPITAL?!"

Sasuke growled, so she didn't come by here. Ignoring the outburst from the blond, he continued to trek down the busy streets. He could feeling the blond's chakra gaining up on him.

"Where is she?" Concern shone is his blue eyes. Sasuke turned and glared.

"If I knew where she is would I have asked you?" His voice stung with sarcasm. "Do you know where might be?" He hated to admit it, but the reason he got Naruto looking for her with him was because the blond knew more about Sakura's quirks than he did. He knew he had no one else to blame but himself, after all it was his choice to leave, but part of him always hoped that time wouldn't change in konoha, that her and Naruto would still be the same.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before a sudden epiphany dawned on him. "Training field 3, whenever Sakura-chan's sad or upset she would always go there to blow of steam." Without having to be told twice, Sasuke disappeared in that direction.

"OI, TEME WAIT FOR ME"

* * *

Trees uprooted, ground shattered into little chunks, stray branches and wood scattered the devastated training arena. A hunched over girl stood in the middle of all this mess. Her white hospital gown ripped and covered in dirt. Her hands were adorned with several deep lacerations, blood dripped from them. Labored breathing were soon interrupted by hacking coughs. Lifting an injured hand to her mouth, she felt some wet smear on her hand. Withdrawing her hand she watched red liquid dripped from it. That can't be good. Wiping it on her gown, she continued to throw punches against the pulverized ground.

_'I should have died'_

**_'You're a curse mark to Naruto'_**

_'I was ready to die'_

**_'You should have wiped your existence of this earth'_**

_'I didn't need to be saved'_

**_'If you want forgiveness than go kill yourself'_**

_'I was prepared'_

**_'I am you, a selfish, callous, pathetic excuse of a human'_**

_'They should have just let me die'_

A sickening crunch was heard, a pained gasp emitted from the girl. She stared down at her hand, her fingers bent in gruesome ways. She was almost out of chakra, and so when she threw that last punch at the jagged side of a rock without having sufficient chakra protecting her hand, she felt the bones in her hand snapped under the pressure of the collision. Stumbling backwards, Sakura felt her foot slip from under her, next thing she knew she fell into one of the cracks she made.

_'Ow'_

Sakura stared up, from the trench she made. She could felt small pieces of rocks press against her lower half. Leaning her body on her non broken hand, she carefully supported herself up. Placing both arms on the edge of the trench, she tried to climb herself out. Rolling onto her stomach she finally managed to get herself out. Panting, she rolled onto her back, and closed her eyes. This moment of peace was interrupted when something warm rose in her chest, abruptly sitting up she spat out more blood.

_'Ugh, that really can't be good'_

"SAKURA"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

The said girl turned towards the two approaching figures. A frown etched on her face, how did she not sense them. She stared around, trying to figure out a way to out run them, but judging from her level of chakra there was no damn way. Another bout of coughs erupted from her chest, more blood sprayed onto the ground. Almost immediately she felt them by her side helping her.

"Sakura what the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke gritted, once the girl stopped coughing. He slightly winced at the puddle of her blood on the ground. "Are you trying to get yourself killed'

Sakura shoved him away. "Leave me alone." Her eyes down casted, as she tried to leave. Large hands immediately stopped her.

"Sakura!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" Her eyes crazed. "You ignored me for majority of your life, so why do you suddenly care. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE."

His sharingan narrowed, as his hand slapped across her face. Tears shone in her eyes. "S-Sasuke-k-kun?"

"SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL"

Sasuke's hand fell slack by his side, regret was in his eyes. "Why would you say something like that?"

The said girl fell on her knees, sobs racked her body. "Why didn't you just let me die? I was ready to die. Everyone would be happier if I died. Shouta could get peace, Naruto wouldn't be cursed anymore. Sasuke would be free from an annoyance. Team 7 would be burden-less. Kaa-san and Tou-san would be happy. Why didn't you just let me die? I was prepared."

Sasuke crouched down to face the girl. "What are you talking about"

Tears continued to fall, incomprehensible phrases continued to spill out of her mouth.

"Sakura-chan talk to me and Teme, please?"

**_'Please Naruto it's a wish of a lifetime, please bring Sasuke-kun back'_**

**_'Your like a curse mark to Naruto'_**

Green eyes turned to face misty blue eyes. "I'm your curse mark, I'm the reason you wasted half your life. I'm your curse mark. You could have died trying to complete the wish I place on you. I'm no different than a curse mark."

Naruto fell silent. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He distinctly remember having this conversation with Sai just before the war. He remember how Sakura had just confessed to him. "Sakura-chan" His voice was barely a whisper.

"What is she talking about?" Sasuke turned his attention to the stunned blond.

"Sai-he-before the war told Sakura-chan that her desire for me to bring you back was destroying me. He called Sakura-chan my curse mark."

Sasuke felt his hands clenched. He was going to kill Sai.

"Sakura-chan, I also wanted to save the Teme. Even if you didn't tell me, I still would have did everything to save him. He's like my brother, you know that. I would die for him. So you didn't have to tell, because I still would have easily given up my life to save his. So please don't call yourself my curse mark, because you're not. You were the support I needed to guide me in getting Teme back." His hand engulfed her small, battered ones.

The said girl stared into his eyes, looking for any signs of lying. When she saw none, a ghost of a smile curved upwards.

"Let's go back to the hospital, okay?" Naruto reached out his hand, expecting the girl to grab hold of it.

Sakura shook her head.

"So what you want to stay here and go back to destroying your already injured as body?" Sasuke gritted, as he was roughly yanking her up by the arm. Ignoring her trying efforts to shake free.

"I just want everyone to be happy." her voice was a whisper, using her none broken hand she continued to pry his iron grip off her arm. "I- leave me alone-I just want to be alone-I was prepared to die- I-" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened and her body fell slack against Sasuke's.

"Teme what the hell did you do?" Naruto gave the Uchiha a glare, a pair of red eyes glared back.

"Hn"

* * *

"So, what now?" Naruto asked, as they placed the knocked out girl back into her hospital bed. He leaned back casually against one of the chairs in the room. "Should we find Tsunade, or something?"

"It's 4 in the morning, Dobe." He didn't bother to look at the blond, his attention solely focused on the girl in front of him. There was no way she was going to disappear under his watch again.

"I didn't mean right now!" Naruto replied heatedly.

Sasuke ignored the irate blond.

* * *

By the crack of dawn, Sasuke and Naruto immediately left the hospital and headed to the Hokage tower in search of Tsunade.

"So...you are saying that my precious student is mentally insane?" Honey colored eyes twitched. The blond shrank back behind Sasuke.

"That might have came out wrong…" Naruto mumbled

"So what are you trying to say?" Annoyance was ever so present in her tone

Sasuke shoved the blond off of him, before replying. "We believe there's something wrong with Sakura"

The blond hokage folded her hands in front of her face and studied to two shinobi before here. There was a long agonizing pause. She wasn't stupid, she was aware of the subtle changes going on in her student. The girl that once told her everything when she was 13 began to tell her less as time progressed.

"Alright, lets go to the hospital" She finally spoke. Pushing her chair back, she walked out from behind her desk, and proceeded out the office with the two male shinobi's trailing after her.

.

.

Once they arrived at the hospital, things were chaotic. Nurses scampering around, doctors screaming orders. Cries could be heard from every corner of the hospital. Chaos was putting things lightly. Gurneys with bloodied and injured shinobi's filled the waiting room.

"Is it always this crazy?" Naruto spoke, as he watched a screaming burnt genin wheeled past him.

"Considering the fact that one of my best doctors is injured, the hospital isn't exactly organized."

Tsunade replied as she turned the corner into the ICU wing.

Grimacing Naruto watched as another wounded ninja pass him, kunais were sticking out from every inch of his body, blood leaking out from his eyes. How is this guy even alive? Giving a small shudder he turned to the Uchiha beside him. "Sakura-chan's really awesome considering how she can save all these people" To emphasize his point he pointed around.

"Hn" Sasuke was impressed, but he just wasn't going to say it out loud. He's not that kind of person. He knew from during the war, Sakura was an accomplished medic that's why he wanted her to treat him after every mission. After all she was the only person deemed by him to be skilled and worthy enough.

"Of course she is, in all my years as a medic I've never seen someone save so many lives before. Her death rate is lower than mine." Tsunade said with a hint of pride, when she over heard Naruto's comment.

Tsunade was about to say something else before a loud sob cut her off. It was coming from Sakura's room. Almost immediately the three burst into the room. They watched as a nurse try to approach the hysteric girl, but her pleas fell to deaf ears.

"Tsunade-sama" The frighten looking nurse finally took notice of the three new figures in the room. "I don't know what happened, she was fine one minute and the next she was-was like this" Her words fumbling over each other. "I tried-she- won't quiet-I can't calm her down."

In less than a second, the nurse found herself with her back roughly pinned against the wall, a firm hand tightening it's grasp on her neck. She slowly found it harder and harder to breath. "What did you do to her" His voiced filled with venom.

"N-n-nothing, I just went to check on a patient in the next room, a-and w-w-when I came back she was lik-like this." The now weeping nurse wheezed out, she felt his hand further tighten around her neck.

Sasuke felt his sharingan activate itself. "I told you not to leave her alone." The nurse half wheezed as she continued to mumble apologies and cry.

"Teme stop." Sasuke felt his hand being pulled off of the nurses neck. The said nurse fell to the ground in a slump, a nasty purple-ish bruise already starting to take place against her tanned neck.

Giving the nurse one last glare, Sasuke made his way to Sakura's bed, trying to calm the still hysteric girl down.

"Can you tell us anything about what might have cause this?" Tsunade spoke in a much gentler tone, but her voice still held a slight edge to it. Something big must have happened to cause her student to go into this much hysteria.

Sobbing, the nurse picked herself up from the ground, and recounted the past event. "Ther-there was this patient that was coding next door, and I-I knew how chaotic th-the hospital is r-right now, so I thought-I went to take care of it. Wh-when I came back, I- I saw someone leave Sakura-san's room, thro-through the w-window."

Naruto immediately ran to the open window and stared out into busy streets, hoping that whoever Sakura was talking would just suddenly manifest themselves.

"How did they look?" Naruto turned from the window.

"Um-I-uh, she was a shinobi, Jounin I think. Um-blond hair, yeah she had long blond hair, and kinda short in stature."

Tsunade closed her eyes, and gave a sigh. She just about described half the ANBU squad "Thank you, you can leave now." Nodding her head, the nurse, hightailed out of the room.

Heaving another sigh, Tsunade turned to her now calm student. Her pink hair stuck her face, her once bright green eyes looked glazed. Her broken hand had now turned a nasty black-ish color. Tsunade closed her eyes, it pained her to see her student, someone who she viewed almost as a daughter so broken in front of her. Walking over to her, she gently pick up the broken hand, the owner of said hand winced but made no effort to look over. The warm, green glow slowly mended the broken bones, and stitched back the muscles. When she was finish healing, she looked over at the concerned faces of the two male shinobis. No one said a word, the only sound was the slightly labored breathing coming from Sakura.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, in her most motherly voice. The said girl looked at the hokage, a single tear escaped her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Groaning in pain, Sakura forced herself awake, trying to ignore the growing numbness in her left hand._

_"You really don't know when to quit, do you?"_

_Sakura seemed to have forgotten the pain radiating from her hand and scrabbled up, turning her head towards the window, an uneasy look settle on her face. Blond hair blew carelessly in the wind, as icy blue eyes stared at her in almost a mocking fashion._

_**'Mentally unstable, traitorous whore'** The blond's words echoes in her head._

_"W-what do you want" Sakura tried to keep her voice from cracking. The said blond leaped down from the window sill, and paced around Sakura's bed._

_"To talk." she twirled a piece of her hair. "You know, when you were rushed into the village I saw how messed up you were, and when the news spread that you were dead, you should have seen how happy your parents were." Akiko gave a small laugh, "You should have seen the relief in their eyes. Finally, the so call daughter of theirs was dead. That same so-call daughter who befriended the demon vessel, fell in love with a traitor, and who killed her own brother." She stopped pacing and placed her hands at the foot of Sakura's bed, the gleeful look on her face soon turned into one of disgust. "But then, you lived. I've never seen your mother so angry. She completely trashed your room. Oh and your father essentially drank the liquor store."_

_"Why are you telling me this." Sakura bit her lower lip. She was not going to cry._

_Akiko slammed her hand on the bed. "You just don't have any shame do you? Your father made it clear to you that your existence is not needed, and you still cling on to this so called pathetic life of yours."_

_"How is it my fault that I lived." Sakura gritted. "Its not like I wanted to anyways, I was prepared" She added as an after thought._

_In an instant Akiko was nose to nose to Sakura, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Try harder, your existence is doing nothing but causing people pain. Your parents are slowly killing themselves because they can't fucking deal with the fact that you're sill alive. Shouta's team is in a complete wreck, and I relive that the nightmare of a mission." Akiko's hand grabbed a chunk of Sakura's pink locks. "You really think your friends care for you? Because trust me, if you die it wouldn't make much of a difference to them. They don't need you, so I pray to the heavens, just go end your pathetic excuse of a life."_

_**'I am you, the selfish, callous, and pathetic excuse of a human'** The image of that bloodshot, drenched in blood version of her popped into her head._

_The sound of heels clicked in the hallway, Akiko released Sakura's hair and walked to the window. "Just disappear already." With that last phrase, she jumped out just as the nurse walked in._

.

.

.

"Sakura" Tsunade shook the girl, trying to get a response from her. "Who was the one that talked to you." She tried another approach.

The said girl continue to stare at her mentor, her mouth slightly opening. "Akiko" Her voice came out in a hollow tone.

Tsunade frowned. Wasn't she the same girl that Sakura grilled her on before the mission? "What did she want?"

**_Just go end your pathetic excuse of a life_**

Sakura gave a short crazed laugh, her head turned to face a worried Naruto at the foot of her bed. "Shishou?" Her voice was high and unnatural. "You should have just let me die, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!" She roared out the last bit, as she turned and grabbed Tsunade around the collar. She completely lost it. Sasuke immediately pinned her down, trying to prevent any future attacks from Sakura to the startled Hokage.

"Because you're like a daughter to me, and I'm not about to kill my only daughter." Tsunade's voice was harsh. Her honey coloured eyes glazed over as she watched her student thrash around trying to lunge at her again. Grabbing a syringe from the small cupboard beside the patient's bed, she jabbed it into Sakura's arm and ejected the content. She watched as the pink haired kunoichi's limbs fall still, and her eyes slowly lowering.

Sasuke glared at the older woman. "What did you do?"

Casting the syringe aside, she glared right back. "Anesthetic"

"What are we going to do with her?" Naruto asked in a meek voice, still startled by the events that just transpired. "I mean when she wakes up, she might escape again." The last two words came out as whispers.

"We'll put her in the psych ward, it's windowless save for a one way mirror for any visitors." Tsunade replied, her hands clenched. She didn't want to do this to Sakura, but it was her only option. Opening the door, she called in some nurses to prepare a psych room for her student.

As a group of nurses placed the knocked out girl onto a gurney and wheeled her out of the room, Tsunade followed after them, but before exiting the room, she turned to the two males. "I suggest you find out what is causing Sakura to be like this, since she doesn't seem to be talking."

* * *

"How are we suppose to find out why Sakura-chan's acting the way she is?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time that morning. Another twitch presented itself on Sasuke's face as he ignored the blond and continued to scan to streets.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Naruto asked again, as he noticed the shifting eyes of the Uchiha.

"Didn't you hear what, Sakura said?" Naruto shook his head, Sasuke sighed. "Akiko"

A look of confusion dawned on the blond's face. "Who?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at the blond, was he this stupid? "The blond that called Sakura a whore that time at ichiraku." He watched as the confusion leave the blond's face before it was replaced with one of sheer anger.

"Where is she?" His tone almost came out as a growl.

Sasuke pointed at a small o-dango shop. "There" While Naruto was busy making stupid questions, Sasuke had spotted the blond female.

Naruto stormed over. "OI, BITCH" Akiko looked up from her o-dango and at the approaching males. "YAH, THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKING TO YOU"

Taking another sip of her tea in a lady like fashion, she tilted her head at the two looming males in front of her. "Yes?"

"WHAT-" Sasuke smacked the blond on the back of the head.

"Stop yelling." Ignoring the glare from his blond best friend, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What did you say to Sakura at the hospital?"

Perfect blond brows rose, an amused looked danced in Akiko's eyes. "I gave her a reality check"

"And what reality would that be?"

A cheshire-cat like smile spread across her face. "A one where everyone would be far happier if she just disappeared." Sasuke's hand was automatically around Akiko's neck, sharingan blazing.

There was no fear in Akiko's eyes, instead she gave a small laugh. "You shouldn't do that Sasuke. After all, all I have to do is report you and Naruto's violent and dangerous actions towards a fellow comrade and you'll both find yourself back to chunnin status." Sasuke's hand loosened. "Oh and just think about the consequences Sakura would face for your actions, she might even lose her chunnin standing." Sasuke's hand fell by his sides, but the scowl on his face turned more vicious. Naruto was already seeping kyuubi chakra, a thin trail of blood dripped down his mouth, as he bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself from snapping.

Akiko laughed grew louder, tossing the dango stick in the plate on desk, she stood up ready to leave.

"Do you know what's going on with Sakura-chan" Naruto spoke, his voice so low it was almost unrecognizable.

Akiko stopped, instead she walked back towards the two seething males. "You two don't know anything do you?" Brushing off imaginary dust off her vest, she turned to Naruto. "You call yourself her best friend, yet you have no idea what she's been going through with her family all her life." Naruto and Sasuke turned even more stiff. Mirth danced in her eyes, when she saw their reactions. "Oh, you guys thought she had the apple pie childhood don't you?"

"Explain" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

Raising a perfectly manicure hand, she poked the fuming Uchiha on the nose. Sasuke immediately slapped her hand away, his glare darkened. "Why don't you ask her, and while you're at it, why don't you also ask her about the details during the mission that costed Shouta's life."

Brushing past the two males, Akiko give another laugh. "She should have just die, but to bad she has to cling on to that pathetic excuse of a life."

Sasuke's eyes bleed into the Mangekyo, while Naruto gave an inhuman snarl.

White smoke filled the place where Akiko stood, her laughter could still be heard.

* * *

A lone sharingan shone from the tree above the o-dango shop, the person's hands clenched around the spine of his favorite book.

_'No one says that about his students'_

* * *

**Done another chapter! Did I make you hate Akiko even more? HAHA ****success if i did!**

**Heads up: Major sasusaku coming soon...**

**anyways review please!**


	14. Unravelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 14

**So onward?**

* * *

Shikamaru never gave much thought towards Sakura. Sure they played together, with Choji, and Ino as children but he never truly noticed her. To him Sakura was Ino's friend slash rival. Sakura was the person Ino kept bad mouthing about when she found out they both had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

When he met her again during the chunnin exam he realized how smart she was. While everyone was busy finding ways to cheat during the writing portion of the exam, she answered all the questions without cheating. But even so he never care much for her.

The next time he saw her was after Sasuke left. Something close to pity clung to him when he saw how broken she was, begging Naruto to bring back the Uchiha. After this whole fiasco, he didn't see her for a few months. He knew she had been training with the hokage, because Ino wouldn't shut up about it, but he still never gave much thought. She was merely an acquaintance he went on missions with occasionally.

.

.

They didn't really become friends till after Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya. It was a celebratory diner Naruto had planned which somehow ended up with him being the sole buyer of dinner for everyone. He remembered that stupid grin on Naruto's face when he announced

"Shikamaru's treat!"

Honestly, he had half a mind to pummel the blond, but he was Shikamaru and the act of pummeling is far to troublesome. While everyone ate to their stuffing, and left the bill with him, only Sakura stayed behind and offered to help him pay for half the bill. Of course being the guy, he declined her offer, but she persisted. After that incident he noticed Sakura more and more. Every time he would be sent to the hospital, if she was around she would heal him. During these meeting, they chatted, and he found that Sakura wasn't just book smart, she was also an interesting person to talk to.

These little hospitals meetings turned into afternoons where he would spend playing shogi with her. She was the only person in all of konoha who could actually come close to beating him. He almost chuckled when he remembered her shocked expression when he beat her for the 3rd time that afternoon.

_"But, I that piece should have...What?" Sakura had a befuddled expression._

_Shikamaru smirked. "You moved the wrong piece. Too bad you could have left with a new title today, defeater of Shikamaru Nara in shogi"_

_Sakura swatted his arm playfully._

Shikamaru was really fond of that memory. It was at that moment he realized Sakura wasn't like the other kunoichis, she was special in her own way. In fact, it was because of Sakura, that Ino and him ended up together.

She was always in the background as a genin, so it never occurred to him that she would one day become someone important in his life.

His brown eyes closed, and brows furrowed. He couldn't watch what she was becoming.

* * *

Ino stared at her best friend, a wave of anger filled her. She wasn't suppose to be like this, she was stronger than this. As much as Ino hated to admit it, she was always jealous of Sakura. She didn't know the reason for her jealousy, after all when they were in academy, Sakura was the odd one, she was the one with the pink hair and the large forehead, while Ino was the gorgeous, popular one. She was prettier, stronger, and more talented than Sakura, but she was also jealous of her. Maybe it was because of Sakura's ability to make all the people she met like her, but nonetheless Ino was jealous. However, with time Ino found a friend in Sakura. She was funny, and could make Ino laugh for hours on end.

They soon became best friends, but that all changed when she found out Sakura also had a crush on Sasuke. To be honest, she wasn't that shocked, all the girls loved Sasuke, but it was Sakura who approached her to tell her that they were rivals. So from that day forward they moved from friends to rivals.

_"Ino from this day forward we are rivals" Sakura spoke with such determination that it shocked Ino. She watched as Sakura took off the red ribbon she had given to her when they first met and stuck her hand out._

_Ino smirked. "Fine, rivals it is" Reaching out her own hand, they shook on it._

If anyone were to ask Ino back in their genin days what she thought about Sakura, it would always be one response.

"Forehead girl is NOT my friend. She's my rival"

However, when she saw how those three sound shinobi's were beating the crap out of Sakura, something sparked inside of her. She was shocked when she watch Sakura casually cut of the hair she had been so proud of. That's when Ino realized that Sakura didn't just have a petty crush on Sasuke, but rather she cared for him as a teammate. If she was willing to cut her hair off without a second thought, despite the rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, then she must have really cared for him far beyond an ordinary crush.

To further her amazement at the changes in Sakura, was during the preliminary round. Ino may have been blond, but she was no fool. She knew the extent of Sakura's abilities. She knew that Sakura had not special genkei keikai, her taijutsu was average at best and ninjutsu hardly any, but when was able to stand on equal footing with her during their fight, it proved to Ino just how wrong she had been about Sakura. This was Sakura, the only ninja who was probably on the same smartness level as Shikamaru, she was bound to have some plan up up her sleeve. To say the least, after this battle she began to view Sakura as less of a rival and more as a friend.

That's why when she saw how broken down her friend was after Sasuke's departure, she decided to put aside their silly rivalry and be a decent friend that Sakura could depend on again. She was completely supportive when Sakura asked the Hokage to accept her as a student. In fact Ino learned much of her medical knowledge from Sakura.

Their friendship grew to best friends in no time, and they shared everything together. When she had told Sakura she had a small thing for Shikamaru, Sakura teased her to no end but she still helped them get together.

_"Heh, you love him don't you?" Sakura lightly teased her blushing friend_

_"Shut up"_

_Another laugh erupted from Sakura's mouth, "How bout I help you get together with him" Ino threw a pillow at her laughing friend._

Sure enough a few weeks later when she returned from her first mission as a chunnin, with minor injuries, Sakura went and exaggerated the extent of her wounds to a certain pineapple haired male, who to her surprise slammed through the hospital demanding to see her. After this incident, she and shikamaru were constantly thrusted into situations where it was just the two of them curtesy of a certain pink haired kunoichi.

So that's why Ino was so upset with her best friend. How can she just give up that easily?

* * *

To Neji, Sakura was definitely someone not worth mentioning. In fact he hated the girl as genins'. To him Sakura was simply another one of those brainless oafs who blindly chased after Sasuke Uchiha. She was barely worth his time. As part of the Hyuuga branch, he was well aware of the talents of each one of his fellow classmates, and as far as he was concerned, she had none.

He never spoke to her as genins, she wasn't worth his while. To him, Sakura was merely someone who was not going to succeed as a ninja. She was probably going to die on some mission and thats the end.

His disdain towards the girl grew when she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. How can she not be disgusted with herself? Did she have no shame? Placing every hope on Naruto, and not even relying on her own strength? However, he pushed all thoughts of her behind, she was none of his concern.

His opinions on the girl slowly started to change when he learned that she was seeking tutelage under the fifth Hokage. He was glad for her change in behaviour. Maybe she won't be such a bad ninja after all.

When he was first treated by her after one of his missions, he was surprised but how easily she mended his bones and stitched back his skin. In just a few months she was already able to do so much. Soon after that he started to request her as his doctor, they chatted and he realized he was to quick to judge her. Despite her infatuation with Sasuke, she was a highly intelligent individual who had extraordinary chakra control.

Now a days, they made friendly exchanges and its safe to say that she became a friend of the Neji Hyuuga.

That's why it filled him with pain to see her like this.

* * *

Tenten stared at the stoic male beside her, then back at her friend. Her chocolate colored eyes softened. She may not have known Sakura as long as Ino or Hinata, but she still considered Sakura as one of her best friends. They were first formally acquainted with each other during a chunnin mission. Now, Tenten was never like other girls, she was more tomboyish, so she had some difficulty making girl friends. So, during the mission Tenten kept her distance, in her mind Sakura was a girly girl, I mean pink hair, who wouldn't assume that. However, she remembered how Sakura kept trying to start a conversation with her, trying to get to know her. After that mission she found out that Sakura was definitely the type of girl to love shopping and gossip about boys, but she was also the kind who accepted everyone.

Soon after she was invited out to dinner with Sakura, Ino and Hinata, and eventually they became inseparable.

A tear escaped her eyes as she continued to stare at her friend.

* * *

A word to describe Sakura as a genin, would probably not be brave, but to Hinata, Sakura was one of the bravest person she knew. Hinata admired Sakura. While others girls viewed Sakura as the 'enemy' for being on Sasuke's team, or the boys who viewed her as a weak, cry-baby, Hinata looked up to Sakura. She admired how fearless Sakura was to love. No matter how many times she was turned down by Sasuke, she never gave up, and that in Hinata's was bravery. Anyone ninja can face an enemy, or go on life threatening missions, but not a lot can face rejection or unrequited love head first ignoring the damages.

She wished she could be like how Sakura was around Sasuke. She wished that she could fearlessly walk up to Naruto and tell him how she felt, but she wasn't like Sakura, so the only thing she could do was hide and watch Naruto from the sidelines.

She had aways been shy, but ever since becoming friends with Ino, Tenten and Sakura, she grew slightly more confidence.

_"Go, go tell him" She remember Ino urging her toward the ramen stand_

_Poking her two fingers together, she held a small blush. "I can't, he'll probably figure it out one day."_

_A very unlady like snort came from the pink haired girl beside Hinata. The three other girls turned to the girl. "It's Naruto, hell could freeze over and he still probably wouldn't realize your feelings."_

_Tenten and Ino nodded their head in agreement with Sakura. Hinata took a deep breath before walking over to the small stand._

It was because of their encouragement that Hinata was able to ask Naruto out on a date, she was happy. However, a part of her always knew that despite dating him, in Naruto's mind, Sakura was always first. Even though most girls would probably start hating Sakura, not Hinata though. Naruto was Sakura's teammate, best friend, and brother. She knew his love for Sakura was not romantic, but rather brotherly. She knew Naruto was a caring person, so even if he was happy with his life right now, he would never be truly happy until Sakura got her happy ending. This was one of the many reasons why she fell in love with the blond.

It pained her to see how lost and desolate her boyfriend looked right now, but it hurt her more to see one of her close friend's in this kind of predicament.

* * *

Naruto didn't want to see her like this, he would have never thought in a million years she would be like this. Every since he was a genin, he always saw Sakura as a strong girl. Sure she was scary when pissed off, but she was - in his mind - a strong and cheerful girl. He loved her, even though he knew she was in love with Sasuke. Every one may take him as a fool, but he wasn't one, he was slow on the pick up some of the time but he was no fool. Deep down he always knew that his love for Sakura could never be reciprocated, so with time his love for her fell to a brotherly one.

He may have acted like it didn't hurt whenever Sakura sided with Sasuke, or made some scathing remark to him, but it hurt him more than he would ever admit it. However, after Sasuke left Sakura treated him so much more better, and a tiny part of him - a part that he hated so much - was thankful for Sasuke's departure.

All he wanted was for Sakura to be happy, yet it seems like he never knew anything about her. He could laugh at how blind he was. It seemed like he was only good at noticing things when they were spoken aloud. When Sakura begged him to bring Sasuke back, he complied with a grin on his face, because bringing Sasuke back meant she would be happy, and all he wanted was to she her smile again. He hated seeing her cry, she was Haruno Sakura, and she wasn't suppose to cry.

He knew it was wrong that he gave Sakura more attention then he did to Hinata, he knew it was hurting Hinata, but Sakura was like a sister to him. She was his family, and all he wanted was for her to be happy, but it seems he also failed that.

He should care more about his appearance, but he just didn't. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he stared at the girl.

* * *

Sasuke sometimes really envied the blond. He saw how easy it was for him to show emotions without anyone caring, and he wanted to be able to do that, but he can't. He was the last surviving Uchiha, and that means serious ego and pride issues. So the only thing he could do was remain stoic, while keeping everything he felt inside.

He hated himself. He knew she loved him. Ever since he saw her battered and bruised body during the chunnin exam, he knew she didn't just have some petty crush on him. She was weak, yet she still risked her life to protect him and Naruto. A couple missions they went after only reinforced the fact that she was no longer a brainless fangirl. On multiple occasions she risked her life to save his, and he was grateful.

When he left the village, she was there almost like she knew what he was thinking. He took in all of her words, her confession, and left them on the bench, along with her. It's not that he didn't appreciate them, because he did, he just couldn't have anything that could lessen his hate. He had a goal and it was to restore honor back to his clan.

During his path of revenge he shut everything that reminded him of Konoha out, and he was doing a damn good job at it untill, he saw her. He remembered how angry she looked with she reached out and grabbed Sai's collar, and how that anger turned to shock in a snap when he call her out. They were there again, trying to bring him back, trying to make him forget about his revenge. He couldn't have that, so he attacked Naruto and tried to attack her. He didn't regret it at the time, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him now. He attacked her twice more after that. Each time he attacked her, a small part of him believed that she would forgive him, that no matter what he did she would always forgive him. It was selfish and he knew that now.

Even when he returned, it was still all about him, how he was feeling, is he feeling at home. She never stopped caring about him, and he just selfishly took in everything that she was willing to give. He should have asked her how she was doing, but that wasn't his style, she knew that and didn't fuss about it.

_'You'll always be my Sasuke-kun'_

Her words before she passed out in his arms. They held an uncomfortable truth that it made him feel disgusted with himself, even after everything she still loved him. By anyone's standards he would be deemed as a monster, yet she still loved him. He honestly didn't know if she was foolish or stubborn.

It was cruel the way he treated her, even he knew that. He knew how it was always him that hurt her, that made her cry. But what was he suppose to do? Drop his revenge? His whole clan was wiped out. The right thing was to apologize, any decent man in his position should be on their knees begging for forgiveness, but he's no decent man, he was Sasuke Uchiha and he probably won't ever apologize. Yet, despite every negative thing about him, she still found it in her heart to forgive and love him. She would give and give for him, while he greedy took everything, but that was in the past and he vowed to change- well, as much as he could. She always took care of him, whether it was during their genin days or after he returned, but now, it was his turn to take care of her.

It's funny how you don't treasure things till they're gone. It took him 19 years to realize he needed Sakura, he needed her smiles, and her words of encouragement.

He needed her presence in his life.

Tilting his head slightly he looked at the 6 shinobi's beside him, staring into the one way mirror. They looked lost. Turning his attention back the girl, he looked at her dazed figure sitting in that white padded room. Her eyes hollow and her skin held a sickly grey color. A slight sadistic smile present on her face.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the six shinobis

* * *

**So you guy's liked that? I kinda wanted to add how sakura's presence influenced everyone life, and how wrong her parents are about her worth**

**Any ways please review!**


	15. Caring

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 15

**So here is the next chapter! after this chapter there will be more SS moments**

* * *

She knew she wasn't exactly the picture of mental stability right now, but she wasn't completely out of it. She was very well aware of the fact that her friends were currently standing outside her room, looking through that god forsaken one way mirror. Honestly it was not fair how they could see her, yet she couldn't see them. Ignoring the nurses and doctors that circled around her checking her wounds, and turned to face the huge one way mirror. A frown downed on her face, she looked awful. Her hair was a mess, her skin pale and sickly looking, and her eyes hollow with a slightly glazed look. She honestly looked like something out of a horror movie.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to doctors that scampered around her. She wanted to roll her eyes at how incompetent they were. It was a wonder why Tsunade didn't just fire them all.

"How do you do a central line?" One of the doctor whispered

"Not sure, um just put the needle into a vein I guess?"

"Right."

Wrapping a tourniquet around the pink haired ninja's arm, he tapped out a vein before attempting to stick a needle into it. Attempting being the key word here. Making no comment Sakura continued to stare at the fumbling male medic who was attempting to insert the needle into her arm for the third time.

* * *

"I want you guys in my office."

The six shinobi's turned their attention to the new voice. A tired looking Hokage stood in their view, her blond hair messily tied behind her. Casting her pupil a despondent look she turned on her heels and left.

Bidding their friend one last look, they followed after the Hokage.

.

.

Once the six shinobi's arrived within the vicinity of the Hokage's office. Shizune quickly shut the door behind them.

Folding her hands under her chin, she peers at the six shinobi's over her large, mahogany desk.

A heavy silence overshadowed those in the room.

"Yamanaka, you've known Sakura the longest. How much do you know about her family?" Tsunade got right to the point. "Kakashi couldn't find anything."

The said blond kunoichi straightened up at the sound of her name, but soon fell into a thoughtful stance. To tell the truth, Sakura never talked about her family. In fact Ino have never even seen the inside of her house before.

"Not much, she was always quiet whenever the topic of family was brought up."

Tsunade gave a sigh, she ran a hand through her blond hair. "Anything that might give some hint at whats happening, could be useful."

Ino placed a hand on her chin, and stared at the corner of the office trying to think of anything that might be helpful.

"Why don't we just ask Sakura-chan?" Naruto blurted out, blue eyes shown with confusion.

"Do you really think she's going to tell us if we ask, dumbass?" Onyx eyes gave the blond an unimpressed look.

Naruto looked like he was about to attack the raven haired male, cranking his arm back ready to strike.

Honey colored eyes narrowed. "Throw one punch in my office and I'll throw you both out the window." Naruto immediately lowered his hand, and gave a small sheepish laugh.

"AHA"

Six pairs of eyes turned to the blond kunoichi.

"I remember this one weird incident that happened during academy."

_Flashback_

_Mass upon mass of academy students rushed out from the red doors of the Konoha academy. The sun was just setting, as they ran to their respective parents._

_"Sakura" A 6 year blond girl ran after her pink haired friend. "Wait up." The said pink haired girl, turned around. A huge smile adorned her face, huge green eyes lit up at the sight of her friend._

_"Ino-chan!"_

_"Where are your parents?" Ino asked once she caught up to Sakura, her blue eyes scanning the field for any sight of her friend's parents. Sakura's happy face immediately fell. Green eyes lowered to the ground._

_"They're not here."_

_Ino stared at her friend, her brows were furrowed. "Are they late?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "Lets go, okay?"_

_The blond girl folded her arms in front of her, a small glare present on her face. "Sakura you live like on the other side of the village, and it's getting late. Shouldn't you wait for your parents to come and pick you up?"_

_"They're not coming." Sakura weakly murmured. "Besides, it's Konoha no one's ever going to attack us."_

_A few days after this event, Ino never once saw Sakura's parents pick her up from the academy._

Finishing her story, she stared at the apprehensive looks around her.

"Anyone else have any insightful information they can give us?" Tsunade spoke after awhile.

"Ano…"Hinata shyly raised her hand.

_Flashback_

_It was after Sakura had just gotten promoted to chunnin status, and as a celebration she decided she was going buy herself a 'congratulation' cake._

_Humming to herself, she peered into the windows of the bakery shops. Rows upon rows of muffins and cakes lined the shelfs._

_"Sakura-chan?" The said girl turned to whoever had just called her._

_"Hinata! Thank god you're here. Can you tell me which one of these cakes look the best?" Sakura dragged her purple haired friend to the window._

_Pales eyes stared at the desserts in front of her, raising a finger she pointed to a small chocolate lava cake in the corner. Smiling, Sakura thanked the girl._

_After purchasing the cake, she ran up to Hinata who was waiting for her outside the shop._

_"May I ask what the cake is for?" Hinata blushed, hoping she wasn't being to intrusive._

_"Celebration. I pass my chunnin exam!" Sakura half screamed excitedly. Hinata giggled at her friend's excited features. She herself just passed the exam last year._

_"Congratulations"_

_Sakura's grin grew larger. "Thanks! Oh, and guess what? Once Naruto gets back from training with Jiraiya, we'll be his superiors!" The purple haired kunoichi laughed._

_The two girls chatted happily as they walked down the busy streets of Konoha, talking about the more exciting missions they get to go on._

_"Heard you passed." The two girls stopped walking and stared at the tall red head sneering down at them. Hinata gave her friend a worried look, when she felt Sakura's chakra spike suddenly._

_Dark green eyes stared down. A look of disgust present in them._

_"Yeah, you here to congratulate me?" Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm._

_"You wish" The male scoffed. "It took you 2 tries to get promoted to chunnin, while I only needed one try"_

_Sakura glared, her gripped tightened around her bag. Today was her day, and she was not going to have anyone ruin it. "What do you want Shouta?" Her tone was clipped. Hinata noticed how Sakura's body was positioned in almost an attack stance._

_The male shrugged, "Want to knock you down a few notches." His eyes fell on the bag in her hands, a smirk made it's way up his face._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I can't have you acting like a big shot just because you made it to chunnin, now can I?" Shouta walked in front of Sakura, and in an instant snatched the cake bag from her hands._

_"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK"_

_Shouta opened the bag and peeked inside, his smirk grew wider. "Were you planning on actually celebrating this measly accomplishment?" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she tried to grab the bag, Hinata desperately trying to help her friend._

_Seeing both kunoichi's efforts, he dropped the bag to the ground. Sakura made a motion to grab it, before a foot came smashing down on her cake._

_"Sakura nee-chan, cakes are for actual special occasions, and you passing chunnin is nothing worth celebrating. After all, all konoha gains is a pathetic, weakling as part of their ever dying chunnin squad." Shouta whispered to Sakura, as he pushed past her. He obviously didn't whisper low enough, because Hinata glared at the red head, her byakugan activated._

_"HEY!-" A hand cut her off. Hinata stared at Sakura's hand on her shoulder before staring at her friend. Sakura shook her head, tears evident in her eyes._

_"Forget it."_

_"But, he-" Hinata pointed angrily at the retreating back of male_

_"It's fine, we're siblings, we fight. You and Hanabi must have had some big fights."_

_Hinata said nothing, she just stared at her friend who was picking up the smushed cake from the ground. Sure her and Hanabi fought, but neither were ever this cruel to one another._

"And so I didn't ask anymore." Hinata finished.

"That son of a bitch, I'm so glad he's dead" Naruto growled. Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement with Naruto while Sasuke silently agreed with the three of them.

"Any more information?" Tsunade asked the shinobi's before her. She was greeted by silence.

* * *

_'Ah, it's so boring here. What to do, what to do'_ Sakura thought as she stared at the cushiony walls. Swinging her feet off her bed, she walked around the room. She could sense the chakra blockers hidden deep within every inch of the room, to prevent people from breaking in or out. Heaving another sigh, she continued to pace. Her eyes would occasionally fall to her arm, where many small red dots adorned them.

After 5 attempting at trying to get a central line in the medic still had no luck, so he gave up.

**_'You should have died on that mission'_**

**_'If you had any sense, you should have wiped your existence of this earth'_**

**_'Weak, burden, pathetic'_**

**_'Your mother trashed your room, and your father drank the liquor store, and you still cling on to this pathetic life of yours.'_**

The imaged of the blood shot, blood drenched version of her popped into her head again._** ' I am you, a selfish, callous, pathetic excuse of a human.'**_

Sinking to the plushy ground, Sakura buried her head between her legs. It was never like this before. She dealt with their harsh words for essentially all her life, and they never affected her this much, yet during this year after the death of her brother their harsh words would constantly be on her mind. She would start thinking about them during inappropriate times, like during her last mission. It was because of that damn distraction that almost got her killed. However, it seems to be getting worse. Especially after that dream thingy she had when she was out, their words taunted her even more, they seemed to popped into her head more and more frequently.

She read about emotional abuse, and how patients who suffer from this will have more psychological damages than physical abuse, and she always thought emotional abuse was no big deal and positive thinking can get you through it, but now, she was starting to wish she received physical abuse instead of this psychological crap. It just seemed so much easier to deal with.

Curling herself into fetal position, she started to hum the tune of her favorite song trying to block out the harsh words.

* * *

After three hours of this meeting, they still got no where. They still had no idea what Akiko meant when she told Sasuke and Naruto to find out about Sakura's family life.

Tsunade looked dejected.

"So, all we got from this meeting is that Sakura-chan's brother is a jackass." Naruto deadpanned, "If you wanted to know that me and Teme could have told you." His mood darkened as he remembered how Shouta had used Sakura as a scapegoat during that one mission. The raven haired male's eyes also narrowed.

Tsunade sighed.

"Oh right, Baa-chan. What happened during the mission where Sakura-chan's brother died? That blond bitch wanted me and Teme to ask Sakura-chan."

Tsunade looked confused. What was there to talk about. "Well, it was a normal mission, but they were attacked by rogues on the way back, and that's when Shouta was killed. However during the briefing, Akiko kept blaming Sakura for the death of Shouta Haruno, but I reviewed all the data given and there was no way Sakura could have save him. I mean from the information that was presented, by the time Sakura and Akiko noticed the last enemy Shouta was already a goner. There was nothing either one of them could have done to prevent it."

"Could it be possible for Sakura to blame herself for her brother's death." Sasuke spoke up after processing everything the hokage had told them.

Tsunade looked doubtful. "No way, I clearly told Sakura that she wasn't at fault and there wasn't anything she could have done." She paused, "I mean she seemed to accept that when she left my office."

Sasuke frowned. If she accepted that it wasn't her fault why was she this way?

"So is Sakura-chan going to be in that room forever?" Naruto blurted out, changing the topic since they seem to have gotten no where with it.

"No, she's in there till she heals up, then she'll be released."

"Not to her family right?" Tenten asked. "I mean if there's a problem at home she can't be released by there."

"Doesn't Sakura have her own place?" Neji spoke for the first time during that whole meeting.

Ino shook her head. "No, not yet."

Tsunade sighed. "Can she stay with any of you guys? I want her under supervision, so she doesn't try anything else that might be deemed suicidal."

"ME" Naruto shouted as his hand shot up. "Sakura-chan can stay-"

"No" Another voice cut him off. All eyes turned to the frowning Uchiha, who just gave them a deadpan stare.

"WHY THE HELL NOT TEME."

Ignoring the blond's loud outburst, he faced the hokage. "Naruto's place is inhabitable, if Sakura were to stay with him, she would most likely die within a week from all the bacteria growing in corners of his apartment."

"MY HOUSE IS NOT DIRTY! RIGHT HINATA-CHAN?" Naruto turned to the purple haired girl who gave him a small nod. "SEE HINATA-CHAN AGREES"

"So who do you suggest she stays with then, Uchiha?" Tsunade gave the screaming blond a glare. Naruto fell silent.

"Me." It was his turn to make amends

* * *

**So like this chapter? more SS coming soon **

**as always please review!**


	16. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16! next chapter will be a huge-ish sasusaku moment!**

* * *

It was a few days before Sakura was finally allowed to be discharged from the hospital. On the day of her departure, Tsunade gave her the whole speech that they would normally give to ninja patients. She block out majority of it. Honestly, she gave that speech to her patients so many times she didn't need to hear it again.

Don't over extenuate yourself, if anything bothers you come back, blah, blah blah. Sakura stared at her shishou, who was waving around her finger, trying to emphasize each point.

"And Uchiha Sasuke will be monitoring you."

Wait back up Sasuke? Sakura looked at her shishou with questioning eyes. "What? Why?"

"He's there to prevent you from doing anything…" Tsunade eyes shifted trying to find the appropriate word. "irrational"

"So I'm his prisoner?" Sakura deadpanned, her feet glided across the marble floor following after her shishou.

"Think of it as more of a probation. Like you know how Sasuke was on probation and he was being watched by ANBU." Tsunade replied without turning around.

Sakura frowned, she felt like she was being punished for something. Saying nothing more she glared down the hospital hall. Once they turned the corner into the waiting area, Sakura saw her team there greeting her. Naruto his normal cheerful self bickering with the stoic Uchiha, Sai probably making some inappropriate comments about the two, and Kakashi turning a blind eye to all.

They seemed so perfect as a team. Her green eyes suddenly became misty.

**_'You're not needed. Your team doesn't need you'_ **The bloodshot, blood drenched version of her appeared in her head again.

She was right, Sakura stared at her team. She really wasn't needed. You have Naruto the energetic blond who is the muscle of the team, Sasuke the sharingan wielder, Sai the tactician, and Kakashi the leader and brains behind it all. So what was her place?

"Sakura-chan!" A barrel of black and orange charged at her. Barely any time to register what was happening, Sakura felt 135 pounds of male glomp her. "I missed you, Sakura-chan" Naruto's arms tightened. Awkwardly reaching around she patted the blond on the back.

"Naruto, can't breath"

Immediately releasing her, Naruto give her a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"It's fine" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her sides. To anyone Naruto's hugs would be seen as attacks, yet the blond seems to just view them as normal bear hugs. "So, I heard Sasuke-kun is my probation officer?"

Naruto pouted, and crossed his arm childishly across his chest, muttering curses at the Uchiha. He had wanted to be her to stay with him. He wanted to look after her, yet the stupid teme got the job. Grumbling, he dragged the girl towards the rest of the team.

When Sakura got in front of her team, she instantly felt Kakashi ruffle her hair. "Glad you're okay." The said girl looked up at her teacher, his lone eye gave a small twinkle. She gave him a smile.

"So you didn't die eh, Hag?"

Sakura gave Sai a glare. It wasn't even two minutes and she was already annoyed with the ex anbu roots.

"So how does this whole probation thing work? Like does Sasuke-kun just spy on my every move, or what?"

"You live with the stupid teme" Naruto's voice sounded annoyed, as he gave the Uchiha a glare.

Sakura looked shocked. Live with Sasuke? No way. Her twelve year old year would be dying to get this chance, but right now-no. She knew she still harbored feelings for the Uchiha. They never died, but every time she let that part of herself exposed, she always got hurt. It was true he had been nicer to her since he returned, but he still sometimes did things that hurt her, so living with him just gave him more opportunities to do so.

"I can live on my own" Sasuke glared at her. "I mean I don't want to be bother to Sasuke-kun."

"You don't have your own place."

Sakura gave the Uchiha a heated glare, "Well, I can always look for one" she snapped.

"No, you're staying with me" With that said, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hospital. Naruto's shouts could be heard screaming profanities.

.

.

Not letting go of her arm, he continued to drag her towards the Uchiha compound. Sakura struggled to keep up, occasionally tripping over her own two feet.

"You really think this would work out?" She asked.

Giving the girl a side glance he said nothing.

"I mean, we're friends and all, but prolonged interaction between two people can spark animosity."

"Sakura, I've known you since you were a genin, I know exactly how annoying you can get. So I'm prepared."

Sakura huffed, muttering a small. "I wasn't annoying"

Sasuke made a small noise in the back of his throat

.

.

Once the pair arrived at the Uchiha compound, Sakura was in awe. The Uchiha compound was huge. She knew the Uchihas were was a prominent clan, and were probably loaded but this compound was a monstrosity. Large iron gates and tall cement walls secluded the whole compound from the rest of the village.

"You going to come in or are you just going to stand there."

Sakura turned her eyes to the Uchiha that was standing by the gates waiting for her to enter. Mumbling something unintelligent, she followed the Uchiha into the compound and to the main house.

Once she stepped into the vast interior of the main house, she was again struck dumb. It was clean, and not just the normal clean but_ clean_. She had always had a feeling that Sasuke was sort of a clean freak, but this house just confirmed it. There was not a speck of dust in sight, and nothing was out of place.

"You done staring."

Sakura snapped back to reality to catch, Sasuke's amused stare.

"It's so clean...you're a guy, your house is not suppose to be this clean."

Sasuke's amusement grew, a perfect brow raised. "Not everyone's like Naruto, you know"

"How do you find the time to do all this?" Sakura mused. She had roughly the same schedule as him, yet she could never find the energy or time to clean her room. She was usually to tired or to lazy after a mission.

Sasuke gave her a shrug. "My mother always told me that, boys shouldn't be slobs if they want girls to like them." His voice was soft, with a barely visible blush across his cheeks. Sakura's eyes slightly widened by this piece of personal information. Sasuke never talked about his family, so when he told her this, she felt an undeniable warmth spread through her chest.

"Maybe when I get my own place, you can clean it for me?" She jokingly said.

"No"

Seeing his expression, she burst out laughing. It's been awhile since she laugh like this and it felt good.

.

.

.

"You're room is second door to the left, and the bathroom is just two doors down from that." Sasuke pointed down towards a dimly lit hall way. Giving him a slight nod, she followed after her teammate and towards her new room.

Pushing open the wooden door, she was greeted by a large spacious room. There was a single desk to the corner, and a large king sized bed covered in a dark blue bed spread situated in the middle of the room. Walking into her new room, she set down a duffel bag of clothes that Ino had lend her down beside her bed.

"Sakura"

The said girl turned around. She had momentarily forgotten that Sasuke was behind her.

"Hm?"

"You can talk to me about anything that's bothering you."

She gave him a confused look, prompting him to elaborate.

"About your family, or that mission." He watched as her expression darken, clearly not wanting to be reminded of it. "I'm just saying that if you want to talk, you can talk to me."

**_'You're worse than Naruto'_** An image of the twelve Sasuke rudely brushing her off again, after she had just invited him to ichiraku with her. He always rejected her

**_'Please stay with me Sasuke-kun'_ **Thirteen year old Sakura sobbed so painfully as she begged for him to stay. He rejected her again.

**_'Why won't you let us in, Sasuke-kun'_ **Thirteen year old Sakura asking with such a worried expression as she tried to touch the curse mark on him neck. Sasuke just gave her a cold glare and shrugged her off. _**'It's none of your business, Sakura'** _He never let them in.

She knew she should be grateful that Sasuke was will to listen to her problems, but she still couldn't help be feel resentful towards him. He had never once let her or Naruto in. He never entrusted any details of his life to her or Naruto, yet he still expects them to tell him everything.

Saying nothing, she gave him a small nod. Satisfied with her response, Sasuke shut the door behind him, as he exited the room.

"Why should I tell you anything, when you never let me into your life." She muttered to herself once he was out the door. Flopping on the soft bed, she closed her eyes and slowly fell into an uneasy nap.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had heard her last sentence.

* * *

_"SASUKE-KUN, WATCH OUT" A small pink haired girl shouted as she watched in horror orochimaru's neck stretched to beyond humanly possible and launched itself at the staggering Uchiha._

_Her eyes widened when she saw his fangs sank themselves into his neck. Slowly the black curse mark manifested itself onto his pale neck. Orochimaru smirked before recoiling his neck back, and disappearing._

_"SASUKE-KUN" She ran to catch the falling Uchiha. She held his quivering body as he screamed out in pain, sweat poured down his forehead. She have never been so afraid in her life. Naruto was passed out, and Sasuke seemed like he was dying. She was alone. She always thought that if she once she was on a team, she would never have to be alone again, that she would have people who would be there for her. Yet, watching both her teammates immobilized it made her realize how small she was. They had always been there to protect her, so she never really had to defend herself. But now, it was up to her to protect them, and there was no way she could do it._

_"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, please." She was pathetic. All she could do was beg for them to wake up and be her protectors again._

_The scenery around her swirled, she was no longer in the forest of death, but instead she was in the preliminary arena. Her fellow rookies stood beside her. Looking in front she saw familiar raven hair. 'Sasuke-kun' Her eyes scanned downwards, that horrid black mark visible on his neck. Reaching out, she tried to touch it but her actions were stopped when his hands grabbed hers._

_"Sasuke-kun" Her voiced sounded weak, even in her own ears. "The mark, we have to tell someone about it."_

_She was about to raise her hand, when his glare stopped her. "Leave it, it's none of your business Sakura."_

_She wanted to cry at that moment. He had once again shut her out again. Her desperate desired to help him was yet again slammed down._

_She closed her eyes as her surroundings changed again. When she opened them, the burgundy walls of the arena disappeared and instead she was greeted with the pale light from the moon, the_ _sound of cicadas, and rustling of leaves. She knew where she was. He was leaving._

_"Please stay with me Sasuke-kun. I love you more than anything, so please stay with me. I'll help you with your revenge." Her voice sounded so pathetic. "I know I can't do much now, but I'll do what ever I can."_

_The boy before her stood silent, as if contemplating her requesting._

_"If you can't stay, please take me with you."_

_She watched as he turned around, that familiar smirk on his face. "You're still annoying."_

_Letting out a gasp, tears fell down her face. Annoying that's all she'll be to him. Not teammate, or friend just an annoyance._

_Letting out a scream, she felt the ground beneath her shift. She could no longer feel that cool breeze against her skin, instead there was nothing. She was indoors now. To be exact she was in her room, back at her parent's house. Her body curled up on her bed, her once spacious room seemed suffocating. She wasn't crying anymore, instead she just laid there like a hollow shell. Her eyes void of any emotion, her tears now dried on her cheeks._

_She could hear her brother and her parents talking in the living room._

_"She's in her room again?" Her mother was the one talking._

_"Let her be" Her father's voice rang out._

_"No, it's been a week. So what if that traitor abandoned the village? Instead of lying around in her room she should just get over it." Her mother sounded angry. "God! How whiny can she get."_

_"Kaa-san, you know how weak Nee-chan is. She was never suited for being a ninja, her emotions get in the way of everything, and she never trains, so sulking is the only thing she can do." Her brother's voice was always so taunting._

_Three laughters could be heard._

_"Well, when she decided to sign up for academy for that Uchiha boy we already knew she was going to die an early death."_

_She scrunched her eyes shut. Their words held an uncomfortable truth to them. She wasn't suited for the ninja profession, she could never keep her emotions in check. She hated training, it always made her sweaty and smelly and just overall not feminine. Giving a hollow laugh at her own stupidity, she brought her legs further up to her chest. If she had spend more time training, instead of worrying about how she smelt around Sasuke-kun, she might of had a chance at stopping him from leaving her._

_She was suppose to be smart, yet all her actions proved otherwise. She was stupid, stupid, stupid._

_"Sakura"_

_"Sakura"_

_"Sakura!"_

_._

_._

_._

Her eyes flew opened, a thin layer of sweat covered her body. That dream still fresh in her mind. Panting she sat up, breathing felt a bit difficult. Glancing around she saw the concerned look on Sasuke's face. His hands were out stretched as if wanting to help her up from the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at him, but the image of that twelve year old version of him kept appearing in her head. His glares, his words fresh in her mind. He was going to hurt her again. He was going to call her annoying, and shut her out.

"Are you okay" He repeated.

She can't tell him. She shouldn't talk to him, because he'll just call her annoying, like how he always did. Scampering backwards she fell off the other side of the bed. "Don't, please don't leave me. I'll be less annoying so please don't call me that anymore. I'll be less annoying." Her words came out as whispers but she knew he heard them. She saw the way his eyes had widened a fraction before returning back to normal.

He slowly approached her. Crouching down to her level, he stared straight into her glazed eyes. He frowned, she wasn't fully conscious yet. Her eyes held that same look as people had when they were trapped in genjutsu. Carefully, he reached out and placed her shoulder. "Sakura" His hands slightly shook her.

He watched as the glazed look slowly leave her eyes, returning them back to their normal bright green ones.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Biting her lower lip, she shook her head. "N-nope" Ignoring the constant replays of that nightmare lingered in her head.

Closing his eyes momentarily he gave another sigh. He was really starting to find her lack of desire to share her problems with him annoying. "Naruto wants to invite us to ichiraku for a late dinner." Standing back up, he offered a hand to help Sakura up.

Seeing his outstretched hand, she hesitantly grabbed it. She felt him smoothly left her up, and pulled her out of her room.

.

.

.

The whole way to ichiraku, he never released her hand. Sakura was frankly quite surprised by this. If she recalled correctly, Sasuke was the type of person who would avoid all humanly contact possible, yet he was willingly holding onto her hand.

"Sasuke-kun?" He turned to look at her. She lifted her free hand and pointed down at their intertwined hands.

"Hn" He acknowledge it, but refused to let go.

She blinked. Saying nothing more, she stared at their hands. Hers seemed to be completed engulfed within his. Trailing her gaze up his muscular arm, she stared at his face. This was probably the first time she truly looked at him, and took in all the changes He looked so calm and collected. His cheeks and jaw line had become more defined, and he seemed to have lost all the baby fat from when he was 12. He had left behind that boyish look to take on a more manly one. His hair blew in the night breeze. It was no wonder he still had so many fangirls after his return, he was indeed more beautiful than before.

Sasuke was very well aware of the girl's stare. Maybe it was ego, but he was 99.9% sure that she was ogling at his good looks. Suppressing a smirk, he continued to look forward with a stoic face. He felt smug at how even after all these years, she still looked at him in this way. Tightening his hold on her hand, he pulled her even closer to him. Smirking when he heard her slightly gasp at his action.

Now if only she would open up to him like she did before.

_Flashback_

_After all the shinobi's left the office, Tsunade turned to Sasuke._

_"You're her teammate, and she trusts you. So I want you to try to find out what's happening at home"_

_"How are you so sure she'll tell me?" He gave her a deadpan stare. "She hasn't told me anything about her life ever since I returned"_

_Tsunade stared at the Uchiha. "She'll tell you, because even I can tell, she still loves you"_

_Sasuke looked slightly guilty by this. "Fine, I'll see what I can do"_

_._

_._

Running the Hokage's words in his head, he stared at the mass of pink.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" The said pair stared at the excited blond, waving eagerly from the small ramen stand beckoning them to hurry.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's foolishness, before returning his thoughts to his other teammate.

.

.

.

Just how was he suppose to get her to open up?

* * *

**Like this chapter? More and more sasusaku moments coming up soon!**

**please review ! :D**


	17. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 17

**Warning! major sasusaku fluff ahead!**

* * *

Sakura had been living with Sasuke for a little over a week, and she was not doing any better. In fact, she's got skinnier and her skin paler. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, he was a great host. He made sure that she ate all three meals, and when she did go to the hospital for shifts, he was there making sure she didn't over work herself. Yet, despite all this, she didn't look any better.

.

.

They talked. About past and current missions, Sasuke's time at Sound - which he was reluctant at first -, Sakura's time in Konoha training under the hokage, and etcetera, etcetera. However, one topic that Sakura managed to avoid talking about was that mission, and her family. So, to say the least Sasuke wasn't particularly happy.

.

.

Sakura on the hand, slowly fell into insomnia. Every time she would close her eyes, the image of that blood drenched version of her would pop into her head, taunting her. Every time she fell asleep she would be plagued by nightmares based on past memories that would reiterate her parents and Akiko's harsh words. Those nightmares portrayed just how much she was hated by her brother, how insignificant she was to her parents, how weak and burdensome she had been to her team, and how worthless and meaningless her life was.

So...because of this, she grew fearful of sleep, thus she would spend countless nights rolling in bed. When she couldn't stand it anymore, and would pass out from tiredness, she would always find herself screaming and drenched in sweat as she woke up a few hours later. Sasuke was always by her side, with that worried look. Asking -because Uchiha's don't beg - her to talk to him, but she would just brush him off and tell him it was a silly nightmare. And after he would leave her be, she would always run to the bathroom to throw up the contents in her stomach. She knew that Sasuke was aware of this, and she was grateful that he didn't pursue this matter in the mornings.

.

.

.

When she got up this morning she felt something was off, the house seemed empty. Normally she would be able to feel Sasuke's chakra somewhere in this monstrosity of a house, but this morning she felt nothing.

Scooching to the edge of her bed, she stood up and opened her room's door. Poking her head out she scanned the hall. "Sasuke-kun?"

No reply.

Exiting her room and opening his bedroom door, she peered inside. Still no sign of Sasuke.

Rounding another corner she searched for the Uchiha.

* * *

"What the hell, Teme. She's been with you for a week, and she looks worse than she did when she left the hospital." Naruto glared angrily at his best friend. His steaming bowl of noodles forgotten. Hinata beside him, trying to calm him down.

Sasuke stood in the space beside the blond, waiting for Teuchi to finish cooking his orders. "She's not sleeping properly, and she won't talk to me about it." He gritted.

"Then make her." Naruto stabbed at his ramen with more force than necessary. Small droplets of soup spilled over. "Since you seem to be so good at getting people to go your way."

Turning his head, he glared at the blond. He knew Naruto had every right to be angry with him, after all he said he was going to take care of Sakura, yet somehow she managed to get worse under his care. Hell, he was angry with himself. He knows he should be pushing her to talk to him, but every time he would show anger towards her hoping to scare her into talking, she would just shut down and start crying.

"Here you go" Teuchi placed two containers of ramen in front of the raven haired male.

Nodding, Sasuke pulls out a couple of crumpled notes and threw them on the counter.

"Sasuke! You better take care of Sakura-chan." Naruto spun around on his stool, and glared at the exiting Uchiha.

"Shut up, Naruto. I know what I'm going to do."

"Oh, and what's that?" Naruto challenged, not fully believing that his best friend has a plan.

Casting a side glare at the blond, Sasuke left. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, where were you this morning?" Sakura greeted from the kitchen, when she heard the front door close, and a familiar chakra approach her.

"Getting breakfast" he set both noodle containers on the table.

Taking a whiff of the ramen that sat on the dining table, Sakura offered him a smile. "Ramen for breakfast? Someone's turning into Naruto" she teased.

"What are you doing, come and eat breakfast."

"Coming" Sakura called, as she emerged from the kitchen holding a place of sliced tomatoes. Setting it down in the middle of the small table, Sasuke gave her a questioning look. Sakura smiled again. "We can't live of ramen like Naruto, we need to eat some veggies."

Saying nothing, he nodded in agreement with her, as he reached out for a slice of his favorite fruit.

Pulling out her chair, she broke the wooden chopstick placed on top of her bowl and dug into her steaming noodles.

"We're going out today." Sasuke spoke up after awhile, watching in amusement as the girl before him slightly choke on her noodles.

"What?" Since when did Sasuke want to go out?

"I want to take you to where my parents are."

Sakura stopped in mid bite, stray noodles hung limply on her chopsticks. She gave Sasuke a questioning stare. "Are you feeling okay, today?"

He shot her a weak glare. Sakura laughed and waved her hand defensively in front of her face. "Okay, okay no need to be all scary, but may I ask why?"

He shrugged, "think of it as a date."

"Isn't meeting your parents, kinda heavy for a first date? And since when did you ask me out on dates?"

"Just shut up and eat your noodles." He gave her another glare.

"No" Sasuke stared up from his breakfast and stared at the girl. She had her arms crossed against her chest, and a slight glare present on her face. "Not until you tell me why you're doing this."

"Consider it as me repaying you." Sakura looked even more confused than before. "Consider me showing you a place that I've never brought anyone to before, as my way of apologizing for everything I've put you through." Her eyes softened, when she saw Sasuke avoid her gaze. He was sorry, and she got that now. She knew Uchiha's aren't the easiest when it comes to apologizing, so this small gesture was enough for Sakura to completely forget every things he had done in the past. Getting up from her spot she walked over to Sasuke. Bending down, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, lets make some onigiri and obentos to take with us."

Sasuke watched as she placed her empty ramen bowl in the trash and head into his kitchen to make their food for their so called first date. His hand brushed against the spot where she had kissed him, a small blush formed against his pale cheeks.

Disposing his empty bowl into his trash can, he leaned against the archway to his kitchen with an amused look, as he watch his pink haired teammate rummage through his fridge in search of ingredients.

.

.

.

"We could have onigiri, tempura...hm what other thing should we bring?" He watched as the girl mutter to herself.

"Onigiri's and tomatoes are fine, there's no point in making it complicated." He smirked "Doubt you can make anything more complicated than that" He added as an afterthought. Remembering the nauseated look Naruto had, when he recounted the time she had made dinner for the team.

Sakura casted an off-handedly glare at the smirking boy. "I can cook…"

"Then why isn't the rice cooker on, yet." Sasuke challenged as he watched the girl cutting away at the tomatoes, completely forgetting about the rice. "You know rice takes longer to cook than simply cutting up tomatoes, right?"

Placing down the knife, she slammed the switched on with a bit more force than necessary. "I was getting to that" She snapped.

.

.

.

There wasn't a lot that made Sasuke laugh, but the sight of his pink haired teammate clumsily, fumbling through his kitchen, occasionally dropping ingredients, or muttering obscenities when she couldn't get the incorrigible rice into a triangular shape, has got to be one of the funniest things he had seen in quite a while.

Covering his mouth, he gave a small chuckle at the girl's frustrations.

"Stop laughing at me" She pouted when she heard him muffle a laughter.

Letting out another chuckle, he walked into the kitchen to help the flustered girl out.

A small blush would appear on Sakura's face every time their hands touched.

* * *

"It's beautiful" Sakura breathed as she stood near the edge of the cliff, where her and Sasuke were currently on. A cool breeze could be felt by the pair, while they over looked a small stream that flowed around the base of the cliff. The soft grass beneath their feet carried an earthy scent. They were currently near the very outskirts of Konoha, a place where hardly any shinobi would bother to pass. It was secluded...yet opened at the same time.

Walking back towards the already seated Uchiha, Sakura took the spot beside him.

"How did you find this place?" She was curious. This location wasn't exactly easily accessible nor easy to find.

Placing both hands behind him, Sasuke leaned back. His eyes focused on the moving clouds that carelessly floated above him.

"If it's to personal you don't have to answer" She added, seeing how Sasuke was hesitant in his answer.

"It's fine. I'm just haven't been here in quite a while." He replied while keeping his eyes on the moving clouds. They were so calming to look at, no wonder Shikamaru liked wasting his time cloud watching.

Sakura stared at the boy beside her. It must be so painful for him to return to this place, yet he was still willing to bring her here.

"After my parent's funeral, I was granted the right to bring their ashes home, or leave it with the priests." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Sasuke speak. His voice was soft, something she had never heard in the Uchiha before. Remaining silent she listened to the boy.

"Feeling the need to honor them, I took their ashes with me. I left them in my apartment for a while but they brought nothing but nightmares. I was unable to sleep for days, and one day I just left." Sasuke drew in a deep breath, his face scrunched up in pain. "Not caring where I was going I just kept moving forward. Somehow when I came to my senses I ended up here. This place carried such a sense of serenity that for a ninja is so hard to come by. Without any thought, I just spread their ashes over the cliff." Shifting his weight, he closed his eyes. "My mother would have loved this place. It carries the same kind of serenity as her."

Sakura felt her eyes tear up. Sasuke have always had some sort of guard up, he always kept others out, but for him to reveal such a vulnerable side to her, it just made her realize how much trust he had in her.

"You really loved your mother didn't you?" She said softly, as she watched Sasuke's eyes slowly open.

Onyx eyes became hooded as he remembered, his mother's gentle smile, her laughter, and her tenderness.

"Yeah. She always showered me with compliments whenever my father would compare me to my brother. She always supported me."

"Did...um...your father not support you?" She meekly asked, not sure if her question would offend him.

To her surprise, he chuckled. "He supported me in his own way. Even though he was strict, I knew he was still proud of me." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "In some way he was kind of like Itachi."

"Wow...I feel like the world's biggest jackass."

Sasuke gave her a confused stare.

"That time when we were genins, and you called me annoying for the first time." Sasuke still looked confused. "Remember when I told you that Naruto was selfish, because he didn't have parents who would nag at him? And you called me annoying? At that time I really was confused by your reaction." Sakura gave a small laugh. "I really was annoying back than wasn't I? That age I really lacked a filter. Constantly saying things irregardless of whether they offended you or Naruto. No wonder you hated me."

"I didn't hate you."

"Eh?"

Sasuke onyx eyes stared straight into her confused green ones. "You were annoying, but I never hated you."

"Not even in my fangirl-ing phase?" She joked.

He looked thoughtful. "During that phase I did sort of hate you. However, during that mission with Tazuna, when I heard you recite the code of ninja to him while breaking just about all of them while sobbing over me..." He returned to staring at the clouds. "after that mission I realized that even though you fangirl-ed over me, you actually cared for me on a deeper level."

"And here I thought you were emotionally blind."

He gave her a glare, while she just giggled.

**_'I'm you, a selfish, callous, pathetic excuse of a human'_ **This taunting phrase started to echo in her head the second silence fell on to the pair. Her brief moment of contentment was shattered. Wide eyed she turned to Sasuke. He looked so peaceful, lying there staring at the clouds. She suddenly wanted to tell him everything. If he was willingly opening up to her, and trusting in her, then she should also give him the same treatment right? She should trust him enough to tell him everything and hope that he would still view her in the same regard right?

Sakura was clueless for the first time in her life. Every thing that had happened to her was slowing killing her. She knew that. She also knew that if you have troubles you should tell someone about them. After all she had spent majority of her genin days trying to get Sasuke to share some of his troubles with them. Yet, when it came to her own troubles she kept it hidden. It was hypocritical of her.

Her resolve to hide all her troubles and fears away from everyone, was so easily broken by Sasuke. When she saw his defenses lower around her, to reveal his vulnerable side, it made her melt. It sparked this urge inside her to tell him every detail of her life, as she did when they were genins.

He trusted her, so she should trust him. She should trust that even if she told him everything, he would still be her friend. That he wouldn't judge her like Akiko or her parents, right?

"Sakura?" Sasuke broke her train of thought. Peering at her curiously, as he felt her chakra waver with uneasiness.

She was going to trust him.

"Am I selfish?"

Sasuke was slightly taken a back by her question. A frown appeared on his face. Why would she ask that? There was a lot of words to describe Sakura but selfish would not be one. "What?"

"I think I'm pretty selfish." Her eyes lowered to the grassy plane. "I mean, I selfishly depended on Naruto and you to protect me as genin, then when you left I selfishly depended on Naruto instead of myself in bringing you back." Her voice suddenly lowered to a whisper, just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "I even killed my brother for my own selfish purpose."

The frown on Sasuke's face grew. "Sakura, Tsunade told us that there was nothing you could have done to save your brother, so why are you blaming yourself?"

"Tsunade had also said the same thing to me, but she's wrong it is my fault."

"How did you come to that conclusion, because to according to Tsunade you took in her words that day you left her office."

**_'No matter what you say, it was still your hesitance that killed our baby'_**

**_'it should have been you to die on that mission'_**

**_'just go kill yourself'_**

They helped her come to that conclusion. Tears trickled down her face. Sasuke was starting to look concerned. "You can talk to me, Sakura"

"You know, I don't know what a parent's love feels like. Is it warm? Does it make all everything bad disappear?" Her voice sounded strained. "Even to this day, I don't have a concise answer to it." She saw Sasuke's expression turn into confusion. "I have parents, a family, and home, but it never felt that way. They loved Shouta more, while I was nothing."

"Sakura, don't say that. There's no way a parent wouldn't love their own child."

She gave a hollow laugh. "That's where you're wrong Sasuke-kun. A parent doesn't have to love a child they never wanted."

"Wha-?"

"My parents always wanted a boy. To them boys were strong, independent and can carry on the household name. They never wanted a girl. So when I was born, I was already not wanted. It may have not been made apparent then but it certainly did when they had a son." Her face twisted into a sneer. "They gave me shelter and food, but they my brother love. I was a stranger in my own family. They never talked to me unless it was necessary, and when they did it was usually to scold me for either being selfish or for not taking care of Shouta. So yes Sasuke-kun, a parent can hate their own child for no apparent reason."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Why didn't you tell Kakashi, Naruto or me, when we were genins?"

"Because even though my parents hated me, at least I had them. You and Naruto didn't have parents, so compared to you guys, my problem was nothing."

"Sakura, how does this relate to you blaming yourself for your brother's death?" He had a feeling he knew the answer to his question but was hoping it was wrong.

"When I saw the enemy, I hesitated in warning my bother. A part of me wanted him to die, I wanted to know how it felt to be love by your own parents. If I had warned him then, he could have been given the chance to defend, then maybe he wouldn't be dead."

"That's a lot of could have and maybe's." Sasuke cut in tersely.

Ignoring him, she continued. "I took in Tsunade's words to heart, that it wasn't my fault. But how was I suppose to continue believing in Shishou's words, if every night I hear from my parents that Shouta's death was because of my hesitance, and that I should have been the one to die. Or how that every time I close my eyes and all I hear is Akiko telling me how I was willing to give my life to save your but not my own brother."

By now Sasuke was pissed. He was pissed at her parents, at Akiko and at Sakura for hiding this from him.

"They made me feel worthless, but their words held some degree of truth. It was my hesitance and selfishness that killed Shouta, my existence wasn't needed either it be at home, or in our team or the hospital. My father was right, I am talentless. I don't have an affinity, or a blood line. My presence in team 7 was never needed, and there are more talented doctors at the hospital." Her voice came out bitter.

"Why would you continue to stay with these people?" Sasuke seethed.

Sakura sighed, and tilted her head up at the blue sky. "At first it was because I foolishly thought that eventually they would love the way they did with Shouta. But, that was just me being stupid. Afterwards I stayed because every time they would hurl an insult at me, I felt as it parts of me were being cleansed, forgiven. That again was proved wrong."

"What did you need to be forgiven for, you did nothing wrong" He still sounded angry.

"You know before that mission we went on, my father told me that if I wanted to be forgiven, I should kill myself, and I wanted to be forgiven. So the whole time I was fighting those rogues I was distracted by his words, and when I was dying I felt liberated, that's why I didn't want Tsunade to heal me. I was prepared to die." She gave another hollow laughter. "You should have just let me die. At least I would be out of this hell hole. I never get a moment of peace anymore. Every harsh word said by my parents or Akiko replays themselves in my head, whenever my mind is cleared. I can't close my eyes without hearing their taunts, and I can't sleep without dreaming about them taunting me, or Shouta dying, or you leaving." Her voice grew louder with every word.

Sasuke's hands unclenched and he fell silent. Carefully letting everyone of her words sink in. He played a part in why she was the way she was now. He had really hurt her.

"Sakura, listen to me. Your brother's death wasn't your fault, from what you told me there was a lot of could haves and maybes, nothing was concrete. There is no reason for you to ask for forgiveness. You're not talentless or weak. You are highly gifted in chakra control, and have an affinity for genjutsu better than most shinobis. Team 7 needs you, because without you this wouldn't be team 7, you make this team whole. And even Tsunade has said that your death rate as a medic is lower than hers, so by anyone's definition you are a noteworthy medic." Sasuke said, as he grabbed her shoulders so she was directly facing him. "And by Naruto's words, there's no such thing as a life worth throwing away."

Sakura stared at Sasuke and can't help but feel a slight tug of nostalgia. Despite his cold exterior, and harsh words, he would always cheer her up when she was feeling off. Like how he had complimented her before the chuunin exam when she was feeling doubts about her own ability to enter said exam. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Why didn't you tell me and Naruto, when we asked you before?"

Sakura lowered her gaze from his face to her hands. "I was scared that you and Naruto were going to turn on me like Akiko or my parents. I was scared to lose you guys."

"That's idiotic...so why now?"

"It was because of you."She stared back up at his face. "When you told me about your family, you trusted me enough to let me in, so I wanted to give you the same benefit of the doubt." She whispered, her face slightly red.

"Foolish girl" Grabbing her chin, he leaned in and kissed her. Sakura was shocked when she felt his soft lips against hers. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss.

It was short and chaste, but she felt a certain sweetness from it.

Their first kiss, and it left her breathless.

* * *

**Like the fluffiness? I seriously loved that scene where sasuke was the only one to realize Sakura was different and complimented her genjutsu skills during the chunnin exam, and again with that smirk during the 4 war!**

**Did you know Sakura was the only person sasuke ever complimented? and one of the few people he's impressed by? In my opinion SS is pretty much canon! Lol i'm being delusional again...**

**anyways review please!**


	18. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned on her large, comfy bed unable to sleep. Her fingers tracing the small Uchiha symbols embroider around the edges of her cover. A small blush adorned her face.

He kissed her.

Sasuke Uchiha kissed her.

THE Sasuke Uchiha, avenger extraordinaire, ice cube of the century kissed her.

Muffling another squeal, she pulled the cover over her head. Ohh, his fangirls would be so jealous.

_'Stop it Sakura, he probably just did it on a whim, and it probably didn't mean anything.'_ She thought, trying to force herself out of this over the top fangirl-ing mode she was currently in.

_'SLEEP… you have to sleep.'_

Forcing her eyes shut, and trying to clear her mind, she laid there completely still trying to will herself to sleep. She hasn't been able to properly sleep for days, and as a medic she knew the dangers of it. Without adequate sleep your organs will fail, hair will fall out, nails will rot, and that does not sound pleasant.

Hollowed red eyes, and blood drenched pink hair floated into her head. The girl stared at her, a slow maniacal smile curved its way up her face.

**_'Weak, burden. No one needs you.'_** Her cold, capricious voice rang out.

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped opened. That horrid image of her still etched in her brain.

"I am not weak. I have excellent chakra control, and an affinity for genjutsu better than most. I have a death rate lower than Tsunades', and I make team 7 whole." She whispered Sasuke's words to her repeatedly into the dark room.

Closing her eyes once more, she continued to replay what Sasuke had said to her in her head. It seemed like hours before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Over the years Sasuke had spend in Sound, he learned to be on constant alert even when sleeping. The slightest movement, sound or change in environment can rouse him. After all Sound is a nation plagued by war, so one always had to be alert.

Ever since Sakura has been staying with him, he's been on constant alert tracking her chakra, making sure that she didn't just get up one night and go do something... reckless.

Now tracking chakra isn't really his strong suit. Sure he could manipulate his chakra into different jutsus, but controlling a tiny portion of it so that it's constantly tracking another was harder than he wanted to admit.

Growling in frustration when he felt his chakra slip out of concentration. Damn it. He was ready to reach his chakra out again, before he felt a strong surge coming for Sakura's room. Enemy? Sharingan activated, he grabbed his kusanagi, and ran to her room.

.

.

.

_She was sprawled on the ground. She could feel the soft blades of grass beneath her fingers. Where was she? Looking around, she scanned the whole area trying to get a sense of her locations._

_"Sakura"_

_"Haruno"_

_"Nee-chan"_

_Her eyes squinted, as the voices came closer._

_"You killed out son"_

_"My fiancé"_

_"Me"_

_Four figures now crowded around her, leaning over her. Their faces were blurry, almost as if they were smudged off._

_She felt her heart rate accelerate. Honestly, she could handle judgmental, and hateful looks, but this - no._

_"Go kill yourself, you worthless, pathetic excuse of a ninja"_

_"Weak"_

_"Why couldn't it have been you to die, instead of me?"_

_She wanted to scream, to shout, to run away, but her legs seemed useless._

_"Sakura, come." Her eyes flew opened at the sound of the new voice, from between the gaps she saw a boy her age standing, with his arm outstretched beckoning her. "Come"_

_Forcing her legs to move, she managed to push aside the four figures that surrounded her, and she ran. Their words rang loudly in her ears almost as if it was following after her, but she still ran. As she got closer to the boy, she reached out her hand. His image become clearer. Onyx eyes held a gentle look, and his spiky raven hair stuck out from all odd angles from the back._

_"Sasuke-kun" Her hand touched his. The voices in her head disappeared._

_"Sakura wake up"_

"Wake up"

Her world was slightly shaking. Her surroundings slowly disappeared.

"Wake up"

Slowly she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. A pair of red ones stared at her.

"Oh my god!" She gasped out, a hand flew to her chest.

Sasuke gave her a confused looked.

"Seeing red eyes in the dark, is kinda scary Sasuke-kun." She said once she felt her heart rate go back to a more regular speed. Switching off his bloodline, he mumbled a small apology.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, as he watched the girl move her body to an upright position.

"Yeah" She mumbled, while her hand brushed away a stray strand of hair. "But, I'm okay."

The raven haired male stared at her. She did seem to handle it better than the other times, sure she was slightly shaking, but compared to the times where she was sweating and shaking - this was better. "Are you sure?"

She gave a small nod.

"Okay." Sasuke stood up from the edge of her bed. "If you need anything, just call me."

She nodded again, her green orbs watched as he made his way to the door.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun" Her voice so quiet she wasn't sure he heard.

The said boy stopped, his hand on the handle and his head slightly tilted to show that he was listening.

"Um...I was wondering...I mean if it's not to much of a bother...um canyoustaywithmetonight?" she asked nervously. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Despite her slightly fast request, he managed to understand what she was asking. Releasing his hand from the door knob, he padded his way to the bed. Setting his kusanagi, by the night stand, he proceeded to sit down. Sliding his legs under the cover, he took his spot beside on the bed. Sakura was slightly startled by how easily he agreed. She looked at the boy beside her.

"Thank you."

Laying down beside him, she hesitantly reached out and interlaced her fingers with his underneath the cover, glad that he didn't pull away.

Unknown to her, he had a smirk on his face.

For the first night in ages, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Knock, knock

Sakura's eyes tiredly fluttered open. When her sight was adjusted, a naked chest came into view and the smell of after shave wafted up her nose. She felt her heart race, slowly she traced her eyes upward. A neck, then chin, then mouth, nose, eyes, and lastly that familiar mop of raven hair. A blush crawled up her face. Somehow during the night their positions had changed, instead of Sasuke lying on his back, and Sakura curled up facing away from him, they somehow now faced each other. Their legs intertwined under the cover. Her face buried into his bare naked - yes Naked chest, while one of his arms was draped possessively around her waist.

Knock, knock

Sakura was frozen still in her position, not daring to move, incase she woke the still sleeping Uchiha. If he woke up, she would die from embarrassment, so the only thing she could do was to first formulate a plan to untangle herself and then slip out before he notices.

Knock, knock, knock, knock

_'Goddamn it, did the knocker have to suddenly get impatient. They're going to wake Sasuke-kun'_ The boy gave a small groan. _'Oh shit'_ She had to get free. Carefully and gently as possible, she grabbed his wrist that was around her, and repositioned it by his side, and slowly as possible she freed her legs from him. Letting out a breath, she slowly rolled to the edge of the bed, and made a dash to the door. Though not before catching a sight - by accident - of the boy's back, the way the muscles rippled under his skin when he moved._ 'Oh good god'_ She felt her face heat up once more.

Once she was out of the room, Sasuke cracked open an eye and smirked.

Knock, knock, BANG, BANG

The visitor was now banging on the door. Sakura picked up her pace.

"Geez, I'm coming" She muttered, as she opened the door. A wide eye blond with a devilish smile on her face was standing at the door, her hand was stilled raised as if preparing to knock again.

"You look better" Ino said, as she peered at her friend. Just a few days ago she had seen Sakura walking in the market and she looked so tired and frail, but today, she looked healthier. "So, what were you doing" The blond's eye brows wiggled suggestively, deciding to tease her friend, since looked more like her usual self

"Nothing."

"Oh, than why did it take you so long to open the door?" That 'I-know-you-were-doing-something' grin was plastered on her face again.

Sakura's face heated up. "Sleeping...like normal people."

Ino's grin got wider. "It's one in the afternoon, and you never sleep this late"

The image of her and Sasuke's intimate sleeping position popped into her head. "I sleep late last night"

"Oh, and what were you doing?" A mischievous spark gleamed in her baby blue eyes. "Or should I say who were you doing last night?"

"INO" Sakura's face now rivaled the color of Sasuke's favorite fruit, as she smacked her friend playfully across the arm.

Giving a mirthful laugh, Ino patted her blushing friend on the head as she stepped into the manor.

"Wow, he's actually clean, unlike your other teammate." She said as she ran a finger across the back of a dining room chair.

Sakura gave a snort. "It's Naruto, what do you expect."

"What are you doing in my house, Yamanaka." The two girls turned to the new voice. Sakura blushed, while Ino raised a brow. There leaned Sasuke, shirtless against a nearby wall, his face an emotionless mask.

"Well, I was getting to that." Ino said, as she noted her friend's unblinking gaze on Sasuke's chest. "Since Sakura seemed to be having a tough few days, the girls and I are planning on taking her on a nice, relaxing girls day."

Sasuke's stoic stare left Ino, and focused on the blushing pinkette. He smirked. She blushed harder. "Hn" Turning on his heels, he proceeded back to the bathroom.

Once he was out of ear shot, Ino turned to Sakura. "Meh, his chest is no where near as amazing as my boyfriend's."

* * *

"So how have you been?" Ino asked, as they walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Children scampering around them, while shopkeepers called out to passing civilians trying to promote their business.

"Good...I guess"

"You're not...well...I mean like at the hospital…" Ino looked uncomfortable. Her eyes darted down the street.

"I'm fine now, Ino-pig" Sakura laughed slightly. "Sasuke-kun was actually a lot of help." She had a small blush

Ino's look of discomfort turned into an incredulous one. "Sasuke and help? Are you sick?" She placed a hand mockingly on the pinkette's forehead.

Swatting her friend's hand away, she gave her a slight glare. "Sasuke-kun has been very helpful."

"Right…" Ino rolled her eyes.

.

.

"Hey, there's Tenten and Hinata." Sakura waved at the two Kunoichi's standing outside the small dango store. Tenten twirled a kunai around her index finger, while Hinata shyly waved back.

"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" Hinata asked as they approached.

"I'm feeling good."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah, Sasuke helped her." Tenten nearly sliced her thumb, as she snorted.

"Sasuke and help never mix in a sentence, now Sasuke and not help…" Tenten smirked, the shy Hyuuga beside her giggled.

"Guys, he really was helpful. He took me on a picnic, and we talked."

The four kunoichis took a seat on the table outside the dango store. A petit brunette, walked out and took their order. After place down 4 orders of dangos, the waitress gave a small bow and walked back into the store.

"So it was like a date?" Hinata spoke up, as she poured herself a cup of tea from the tea pot that was placed on their table.

Three eager pairs of eyes stared at the pink haired medic. "So was it?" Ino leaned in even closer.

Sakura pushed her blond friend back, and shook her head. "It wasn't like that."

"Than what was it like?"

"I'm not sure…"

The waitress came back and placed down four platers of dangos. Ino grabbed one of the stick of dangos, and popped one in her mouth. "Tell us about it."

Lifting her teacup to her mouth, Sakura took a small sip. "Well, I wasn't particularly feeling so great so Sasuke-kun took me out."

"Where? Was it romantic?" asked Hinata.

"It wasn't like that, but he did take me to a pretty special place." Sakura took a bite out of her dango.

"Then what happened?" Ino pressed on.

"We talked a lot, and he really opened up to me." Three strange stares urged her to continue. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sasuke-kun does talk." She got a un lady like snort from her blond friend beside her, Sakura casted a mocking glared at her friend. "Anyways, he told me a bit about his family, and then he asked about mine" Her voice grew a bit quieter at this. "Then, before we left...hekissedme." The last three flew out of her mouth, and a small blush presented itself on her face.

"WHAT?!" Three shouts startled the other customers at the shop.

"He kissed you?" Tenten repeated in a lower tone. Sakura's blush got darker, and she nodded.

"How was it?" Ino wagged her brows suggestively, as a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"He's an Uchiha." A blush still present on her face, Sakura gave her friend a deadpan stare. "He's good at everything."

Ino gave a small laugh.

"Does that mean, you two are dating?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?! HE CAN'T JUST KISS YOU AND NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" The blond shouted as she threw her hand against the table.

"Pig, he kissed me...it's not like he impregnated me."

Ino gave a sheepish laugh, while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well…"

"Don't do that you look freakishly, like a female version of Naruto." Tenten slightly twitched. The blond removed her hand from her neck. "And...speak of the devil."

"HINATA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, INO, TENTEN!" A familiar loud mouth blond shouted as he ran towards the four kunoichis.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata had a small blush on her face. Naruto grinned as he bent down and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Sakura-chan, you look better." He scanned his only female teammate from head to toe.

Sakura smiled. "I feel better."

"Glad to know Teme's doing his job properly." He said as he snacked on the remaining dango on Hinata's plate. "So, anyone want to come with me to Ichiraku?"

"Nah, we're having a girl's day." Tenten said casually, as she took another sip of her tea.

Naruto looked slightly crestfallen, but shrugged it off. Giving Hinata another kiss, he waved goodbye at the four girls before running off in the direction of Ichiraku.

"Seriously, one day he is going to die of to much ramen intake." Tenten pondered after the leaving blond.

* * *

"Miso ramen oji-chan, and keep them coming." Naruto grinned, as he took a seat at his favorite food stand. Reaching out he pulled a wooden chopstick from the small tin container.

"Beef ramen" The blond turned at the new customer, his grin got larger.

"TEME!"

Sasuke stared at his blond best friend, and gave a nod of acknowledgement, before taking a seat beside him.

"Sakura-chan looks better."

"Hn, I know"

Teuchi placed down the miso ramen in front of the blond, who eagerly dug into it, and placed down the beef ramen in front of the Uchiha.

"What you do" Naruto asked, between mouthfuls. Sasuke cringed away in disgust.

"We talked."

Naruto raised the bowl to his lips and drinking the remainder of the contain, as he awaited for his second bowl. Sasuke raised a brow at how fast the blond inhaled the noodles.

"Did she tell you about her family" Naruto turned to his friend, as he watched the Uchiha gave a small nod before slowly dig into his food. "Can you tell me what she told you

"It's not my place to tell."

"Temeeeeee" Naruto whined, as he gave his friend his best puppy dog eyes.

A look of disgust crossed Sasuke's face. _'Has he no pride?'_

"I'm her teammate also. Seeing her in this state hurts me too. So please just tell me." Sasuke ignored the blond.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee" Naruto was now latched onto the stoic raven haired male beside him

Sasuke stopped in mid bite, and placed down his chop sticks he pushed to blond off him. "Fine, but just don't tell anyone else."

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan do you want to talk about what happened at the hospital." Hinata asked, as they were getting their nails professional done curtesy of Ino's suggestion.

Sakura looked hesitant

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Hinata quickly added, upon seeing her friend's discomfort.

"I don't really want to go into detail, but I'll tell you this. My parents and I don't have the closest relationship, and sometimes their thoughtless words really get to me."

"Forehead girl…" Ino gave her friend a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, but hey why are we talking about this depressing topic. It's a rare chance that we all have a day off so let's enjoy it, okay?"

* * *

Once Sasuke finished telling Naruto what Sakura had told him the day before, he watched as a furious look cross the blond's face. Naruto leaving his fifth bowl of noodles untouched, he stood up in such a haste that the stool he sat on toppled over. Roughly pushing aside the small drapes that hung around the stand, he stormed out.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke pulled out a couple of crumpled bills to cover both their meals, and followed after the blond.

"Where are you going?"

Without slowing down or turning, Naruto growled out a response. "To give her parents a piece of my mind."

Seeing how it would be futile to try and stop the determined blond, Sasuke just silently followed after him. Sakura was probably going to kill him...

.

.

.

Once they approached the quaint two story house, located almost near the gates of the village, Naruto kicked open the wooden door, and stormed inside not bothering being polite.

"OI..." Naruto stopped, obviously not knowing the name of Sakura's parents. So he opted for what he knew "SAKURA-CHAN'S MOM AND DAD." He shrugged when he saw the incredulous stare Sasuke gave him.

At that moment two figures emerged from the living room. A small older woman with a tear stricken look on her face, followed by a staggering older male. The strong smell of alcohol following after him.

"Who are you?" The male's voice was slightly slurred.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI AND HERE IS SASUKE UCHIHA." Naruto shouted as he pointed to both himself and the male beside him.

"Who?"

"WE'RE SAKURA-CHAN'S TEAMMATES." He shouted again. "We're here to talk to you." His voice lowered, after catching sight of his best friend's glare.

"We don't know anyone by the name of Sakura here." The woman spat out, a clear look of disgust etched on her face. Naruto grew more pissed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said we don't know any Sakura's" the woman sneered at the last word as if it was venom.

"She's your daughter." Sasuke spoke this time. His hand placed on the blond's shoulder, in case Naruto decides to attack the couple before them.

"We don't have a daughter."

"Oh, just because Sakura-chan couldn't save your son's pathetic life, you won't even admit she's your daughter?" Naruto gritted. "What kind of fucking parents are you?"

"We don't need two immature brats telling us how to be parents. So leave." The older male held a glare on his face. His alcoholic breath hung in the air.

"She tried so fucking hard to please the both of you. AFTER everything you've done to her she still tried. Yet, you still treat her like a piece of crap." Naruto had his hands clenched.

The couple sneered. "We never asked her to please us. But, if she really wanted to she should be six feet under in the cemetery.

Naruto's eyes turned feral looking, while Sasuke was trying to keep his anger in check.

"You son of a bitch" The three lines on his face become more prominent.

"What are you going do? Report us?" The older male smirked.

"She tried to kill herself due to your words. SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF."

"So? She obviously failed."

Letting out a growl, Naruto was prepared to attack, but was held back by the Uchiha, who shook his head.

"Listen here you fuckers" Naruto spat out. "Sakura-chan isn't worthless, she's awesome. She's one of the best medics in Konoha, she's an accomplished jounin who is well respected in both Konoha and Sunakagure, and she is a kind, loving, sweet individual who doesn't deserve fucking people like you as her parents."

"And you think we wanted her as our kid? If I was smart I should have disowned her when she was in the academy. Then maybe my precious baby son would be still alive." The older woman tossed these words carelessly at the two male shinobis.

Naruto was ready to launch a punch at the woman's face. See this Sasuke gave the couple a murderous glare, before dragging the screaming blond behind him and left the house.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?" Naruto shouted as they exited the house. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THOSE FUCKERS."

Sasuke gave a warning glare to the blond. "Are you stupid? If you attacked them, we would have been thrown into jail for attack a civilian."

"SO WHAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THEM OFF FOR ALL THE SHIT THEY'VE DONE TO SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"You beating them up isn't going to help Sakura's cause."

"IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER."

"But it won't erase any of the crap they've done to Sakura."

"BUT…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's glare hardened. "Just use your brain for once. If you attacked them it would have done more harm than good."

The blond huffed, muttering incoherent words under his breath. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

.

.

As the two shinobi's got on to the crowded streets of the village, Naruto spoke up again. "Ne, teme? Since when did you start caring so much for Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke ignored the question, he kept his eyes on the busy street.

"Do you like her or something?"

There was a slight stutter in Sasuke's long strides, and Naruto didn't miss it. A wolfish grin appeared on the blond's face. It took every fiber of his being to not giggle outloud at this new piece of information he just acquired.

_'So our ice cube is finally melting.'_

* * *

**done this chapter! Heads up though, this story is coming to an end. 2 more chapters!**

**please leave a review!**


End file.
